The hidden King
by GOTBirdie
Summary: In a world where G.R.R. Martin has no say, the Starks have a second chance to survive the Game of Thrones. Welcome to the all your dreams come true land, a happy fantasy for the weak.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the heart of winter, the boy had grown. More ice than fire, than Ned ever could known. Beneath the stark features, hidden in the snow and kept safe from the dangerous game of thrones. Slim, tall and dark, yet not a fully fledged man. And now… what of the boy now? The king was coming together with a full set of lion guards and one look at the boy could be the end to all. Rage would the sword of the king against the light upon the kid's face. May the old gods protect us all, Ned thought as he paced front and back at his chamber. His hands were tied. He had made a promise though and he would not fail Lyanna. Wind blew softly making the cold air of night enter through the window, it pleased Lord Stark and made him calmer. Maybe he could send Jon away for a while to Howland Reed, the lord of the Greywatch would certainly be pleased and he too was sworn to keep the boy safe. There was a cringing noise at his back, a wooden door being opened, so he turns toward the door. There stands Catelyn Tully, his dear wife, with auburn hair filling his heart with warmth. If she only knew the burden he carried, what he would not give for her opinion. However, she could not share his responsibility and more so she did not love the boy. Eddard's heart feels heavy in his chest, it saddens him that the woman he came to love did not welcome a child he took for his own. He turns his back to her and walks towards the window. As he gazes winterfell from above, he hears Cat say: -'My lord, what troubles you?' Round and round his mind flows, what does not trouble him would be a better question. He crushes the letter in his hand and responds: -'King Robert is coming to visit… And Jon Arryn is dead.' His wife lays her small hands on his shoulder as to comfort him, but Ned feels no comfort in them. He pulls away and watches as the flames flicker in the fireplace, would Jon become mad like Aerys. He hoped not, sighing he says: -'My lady should go and prepare for the reception of the King. I too have matters to attend.' The warden of the North, Ned thought as he strode off the room. If he could protect the whole North, he could protect his sister kid. In determination Eddard walked through the halls and stairs of Winterfell, until he reached Jon's door. He turned the knob slowly and silently entered the room. At the bed the prince slept innocently unaware, his angelic face lighted by the moon. Gods have mercy, he looks even more like Lyanna when he is sleeping. Lord Stark approached the child's bed and knelt by it. Only ten-four years the boy had, the same age as his own Robb he thought, as he reached to push a strand of hair out of the boy's face. Jon had become a son for him too and he was proud of both. With much pain, he rested his hand heavily on the top of the young man's head and said: -'Awake, Jon.' Sluggishly, the kid opened his lids and Lyanna's grey eyes stared back at Ned, for that it took all his strength to say the following words: -'The king is coming on the morrow. You are not to leave your room this week, Jon'. The kid raised himself in his elbows and looked sour as he demanded: -'Why father?' Eddard shook his head, he knew it would hurt Jon, but he had no choice, so he responded: -'Robert will not suffer the presence of bastards. You must stay inside this room. I will have Nan bring you food and water. Maybe some wine if you like?' The kid does not answer him and buries his face on the bed. It hurts them both, but the Lord of Winterfell knows he did well, one look at the kid and Robert would know he came from Lyanna.


	2. I - Robb

Robb Stark I

The first rays of sunlight had barely scraped through his window and he had already ran all the way from his room to meet his brother. His heart pumped with anxiety as he pushed the door wide open. They both had so many plans for today. It would be the first time they would ever see a king and he was excited. Maybe they could demand a day of training from the king guards themselves. Ser Barristan Selmy, the bold was the knight that the young man hoped most to see. So when he darted inside Jon's room and found him still abed, Robb frowned and complained: - 'Why aren't you dressed yet, the king will arrive any second now.'

His brother face was impassive as he sat unmoving in his bed. The young lord was deeply annoyed watching Jon uptight position, his legs at the side of his bed whilst gazing out into nowhere. Why in the world couldn't he spend one day without brooding was beyond Robb. He squinted his eyes at his younger brother and faster then Jon could realize he strongly slapped his head. The dark haired boy stumbled forward, but got up as soon as he felt the blow. However, he did not push the auburn haired one like he always did. Something was wrong Robb thought as he stared at the grey cold eyes of his brother, so he asked: -'What's wrong with you!? Stop brooding and get dressed!'

The other boy just shook his head and stared out the window. Robb did not know what had happened it was only yesterday that Jon was just as excited that the king was coming! And now this. He was so angry at his bastard brother that he could hit him again. Yet he did not, hitting Jon was not so fun when he refused to fight back. So the young stark sighed and remained still while saying: -'Brother, please talk to me. Do you feel ill? I thought we were going to have fun today!' Snow looked him in the eye, gave a half hearted smile and mumbled: -'I thought that too. I am not ill, just go my Lord. I am in no mood for games.' Robb frowned there was a sad tone in his brother's words, something had happened and by the old Gods and the new he was going to find out what.

Jon calling lord always stressed him, there should be no such formalities between brothers, but he let it go. Time was running late now, before long people would be looking for them when they already should be downstairs looking like proper presentable lords. Making a swift plan action, Robb jumped over Jon and they both fell to the floor. He held Snow's arm in a tight grip and said: -'Yield now my lord, the king must not wait!' He was surprised when Jon was able to evade his grip and before he could know what was going on he felt a deep pain in the back of his head. Only after raising his hand to the spot that hurt, that he realized he had been thrown harshly to the wall. He stared amazed at the dark red color that now coated the points of his fingers.

At his foot Jon was crying and screaming: -'Are you alright? Robb, are you alright?' He was fine he thought and made a swift move to get up, which made him stumble a bit, but Snow grabbed a hold of his arm and he stabled. At his mind the young Stark thought that maybe he could guilt Jon into joining him and then they would finally meet the King and his knights together. So acting dizzy Robb said: - 'You know, bastards are not supposed to hit their lords. But then again that is not the same for brothers.' He smiled a bit at the end, hoping to soften his brother. Still with tears in his grey eyes, Jon shook his head and apologized: -'I am sorry, brother. I did not intend to hit you, but I can not go with you can't you just leave it?'

Robb frowned at his brother behavior and thought of his mother. She was probably embarrassed to show the king that a bastard was living amongst them. The young Stark felt his heart get heavier with the pain of his younger brother, many times he wished that Jon was his real brother and not a bastard, for in his heart it was so. He sighed and said: -'Did my mother forbade your presence!? Because if she did you know I am the next Lord of Winterfell and I can always say I commanded you to.' Jon briefly laughed at that, and gave him a pet on his shoulder, but then he hanged his head whilst whispering in a resigned voice: -'It is father. The current Lord of Winterfell does not want me there.' Robb felt rage in his veins and blurted: -'Nonsense!', but Jon remained looking at the floor.

Robb was furious with the injustice of it all and said: -'This has my mothers fingers all over it, father would never…' But Jon interrupted him and said: -'It was father, he told me directly that I should not leave my chambers whilst the King's company is here. He is ashamed of me, Robb. I almost a grown man, he probably does not want me here any longer also. I must leave Winterfell, maybe uncle Benjen can take me to the wall after the king leaves?' The young stark felt defeated: -'That is nonsense! I don't care what you say. It was probably my mother that told father to lock you up here. Father would never be ashamed of you, I WILL NEVER BE ASHAMED OF YOU. I want you here, when I am warden of the north you will be my right hand man and help me rule as a Stark, as my brother.'

Jon looked up and smiled: -'We are not children anymore, my Lord. I am a bastard, not your equal.' The young Stark squinted his eyes at his brother with determination and said: -'Then I will have to legitimize you, bastard. But until then I command you to follow me.' Robb turned around raptly and with determined feet the young man walked out the room without looking back to see if Jon was following. Outrage made his thought hazy and he could not grasp the sense that his father had sent Jon into hiding from the royal family eyes. He would tell his father to make Jon legitimate or he would when he became lord of winterfell. This is non-sense Jon was family and his father had always said so despite his mother. The boy sighed, took a big breath and ran his fingers through his auburn hair, and glanced back at Jon who was following him at medium distance.

He was already at his father's door and he hoped for a little more support from Jon before knocking. He mumbled coward to his brother and took a big breath before hitting the door two times, but it was not his father that answered the call. Lady Catelyn was the one to answer and she stared at him with blue piercing eyes that reflected his own. Bravely, Robb stuff his breast and says: -'I was looking for father.' His mother smiles at him and says: - 'Sorry to disappoint. He is down stairs in the yard preparing for the King arrival, where you should be also.' Her hard eyes glances at Jon standing back in the corner not so far from the door, but quickly she turns them back to Robb and reprimands: -'Your fathers orders was no bastards today my son. Come let us join him, you need to be on your best behavior today.'

His mother emphasis on today disturbed him so much, that he let her take his arm and turn him around to the corridor. Politely, Robb asked: -'And why is that? Am I not on my best behavior if I bring Jon' He can smell the scent of winter roses in his mother auburn hair as she swiftly turns around to face Snow and says: -'Bastards are no company fit for Kings and Queens it would be an insult. Besides your father tells me the king wants to join our houses, so today you will probably meet your betrothed princess Myrcella. Lady Catelyn proceeds walking with Robb's arm intertwined with her own, as the young Stark desperately looks back at Jon for help. He is pleased to see Jon steps up and says: -'I don't think she will like to see the blood on his gown'.

His mother stops at that and looks towards his garment searching for blood as she says: -'Blood! Are you hurt, my son?' She quickly finds the blood but not the wound, Robb stills her hands that are grasping him and says: -'It is nothing mother. We were playing around and I hit my head.' Despite his explanation his mother would not have it, she walked over to Jon pointing her finger at him and screaming: -'YOU, you did this! You evil spawn, I curse the day Ned brought you home.' Robb sighs, they do not have time for this drama, if they were late for the king father would kill him. Stressed he shouts: -'Enough, leave him alone mother! He did nothing.I won't come if he is…' All in the midst of their brawl he the young Starks hears an all too familiar voice that stops him mid sentence.

'What is the meaning of this!?' He turns towards the voice, at the hall his father stands looking non-pleased. Robb looks to the floor as his mother complains: -'This insufferable bastard of yours, hit your first son's head. There is blood on Robb's shirt look…' Robb interrupts her and says: -'It was my fault, there is no reason to blame my brother'. The lord of Winterfell diminishes their complaints with a wave of his hand and stares directly at Jon, while saying: - 'My lady Catelyn, I believe the King's company is almost at our door, it would dishonorable for the lady and Lord of Winterfell not to be there to receive them. Go to the yard at once, and gather the children. Take Robb with you. I will be down in a minute'. The young stark protests: -'But father…'

Only then his father looks at him and sternly says: - 'Go now Robb, it is an order.' As his mother pulls him by the arm, he can hear his father saying: -'Jon, go to your room and stay there this time. We will talk later after super I will come to meet you'. Robb can not believe what his father is doing with Jon. Keeping him locked away from the royal family's eyes is nothing like him, but there is no time to talk the king is arriving and also his future wife. He is scared, what if she is ugly, what if I don't like her. He wishes Jon could be with him to ease his mind, his brother always did that, but right now there was no choice. After super than he would to go meet Jon and maybe they both could draw some sense out of their father.


	3. II - Robert

Robert Baratheon I

Goddam this blood-retched cold the king thought as stumbled through the halls of Winterfell followed closely by Ser. Barristan Selmy. He might as well have sent a letter to Ned commanding him to be the hand like Cersei suggested. But no, he had to bloody see her north once again, even though Lyanna was not going to be there. And now as a result here he was drunk and freezing! The fat man took another gulp of his wine and leaned out one of the windows, the old knight grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. He roughly pulled his arm back and remained looking outside. At the distance, he could see the Godswood where he had first meet Lyanna. She was bathing at the spring so wild and free, he could not help but to be in love at first sight.

However, those days where gone, and so was the love of his life thanks to that Targaryen filth. And now he was stuck being King and married to a Lannister for heavens sake. The whole trip to Winterfell had been a nightmare, he takes a long sip of his bottle as he remembers being cooked up inside a small carriage with his queen and her annoying brats. It had almost made Robert want to kill himself, no spine all of his kids. He should never had married into the Lannister family, yet he did and that was done. He came back because he needed to pay his respects to the woman he loved whilst he could still travel. They were not getting any younger, him and Ned. It was time to marry their children and cement their families' friendship.

The king sighed looking at the round towers of Winterfell, they reminded him of how much Lyanna loved them. She was so fond of towers it was a shame that she died in one. Robert turned away from the window and looked at Ser Barristan in spite. He was tired of being followed around everywhere. He started walking away from the Knight, but the old man followed. Annoyed the Baratheon turned around and screamed: -'Don't you have something else to do than to follow a man around Selmy! Go find a woman and let me be, I command you!' The old man bowed his head at the King and said: -'My duty as King's guard is to be by your side sire. I have no desire for a woman.'

Robert's belly shook with laughter as he gagged: -'Old age is a hard thing ahn, Selmy!? Haha!' However, when he turned the joke was on him, because he lost balance and crashed into someone. Ser Barristan urged to his side and pulled him up from the poor bloke that was now under him feeling the weight of all Robert's years as a King. Standing up he coughed up some of the wine he had drunk previously and cleaned his mouth with his sleeve. There was a boy at the ground looking scared and out of breath as Selmy held him at sword point. So the king laughed and said: -'Can't your old eyes see he is just boy. Help the boy up he is hardly an assassin. On your feet boy we won't harm you.'

As Barristan did as he was told Robert watched the young kid and was amazed by him. The light alabaster skin, the dark hair and those eyes, in awe he commanded: -'Come closer.' The kid remained unmoving, so he repeated himself: -'Don't you know to obey your king!? Come here boy I said.' The boy straightened up taking slow and steady steps towards him, but when he was within grasp Robert took him by the face and shoved him near a torch. It was then that he saw better those eyes, those wild grey eyes. It amazed him that such thing was possible, to be looking at Lyanna eyes once again and he could not help but smile, but the boy squirmed and tried to get free from his lock. It was only then he noticed that Ned was standing at his back.

-'Hey, Ned!' The king said smiling. The Lord of Winterfell coughed two times and signaled the boy with his head. Ned always did that when he was doing something that the Stark did not approve, so he released the grip on the kid's face. Quickly the boy moved away from Robert, but the fat man grabbed a hold of the boys arm and pulled him back whilst saying: -'Not so fast boy'. He looked to Ned, laid his arm over the boys shoulder and exclaimed:-'Gods be dammed, Ned! Is this your bastard? He looks exactly like her!' Ser Eddard Stark frowned at his friend, but remained unmoving. So the King continued: -'I do not suppose you planned to keep this boy hidden from me, Stark.' Finally, Ned choose to speak: -'His name is Jon, Robert. And I did not want to trouble your wife or mine with the presence of a bastard in a royal visit.'

The fat man laughed in earnest: -'Hahaha. Oh well you were always more reasonable than me. You were the one that should have been the King, damn you. But hell look at him, I have half a mind to take him with us to Kingslanding. The mere sight of him makes me smile, I suppose there too much of you in him also. Yet he looks more like a Stark than any of your children'. Ned signaled affirmatively, but his words expressed otherwise: -'Except for Arya, my king. She too reminds me of my sister and she will be coming with us.' Robert looked at his friend inquiringly it seemed he did not want to bring Jon maybe he was ashamed that his honor was not as spotless as it needed to be. For now the king choose to concur: -'Oh yes, that little slip girl. Yes too much of Lyanna in that one also. She will become gorgeous I reckon'.

He looked once again at the kid, he looked uncomfortable and so far had not spoken a word. Robert found this too odd, his kids were always talking out of their elbows. Disturbed he said to Ned: - 'My kids also none of them look like me or act like me. It is a disgrace, all of them with that Gods forsaken blonde Lannister hair. But yours here a true Stark, quiet and with a solemn face like there is a stick up his ass'. That made his old friend Eddard laugh and Robert followed suit and decided to humor the kid also: -'Don't look so down, Jon. Your king likes you. Heck I might even get you recognized and marry you to my daughter Myrcella'.

Once again the Lord of Winterfell coughed two times and Robert responded: -'What!? This bastard hatred is nonsense. Blood is blood. I myself have a couple bastards that I would like legitimized'. Much to the kings displeasure Eddard shook his head negatively and said: -'Myrcella is already promised to my first son, Robb. I have no wish to legitimize Jon. I want no quarrel with my wife, Robert'. Surprisingly, that is the time that the kid chooses to speak: -'Father, if I am just an embarrassment then let me join the black and be gone with my uncle today.' Robert frowned and looked to ser Barristan Selmy: -'Garbage kid, the wall has no women! Give me more wine.' He watched as Lord Stark responded his bastard son: -'It is not that Jon, I am very proud of you. Come here, we will go to your room and talk about it. I beg your leave my King'.

Robert nods as he watches the boy walk to his father and he can not help the words that come out of his mouth, though he knows they will anger Lord Stark: -'One way or another, if we can't legitimize him there is no harm bringing him to kingslanding. He will be my squire and out of your wife's eyes.' It annoyed him that Ned did not respond but quickly ushered his son out of sight. Such strange behavior his friend was having, he should be glad that he was taking the boy under his wing. The king scowled and took another sip of his wine, whilst remembering Lyanna's eyes.


	4. III -Jon

Jon III

The boy squinted his eyes, as his father slammed the door closed harshly. He was certain that it had come slightly off its hinges and that part of the wood had splintered. So much was the shame of him that Ned was fuming in anger like never before. Ghost looked up in suspicion, so Jon went to him and pet away the direwolf fears at the same time as he thought himself to be an utter disgrace for disobeying his orders to stay in his room during the royal family stay. As such he could not raise his eyes from the floor, but he could hear the Lord of Winterfell pacing front and back while mumbling: -'Over my dead body…. this should never have happened…. I need to find a way…Bloody Kings landing.' Suddenly his father stopped in front of him in a halt and silence was made. Jon's eyes remained on the floor, but he could still feel the waves of anger coming of off Ned.

Firmly his father said: -'Look at me Jon, it does not do well for a Stark to be looking at the floor all the time. You should keep your head raised even when you bow.' As he raised his grey eyes to find his father matching ones, his heart filled up with joy. A Stark he had called him and Ned had yet to chastise him for his actions, which was a bit confusing for the young boy, so Jon demanded: -'Are you not angry, father?' The Lord Stark laughed loudly whilst responding: - 'I am beyond anger Jon. Anger does not cover what I feel at the moment. You disobeyed my order and now Robert wants to take you to Kings Landing.' Jon did not understand the matter, the king had liked him for some reason and he bore no offence, but his father was still mad. He mustered all his courage to defy the order: -'I understand that I am a bastard and that shames you, but I can not be locked in a room. If my presence displeases you so, give me leave to join the Night watch.'

He stared as his father shook his head in disagreement and said: -'That is not the point Jon. Get a warm coat and follow me; you and I are going night hunting right now.' Mesmerized at how quick his father turned his back to leave, Jon quickly grabbed a coat to trail his steps with his white direwolf close behind. The lord of the manor walked fast and with steady paces, but the young boy had no trouble catching up. Soon they were outside near the stables to be greeted by ser Rodrik Cassel and Maester Luwin. My lord they both say in unison and Ned responded with an order: -'Ser Rodrick, have two of our best horses prepared and be quick about it.' Both man looked at each other in confusion, however the elderly man is the first to speak: -'My Lord, what urgent matter you need to attend at the hour of the wolf?'

Jon too feels lost at the Stark's actions, but remains silent as his father retorts: -'A maester should not question his Lord, I feel like going out for a midnight chase with Jon that's all. Rodrick, why are you standing there like a fool? Go, make haste!' The old captain nods and runs to the stables as Maester Luwin continues his plead: -'I mean no disrespect, but this is too unusual of my lord. I served the castle of Winterfell and your family for so long, need I remind you that the King will miss you in the morning. And even if he does not, what must I tell Lady Catelyn when she finds you not in your marital bed tonight.' Even Jon could see that this night hunt was too out of character for Ned. Despite the king, his stepmother would be gnashing her teeth and wanting for his head on a plate by the time they got back from his late stroll his father had just planned.

The answer given by Lord Stark intrigued him further: -'Go now and warn my wife that I am out for a night hunt with my son, we will be back by morning.' The old man Luwin rubbed his chain and said: -'What of the King?' His farther ran the palm of his hand through the side of his head, an action that his brother Robb too seemed to mimic when he was stressed. Ned took a big breath and said: -'If you run into Robert, tell him me and Jon will meet him for lunch. And by all means keep him away from Kate.' Jon sighed, so this was really happening a night ride just him and father. He always dreamed of this, but something was off. There was some hidden agenda that Lord Stark was not telling him or anyone for that matter. They watched silently as Master Luwin left shaking his head negatively in resignation as he went. Before long Ser Rodrick Cassel was arriving with both their mares, Ned's and Robb's horses were the quickest ones in Winterfell.

Jon gulped and told his worries to his father: -'My Lord, if I take his horse my brother would be furious.' It was as if he did not speak, Ned was already mounting and saying: -'Be quick about it boy. It does not do well to disobey the Lord of Winterfell two times in a day.' He felt cornered with no way out as he stepped on the stirrup and raised himself to the mare., but with time the feeling of riding free into the night grabbed a hold of him. As the black stallion hooves hit the ground faster, Jon felt the frosty wind as it rushed through his cheeks and into his hair, making him slightly numb. It howled at his ear and made him fell alive as it numbed his skin. At his side his father galloped in earnest, but Robb's mare and Ghost had no trouble keeping up. The young Stark smiled and urged his horse onwards as if to win a non-existing race.

Looking up he could see innumerous stars that light up the night sky of the north, it was a beautiful clear night and he was glad to be out in the open. He looked back at his father and asked: -'What now, my lord?' Ned pointed out to a path in between the near by forest with his head, a couple of stags ran in between the trees to find cover. Jon slowed down his horse, took his bow and waited for his father. Ghost had stopped a little bit to the front and was now howling to the half moon, Jon himself felt like howling too. Lord Stark's horse came to a stop near the rim of the woods, where Ned quickly dismounted and tied its reins. As Jon did the same, he noticed his direwolf had run into the forest: -'Ghost' he mumbled, but dared not to scream for it would scare their prey. Eddard though noticed his concern and said softly: -'Stag first, come.'

They made no noise as they slipped throughout the paths in between the trees and roots to find the group of stags. Unlike his siblings, it was easy for Jon to remain silent. Sansa once had said that he was boring and silent just like the winter. She had meant to hurt him, but he took it as a compliment. Once too Lord Cassel had said to Robb that he sometimes should be as silent as Jon and that being silent was a good thing if one was planning a surprise attack. And such was the case Jon thought as he watched his father stealthily approach the preys and shoot one stag on the leg. It was time for him to prove himself, the young man thought as he pulled his own string and hit the belly of the stag. One more arrow from his father and the beast was down. Jon's chest swelled after Ned came to his direction and patted him on his shoulder, he had done good.

Lord Eddard went on to skin the animal and ordered Jon to gather some wood. He did what he was bid and started calling for his direwolf too: -'Ghost, Ghost!' Its displeased him when he was not near the direwolf, what if he was hurt Jon thought. He saw a trail in the mud floor and heard the sound of human breathing. Jon shook his head as if to clear the image, his heart running fast now. He hears a pair of shuffling leafs before he is attacked and thrown into the ground. It is Ghost, the winter wolf licks Jon's face at earnest and the young boy can not help but laughed: -'Hey, there boy. Easy, you found me already. You found me.' The boy is happy as he returns to his father side and so is Ghost by the smell of meat. In cue lord Stark throws a piece of meat to the direwolf, while Jon lays down the wood he gathered.

As soon as the fire is lit his lord father starts talking: -'I apologize for dragging you out here in the middle of the night, Jon. There was nothing else I could do.' The young stark nods at his father and says: -'No matter, I enjoy being out in the open. The castle sometimes feels too hot and constricting' He watches Ned shuffle around as if it is not comfortable to sit on the hard muddy floor. The young man it is startled by the next sentence of his father mouth: -'That is the problem, son. You are too much like her. Lyanna, my sister… I remember her saying something similar to me a long time ago. She was as wild as the North, I am glad that at least you are calmer.' Jon frowned at his father and responded: -'What's that got to do with anything?'

Lord Eddard sighed and answered: -'More than you know child'. Ned stood up and once again ran the palm of his hand through the side of his head leaving Jon uncomfortable, than he continued speaking: -'I was hopeful you would be older, when I told you who your mother was. Nonetheless, now Robert has seen you and not strangely wants to take you with him. I have no choice.' His father words confused him, yet excited him. So many questions… He would give up the answer of all of them just to know his name. And now he would, he could not contain his youth and said: -'Please, do speak her name. My lord knows not how much I dreamed of this day.' His father face seemed sad as he approached Jon and ruffled the kid's hair while saying: -'There, there you will have your truth soon enough. But first you must promise me you will not run away and from now on you will obey me. You caused much trouble running into the king already.'

His grey winter eyes were wide open with anticipation and he would promise anything to know, so standing up to meet his father gaze the boy vowed: -'My lord Father, I will not run away. I never meant to disobey you from the start.' Ned nodded at him, pulled his dagger out cut his hand and extended the bloodied hand with dagger to Jon. It disturbed him that his mother name was such secret that demanded blood vows, but just the same the kid cut his own hand and offered it in agreement. While they shook hands, Lord Eddard started speaking: -'Honor comes first to the Starks, you must never fail to keep a promise or else it would be the disgrace of our family. Now Jon, my sweet son, take a seat and I will tell you the story of your mother. Bear with me that it goes a long way back to a time where I myself was just a young man, just like you.'

Jon always loved the long stories that his father told to him and Robb. He could feel though that this was going to be a big story and it annoyed him much. He wanted to know her name and now was not too soon. However, he could not make his father angry, he had to obey so he sat and waited for the story to unfold. His father continued: -'My sister Lyanna, my brother Brandon and your favorite uncle Benjen and I were all at the tournament in Harrenhal, along with Robert that back then was like a brother to me much more than my own. We were so young and excited; we all had our whole lives ahead of us. Nervertheless, it was then that our lives began to turn sour. Lyanna's hand had been promised by your Grandfather for Robert Baratheon, but she loved him not. She was a wild lady wolf, hard to be tamed, yet in Harrenhal she found a match in Raeghar Targaryen.'

Frowning, the young stark objected: -'I know the story of how the war started, can we not start after then? And I thought Lyanna loved Robert and was abducted by the Targaryen prince.' His father laughed, got up and walked to the fire were the roasted deer meat smelled so sweet and smoky that it brought water to Jon's mouth. Ned cut a piece of meat and threw it on his direction. The boy caught it on mid air and grabbed a bite out of it. He had yet to have eaten and he supposed his father wanted him to shut up. This story was going to take forever. He ate silently and listened: -'Raeghar did kidnap my sister, but not without her consent. However, I would find this truth only later, the thing is the prince conquered her heart and she went with him. We were fools not to see. After the war was done and we were doomed, but I thought I could still find my sister and bring her home.'

His father sat once again leaning out in his sword, he touched his head to the blade, he looked tired and so human that it made Jon nervous. He was glad when Ned raised his head and started talking again: -'She was there at Dorne, in the tower of joy, guarded by three members of the Royal Guard. They fought to the death, but in the end only I and Howland remained. I was so tired when I climbed those steps, but, oh Jon, I was so happy. I think that since then I never been truly happy again. My childhood, my freedom and my family were all lost at that war. However, that is another issue the thing is when I entered Lyanna's room, she had just given birth and she was dying. By God…" His father stopped talking and rubbed his face forcibly, Jon pitied him and asked: -'I am sorry father, that you lost a sister and a nephew on the same day.'

Ned laughed like a madman and got up abruptly. Eddard scared Jon as he knelt by him and held the young man's head with both hands whilst saying: -'That is the thing Jon, the child did not die, but is sitting right here in front of me. My nephew is alive, I brought him home as my own to keep him safe from Robert's wrath. My nephew is you son!' Jon took Ned's hand of his face under protest and stumbled backwards, this was crazy. This could not be, his father truly had gone insane. He complained loudly against what he heard: -'This is madness. I am your son!' Lord Eddard stood over him and offered his hand to help the young man up, whilst saying: -'You are my son. I was the one to raise you…' Jon suspiciously takes his father's hand to stand. Did his father wit return he thinks, but his hopes soon dilute as the madness continues: - 'However, Your true father was Raeghar Targaryen and your mother Lyanna Stark.'

Jon forcibly takes his hand out of his fathers saying: -'This can not be, this is folly. My eyes are grey like the Starks and my hair isn't even white. There is no trace of Targaryen blood what so ever in me.' Ned shakes his head and responds: -'It is true, Starks genes run strong in you. This things happen, look at Robb there is not an ounce of a Northman's appearance in him, yet there is still Stark blood in him.' The young man can not dare to believe, his true mother and father dead and gone. And the one who raised him a liar… He would never meet them, and he was still a bastard. He rubbed his eyes and sat on the muddy floor by his direwolf. Ghost put his head on Jon's lap and looked up at him, as if shedding sympathy with its owner. And then Lord Stark continued speaking: -'You look just like Lyanna. When Robert saw you, he saw a glimpse of his long lost love. I told you to stay in you room because I dared not that he would see.'

The young boy sighed and looked up at his now uncle. This was non-sense, but then again he could remember the King's reaction, if it was true and he was Lady Lyanna and Raeghar's son…. His father took the words out of his mind: -'He would have killed you if he found out.' Jon looked up at his father and said: -'Why? Why would you disgrace your honor and raised me as your own, when you should have killed me in that tower.' Eddard approached him, put a hand upon his head and whispered: -'I made a promise to your mother to keep you safe.' The words for some reason warmed Jon's heart and he smiled as his now uncle continued: -'Robert wants me to take you to kingslanding, but it is too dangerous. I do not thrust the Lannisters, however I have a plan and you must bear with me Jon.'


	5. IV - Myrcella

**Princess Myrcella IV**

Birds chirped outside her window, when her lady mother came rushing in to awake her. Myrcella had been dreaming of home, she would miss the green gardens of the Red Keep where so many times she had played with her brother. Oh Tommen, sweet Tommen, what would be of him. Nonetheless, the dream was over and her mother was already giving her orders. The young blonde girl rubbed her tired blue eyes and swung her slim legs to the side of the bed. An unknown maid from the north came to dress her. She knew the strange woman would be her private servant from now on, as a courtesy from Lady Catelyn Tully. However, she could not stop missing Laura Rock that had been her maid and companion for so long, yet after she was dressed she thanked the odd fat woman in kindness: -'Thank you maid. May I ask what your given name is?'

Before the woman could respond, her mother interrupted loudly dishing: -'A servants name has no value. I am deeply annoyed Myrcella that you would rather talk to the help, than to spend the last minutes of your family's presence with your mother. What will ever become of you without me?' The young blonde girl smiles, she would miss her mother nagging. The Baratheon princess rushes into her mothers arms and hugs her. Queen Cersei kisses the top of her head and runs her fingers through the locks of golden hair that fall down Myrcella's shoulder, then she says: -'Worry not my sweet princess, I will convince your brute of a father to have you back home in no time. I do not know what has gotten into that big fat Baratheon's head of his, but you must stay strong and remember that you are a Lannister'. It troubled the princess when her mother spoke ill of her father and Myrcella knew she should not protest, but the words just slipped through her mouth: -'I'm a Baratheon too.'

Queen Cersei wrinkled her nose in disgust and responded: -'That much can not be remedied, however this misguided marriage to the Starks can. I will not have you contaminated with their dull sense of honor, when clearly you have so much yet to learn.' The young princess heart constricted and she could almost cry, if she had not been taught crying to be a sign of weakness. From early age her lady mother had been educated her in the ways of how a royal Lannister princess should behave. But unlike her brother Joffrey, she had failed miserably many times. Nonetheless, she managed it more and more as she grew older. She was already two-ten years and she would not be scolded for the rest of her life. So she decided then to tell her mother of her heart: -'But I like Robb, mother. The Starks are a powerful family.'

Laughter erupted loudly from her mother lips and filled Myrcella heart with instant hope that was soon crushed by Cersei's next words: - 'You amaze me. There many more families that would be more suitable, not that the Starks are not a good marriage, but it is too soon. You must truly think it is a brilliant idea to stay away from your family at such young age. Do you hate me that much?' It takes all the sweet girl strength not to look down in shame, hurting her mother feelings is the last thing princess Myrcella means to do. So fumbling with her hands she apologizes: - 'I regret to ever have given you such a notion mother. I love you dearly. My heart is thorn that my family is leaving, but I will be fine.' The queen gazed at her directly one of her eyebrows risen as if examining the princess hidden thoughts. Disregarding them all, Cersei turned around abruptly and started walking towards the door.

Her mother exists where always dramatic, Myrcella thought as she watched the tail of her mother crimson dress dragging behind gracefully as Cersei marched out of the room. Before leaving though her mother said: -'Move along then child. Let's say our farewells and get this over with. I can not get away from this gods dammed freezing place fast enough.' The young princess fell in step after her mother whilst thinking that North wasn't so bad. In fact she was quite fond of the green open spaces, mountains and of the intriguing white tree with red leaves. Nature here was so beautiful and untamed; she could not wait to see the snow. As for a child of summer, she had never lived through a winter.

The princess struggled to keep up with the Queen, but still her mother talked as if she was by her side: -'We are leaving a guard with you, do not presume to trust him. No one can be trusted remember that. I will not have my daughter pass as an idiot.' The princess had answered as they approached the corridor that would lead them out into the yard:-'Yes, mother.' This was it Myrcella thought. The dream was over, her family was leaving her behind at Winterfell today. It would be scary being alone, guard or no guard. Myrcella was so lost in thought that she only noticed they had arrived outside when she crashed into her mother's legs. Cersei looked down on her and held her face whilst saying: -'You clumsy child. My beautiful girl, you hold own to all I taught you. Write me frequently, won't you?' Myrcella nodded at her mother and squinted her eyes not to cry, she could always blame the light of the day that was nearly blinding.

Still they had reached the outside of the castle and she could all members of the Stark's family as well as of her family standing about the courtyard. She and her mother were late and she was embarrassed. Her beautiful Robb stood dressed sharply in grey colors, next to his Lord father whilst Lady Catelyn said goodbye to her own daughter. Maybe they could ease each others pain as two mothers and two daughters would say their farewells today. As in cue her father howled: - 'Good grievance woman, where the hell were you?' Her mother narrowed her eyes at the Stark bastard boy that now seemed to follow her father everywhere. Myrcella thought Jon Snow to be very good-looking, but not at all close as handsome as Robb. She is pulled out of her reverie by her mother's voice: -'I had to say goodbye to my daughter had I not, husband. You took her from her mother and one year is way to long.'

The king buffed and retorted: -"It will pass soon enough and now you will have Sansa to play with. Rush with you get in the cabin we are leaving.' He barely looked at Myrella, but nodded his head at her saying: -'Farewell, daughter.'It was to short of a goodbye and it broke her heart, but she had no time to dwell on it as her sweet little brother held her dearly. Crying his eyes out, Tommen held on to her dress, until annoyed Joffrey grasped him by the collar and said: -'A prince should not cry, but show courage. You are an utter disgrace brother. Let's go we are leaving'. The crowned prince had been more vicious these days, because he envied the attention that their father was giving to the Starks bastards. Jon was all Robert was talking about this days and she too felt it was unfair.

However, when Joffrey finished by giving their little brother a slap on his head and pulling him by the ear making Tommen cry further yet. Myrcella rushed forward, but before she could get to her little brother, Robb had approached them. The young Stark took Tommen out of Joffrey's grasp and said: -'Brothers should not fight in such ways. Tommen remember my promise! In a year your sister and I will go visit in Kings Landing, and then I will teach you how to shoot an arrow'. Myrcella smiled in happiness and Joffrey looked as if he had swallowed a lemon hole. She could not help but laugh. Although she covered her mouth, unlike her recent friend Arya that laughed outright at her older brother's face. She was glad that Arya was staying to keep her company, Winterfell would be a boring place without her. Though she wished Sansa also could have stayed.

She was afraid that Joffrey would mistreat her red haired friend, but no sense could be brought to Sansa's head. The stark girl was too in love with being a queen. So this was it her only female friend would be Arya, and that scared her a bit because the kid seemed as wild as the north. Sighing Myrcella thought that she would miss spending time with her uncle Tyrion, but just as she thought that she heard his voice at her back: -'You did not think I would not say goodbye to my favorite nice, did you?' Myrcella laughed and responded: -'I am your only nice uncle.' The dwarf gave her a tight hug and said: -'I knew I could not fool your wits. Here you go. This is a cyvasse board, a gift worthy for a Princess.' Myrcella thanked her uncle and watched him mount his horse with the aide of her uncle Jaime that blinked at her causing her to smile.

She then turned her attention to the Starks. Lady Catelyn seemed to be very unhappy with her husband these days and refused giving him a goodbye kiss. Myrcella thought that it was probably because in a similar way Lord Stark had taken her daughter away. The young princess attention turned to her mother's carriage in hopes to catch a glimpse of the Queen, but no such luck. The red and yellow decorated wagon was already leaving the courtyard, followed closely by her uncle's. The young Lannister girl sighed in sadness, but soon there was a hand in her shoulder that made her spirit lighter. Robb's dashing blue eyes are at her as he says: -'Are you alright, my princess? I am also sad to my father and siblings leave at such dire hour. Be certain that we will make our best to entertain you whilst your stay.' Myrcella blushed, bowed to her future husband and responded: -'You need not to worry, my lord.'

She knew the Starks were having a though time, with the fall of Brandon Stark. Even though the kid had woken up it was still though as he would never walk again. Maybe he would want to learn to play cyvase with her; she would ask him after supper she thought proudly to herself. At her side Lord Stark was giving Arya one last hug, she wished her father was kinder to her, fondness to his kids seemed to come the northman. Distracted by her thought she did not notice, Lady Stark's approach, but could see now that she was talking about her: -'Princess Myrcella does not look well, you must accompany her to breakfast Robb. Afterwards come meet me at Brandon's room.' The young girl had no time to say goodbye to her mother in-law, she left in a hurry and Robb offered his arm saying: -'May I interest you in some lemon cake?'

The blonde girl could feel herself blushing as she smiled and took the arm of her future to be husband. Grateful still for the young stark saving of her little brother, as they walk together she says: -'Thank you Robb for aiding, my brother Tommen'. The handsome boy answers: -'You need not thank me, I saw it disturbed you. Does prince Joffrey always act like this?' The question is an honest one and Myrcella would be afraid to answer it if her mother was there, but she was alone at winterfell and that was not the case. So the young Baratheon princess laughed and said: -'My brother can be quite cruel at times, however I think the King's liking to Jon got a bit under his skin.' Robb stopped, looked away from her towards the gates of the castle and ran his hand to the side of his head sighing. Then he said: -"It got under my mother's skin also.'

Myrcella nodded and looked at the blue eyes boy with worry. Was her love sad? Did he feel exchanged? Did he blame her for not being able to go to kings landing with his father while the bastard son did? What would ever a young man of four-ten want with a two-ten girl? As they entered the Kitchen all questions remained unanswered, but as they sat Robb managed to question: -'Have you any idea why your father took such liking to my brother?' It is the young princess turn to sigh. She knows not of the reason, but she does not want to tell that her father Robert never talked to her. So she tells him something that she heard from her mother, one day after super: -'From what I heard, he looks like your aunt Lady Lyanna Stark.'


	6. V- Ned

V - Ned

We had traveled a long time by now and each day we grew further apart from Winterfell. We were riding as hard as possible beneath the clear cold skies of the North. Yet it was not fast enough for my taste, every single day Robert drew closer to Jon under the suspicious stare of the Lannister's. The king traveled with a big company which demanded frequent stops and even if we were a smaller band, he still was to fat to ride faster. My only hope was getting to Neck before Robert claimed Jon as his own squire. During the journey he began to be outspoken about his inane notions to keep Jon at King's Landing. His favoritism to the boy was mostly made clear during the stops on our path and had not passed unnoticed by the King's own blood, prince Joffrey. More and more, I could notice little spites in between the children with Sansa constant nagging that Jon was a bastard and should not have been brought along.

However, despite being put down as a lesser person by the Lannister and his own sister, Jon seemed to thrive on the journey. I could see that spending time with Robert joyous persona was lifting a tow that weighted on his heart for long. Most of the time we were not riding was spent watching the kid take lessons from ser Barristan Selmy. Round and round they danced with swords while I and Robert drank watching the spectacle. Each day Jon was improving his swordsmanship and his head was raised higher as he gained confidence. Every now and then Robert himself would take a swing at teaching the young kid: -'Stark, let me teach you to use a sword' he would say and refuse to call him Snow. Those were calm days for summer enjoyment, but winter was coming. And there was always a storm looming over our heads, which lay on the truth of Jon's parentage.

Hence I was grateful to be now looking at Ser Howland Reed that had come to great us near the green fork to lead us to his ever changing castle in the neck. The Crannogman seemed happy to meet us also and pledged his faith to our family, before he kneeled to the King. As we followed him through the trails of the swamps, the prince regent said: -'All this idiotic turns on this filthy land… I got mud, MUD up to my arms! Let's turn back and head to Riverrun castle.' It had not been the first time that I had noticed how spoiled the child prince had become and it concerned me the king he would become. I glanced down to the Lord of Greywater who was walking by my horse's left side and shook my head, showing him that I disapproved the prince's behaviour. There was nothing that I could do or say, nevertheless ridding to my right Robert did say: -'Suck it up, Joffrey. You look like a nagging woman complaining about her dress. So get a dress or get moving. I want a drink before sun down.'

We rode hard to reach the crag castle, but the sight was rewarding. In between a circle of tall branched trees there was a narrow bridge lit by a hundred golden torches that would lead our way into Greywater. We stopped before the view of the flickering flames at eve and the big round structure of the crag, while Lord Reed said: -'Welcome, my King and my Lord Stark. I am sorry to say your men must stay here and find shelter in the tree huts.' I looked up around me and frowned for not having perceived the bizarre structures that surrounded us interlacing themselves with the branches and leaves. Little rope stairs went up, down and across from tree to tree and hut to hut as if they belonged to the place and bright bugs flied in between. Fireflies I thought at the same time as Jon approached me and whispered to me: -'Father, are those fairies?'

His face was a mist of wonder and shock making it impossible for me not to laugh at his innocence. The wonder of a child I thought, but as I was beginning to answer him, Howland spoke: -'Yes, little fairies it is a shame they are nearly extinct. We protect them here and in exchange they bring us joy with their fiery dance. I do not believe we have meet, what is your name child?' I was certain that the Lord of the cragnoman knew who he was speaking to, but the little man was smart enough to fake disinterest. Jon was discreet by saying only: -'Jon Snow, my lord.' However, Robert did not waste the chance to stir things by saying: -'Oh just look at him, Howland. He is a Stark through and through. Look, at that solemn face!' Jon smiled causing the king to throw a punch in his arm and laugh out rightly, while Joffrey's face looked as grim as ever.

We were saved by a slim boy that approached by saying: - 'Father, the feast you asked for is ready.' I could see traces of Howland in the kid and was pleased as the Lord of Greywater responded: -'This I my own boy, Jojen Reed. I think he is about the same age as you Jon. You may sleep in his room for tonight. Son, be kind to escort him.' I watched the boy smile as he said: -'Yes, father" and offered a hand for Jon to dismount his horse. We all followed suit and tied our horses, while Queen Cersei and her company descended from their carriage. By then a short girl holding a fishing spear moved toward them, as she came closer smiling I could see her fair features. I prayed to the Old Gods that, Jon would fall in love with her green eyes.

As we walked towards the crag, I was distracted by my own thoughts. It was the only way to keep him out of harm. Previously, I had told Robert that Jon was already promised to Meera Reed. Though the young man still struggled with the thought, he had concurred with the lie. My plan was to leave him here at the Neck, so Howland would finish raising him and then he could marry Lady Meera. I watched as the girl's long brown wavy hair bounced as she walked and hoped the boy would find her beautiful enough. This would be a shot at a happy life for him, away from the Game of thrones. However, I could not be prepared for what was about to happen during the feast. As we got accommodated and toasted to the King's health, the was a slight disturbance in the hall.

To my demise, prince Joffrey was ushered in by the Hound whilst holding what appeared to be a bloody arm. Behind him the King's guards brought his boy looking as mad as ever, followed closely by Jojen Reed and Sansa. Such was Jon's anger that his grey eyes seemed to glow a bit purple. The sight scared me so that I rushed to his side saying:-'What is the meaning of this!?' The king too rose from his chair and the permanent scowl that marred Cersei's face was changed to one of worry. The queen rushed out of her chair to her son's side and kept repeating: -'My darling boy, what happened? Happened?' I took the guards hands off of Jon, while Robert screamed: -'Silence woman! You treat him as child, speak now son.' Joffrey's face looked wicked as he said: -'The bastard told that rabid dog of his to attack me!' Not before he spoke, Jon answered angrily: -'He is a direwolf!'

It was the wrong answer. I grabbed a hold of Jon's shoulder and whispered him to calm down. The Queen shoot us daggers with her eyes while she spoke: -'This is treason!' Robert looked at loss, but then by the second time on the day Jojen saved us by saying: -'Jon did not do it, my king.' Prince Joffrey growls and his mother bites by saying: -'Are you saying the prince is a liar? Because it is treason. We should never come her…' Happily, Robert stops her speech by saying: -'ENOUGH! Kid's fight Cersei, it was just a scratch.' The queen frowns and responds: -'Joffrey will bear the scars for the rest of his life, that beast must be killed and this bastard punished.' The air seemed to be ticker and I had difficult to breath, however I managed to say: -'We do not know what happened for certain; I propose we inquire them separately.'

I was relieved as Robert nodded and said: -'I knew you would be a good king hand, Ned. Tomorrow then.' I took Jon by the neck and lead him out to the hall, followed closely by Howland Reed and his children. As we walked to my chambers I scolded him: -'Are you mad? You were lucky the Reeds are our bannerman or else you would be punished there and then.' Jon refused to look me at the eye, but I could see anger still resonated from him. I sighed and was about to speak when Meera said: -'It was not his fault, Lord Stark. We were all there, Joffrey cursed at him and provoked, but Jon remained unmoving.' I sighed, this did not change the fact that the prince was hurt, bitten by a direwolf. Jojen complemented the tale by saying: -'He called him a coward and when Jon turned to walk away, Joffrey tried to strike him with the sword.'

By the middle of the tale my heart was beating strongly and out of pace, my head hurt and I rubbed my face as Jon continued: -'Ghost, would never harm him if he had not attempted to hurt me.' I sighed and looked to the boy, this trip was leaving him wild like Lyanna. He continued by saying:- 'Father, I need to get to my direwolf, they have him all tied up. It is hurting him.' Before I can speak, Howland asks:- 'How do you know it is hurting him? Do you dream of being a wolf boy?' Jon nodded. I shake my head in resignation this legends of wargs and fairies deeply annoyed me. So I said: -'Enough of this old nan tales, we have a serious matter in our hands. Jon you will not leave this room'.

By the looks of the kid, we would do just that as soon as I left the room. So I ordered again: -'Do you hear me, Jon. You promised. You must obey me. Now you know your mother's name and it is time to fulfill your promises as a Stark should.' He answers me then, saying: -'But Ghost.' I am glad that Howland speaks for myself saying: -'The direwolf will be fine, I will take care of him myself and see he is properly kept.' The chief of the crannogmen looks at me concerned and then says to his children: -'You two will sleep here and keep Jon company. Tomorrow morning the king will hear this story from each one of you and with luck he will be gone with the pack of lions by the afternoon.' As we got out of the room I was anxious for Jon's safety, I looked to my friend Reed and he pat my shoulder saying: -'He will be fine, my Lord.' But there was no such certainty in my heart.

I looked to the closed door afraid to leave Jon unguarded, but Ser Howland said: -'They will be fine, my Meera knows how to wield a spear.' It does not comfort me, there are many Lannister trained men near. However, the crannogman says: -'Walk with me. We will not go far. Let's secure Jon's wolf and then we will come back.' I let myself be leaded out and soon we find Ghost tied tightly by the neck to a tree. It is bleeding by the neck and trying to get out. I rush to it side and try to comfort it. As Howland unties the chain from the tree, a Lannister soldier comes shouting: -'Hey, you can not untie the beast. Queen's Cersei orders.' My hand automatically reaches for my sword, but Reed stops it and responds: -'We are taking it to a more secure place. We have cells specially made for holding crocodiles. It was almost breaking from his chains can't you see. Do you want to be eaten by a direwolf?'

It is amazing that we manage to get the direwolf back to Reed's room. As we get inside, I release Ghost from his chains, it licks my hand in thanks. But soon it retrieves itself to a corner and lays its head down in sadness. Still kneeling I frown at it, he is probably wondering what did he do wrong and where is Jon. At my back Howland says: -'Was it wise to tell the boy about Lyanna, Ned?' The question lingers unanswered in the air as it being hanging over my head this whole trip. I stand up and say: -'I fear that Jon is becoming too wild. This marriage with Meera I never asked you. Do you concur?' Lord Reed smiles at me as he responds: -'Nothing would please me most my friend. I see why Robert wants to keep the boy.'

I run my fingers through the side of my hair in despair, hoping to ease my headache and say: -'I fear for Jon's future if Robert drags him to Kingslading. We are still half a way there and look what already happened.' This marriage I invented was the only thing that could free Jon, so he could stay in Greywater, but still I had to ask if the lord of the Neck would take him as a squire. As in cue Howland said: -'Jon is welcome at my house. We will tell the King tomorrow, he and the direwolf are staying.' I nodded and had half a mind to leave Sansa's direwolf also. The creatures were to wild for the capital. Tiredly I said: - 'I must get back to Jon.' However, the crannogman shook his head negatively and said: -'I will watch over him, I too made a promise. Get some sleep Ned, you will need your wits for tomorrow.'


	7. VI -Jon

VI – Jon

Jon passed back and forth in the small room he had been restricted to, as Jojen and Meera watched. The wooden walls seemed to be constricting and he still felt as if something was strangling his neck. He put a hand to it and rubbed forcibly. In concern, Lady Meera asked him: -'Are you alright?' He stopped, looked at the girl's beautiful emerald eyes and shook his head negatively. Looking up to the low ceiling, he gathered strength not to run out the door. But then the memory of Joffrey came to his mind and he remembered… oh, how he wanted to burn him alive. He never felt such hate before and this scared him. It felt like fire itself was burning in his veins. Thanks to the old gods that his father had come to him and whispered for him to calm down back at the hall. But that was a lie, Ned was not his father. Still they were bonded by blood and lord stark was the closest thing he ever had for a father.

Meera seemed to notice his stress and put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. He looked to her and smiled. The girl was older five-ten years, but still shorter than him. He did not love her yet, but he would grow to it. She sure was kind enough, unlike Joffrey that asshole. I could have run my sword through him and parted him in half for what he is doing to Ghost. However, there was nothing he could do now. He was cooked up in this bed chamber with two of the Reeds to guard him. It upset him that his own father did not thrust him, but Meera brought him out of his dire thoughts by saying: -'My lord father will protect your wolf, you needn't worry.' Jojen nodded in agreement and added: -'Yes, nothing will happen to your direwolf while it is in Greywater.' Jon felt reassured by his new found friends and the pain on his throat become to lessen.

He sat on the bed beside Meera and breathed in and out, whilst trying to control his emotions. He would prove to his father that he was trustworthy. The daughter of Howland Reed took his hand on her own and squeezed it. She appeared to be always smiling and Jon wondered if he would be happy with her at the neck. At least their sons and daughters would have a real name, a true sigil and green would be their color. They would not be bastards like their father. Jon smiled back at her as he imagined their children and suddenly he had a will to kiss her. He did not though, because Jojen broke the moment by speaking: -'I dreamt of your brother, yesterday.' The first image on my mind was me and Robb running through the walls of Winterfell. It was the first time that I thought back to the past and missed my sibling so I asked excitedly: -'Robb!?'

Jojen's answer was like a bucket of cold water: -'No, not him. The one who lost his legs.' Brandon I thought to myself and then angrily responded: -'Brandon. He did not lose his legs. They just don't work anymore.' I looked to Meera at the end, but she said nothing as her brother continued speaking: -'Yes, Brandon. I dreamt of him and also of you. Winter is coming Jon and both of you will have an important role in it.' We are all startled to hear a voice at the door: -'It seems the Starks are always destined to be saviors.' We jumped out of our seats and the Reeds said in unison: -'Father'. It took me a moment to notice I was still holding hands with Meera, but I did when she broke the hold of my hand as if it was fire. We were embarrassingly looking at Lord Reed now, while he said: -'Did you have a vision about Jon, Jojen?'

The slim brown haired boy took a step to the front bravely and stuffed his chest before saying: -'Yes, my lord father. The Gods favor him, but his path I am afraid will not be in the neck.' His words downed everyone and the sweet green eyed girl was now looking sadly to the floor. So Jon speaks firmly: -'No, I am betrowed to your sister and I plan to keep the promise made by my father. In the neck I will stay.' He turns to Meera and kneels before her whilst saying: -'My lady, we only just meet, but I will come to love you as I hope you also will.' She smiles once again filling my heart with warmth as she responds: - 'I think I love you already. You are honorable, brave, kind and I must say…not bad to the eye.' I blushed while they all laughed, except for Jojen, who said: -'Love for him will come deathly and swift like a burning flame.'

Jojen's words seemed like a warning directed at Jon. Was his life forever to be doomed? He is glad to hear Ser Howland Reed next words: -'Not if we can help it. This country has had enough of untamed love. Jojen, you are free to go. Pack your things, you ride for Winterfell on the morrow. May you service Lord Brandon the best you can'. I watched as Jojen bowed in thanks and his father continued speaking: -'Meera, you too must go to bed. If Jon is not allowed to stay in the Greywatch castle, you will leave with him. You must protect him'. I frowned at his words and said: -'I do not need protection.' He ignored me and said to his children: - 'Go now.' Meera bowed and left, but Jojen hugged his father tightly and said: -'This may be the last time I see you father.' Lord Reed for the first time looked truly concerned as he asked: - 'And Meera?' Jojen bowed and as he turned to leave said: - 'You will see her again and she will give you a grandson that will carry our name, yet have Starks blood.'

Jon's head was spinning of control how did they believe that this scrawny kid could really see the future. And what if he could? He is pulled out of his reverie by Lord Reed saying: -'Are you all right?' Jon had never been asked so many times if he was alright. And he was starting to think that something was seriously wrong with him, for people would not stop asking that. He sighed and answered: - 'I am worried about Ghost.' It was only a fraction of what he was worried with, but it would do. Ser Howland diminished his worries by saying: - 'He is fine. We took it to my room, your lord father is sleeping there now.' The cragnoman sat in the bed and signaled for him to sit too. Jon sat and said: -'Thank you.' Ser Howland looked at the young boy dearly and said: -'You know Jon I loved Lady Lyanna very much. She was a kind, wild spirited, young woman. When we first meet she saved me from a bad beating. For it I am forever in debt to her and by blood also in debt to you.'

His heart raced as he thought of Lyanna, Howland knew her and Jon wanted to ask a thousand questions about her. However, the lord said: -'You must control the wildness Jon. Mirror yourself in your father's soft spirit; do not make the same mistake to put love above duty. This kingdom has had enough of wars.' The young man frowns and thinks about his Targaryen blood as he says: -'You fear I will become mad, like Aerys. Never mind I am starting to think that also.' Ser Howland Reed shakes his head in denial and responds: -'Starks blood is strong Jon. Use the ice in your favor to melt down the fire. We all have faith in you. Ned's only worry is that you will be harmed in kingslading and from what Jojen said I fear your destiny will inevitably lay there.'

His thrust in Jojen's prediction of my future highly disturbs me. Yet he said Meera would have a boy with Stark blood, maybe not all was lost. He needed to get away from Robert before he found out the truth. Jon sighed and said: -'I do not know what to do. The king clings to me like I am a ghost vision of Lyanna. I think he has delusions that I am his and lady lyanna's son.' Howland looks at me as if he already knew this and says: -'That must be difficult to you.' Not one of them know, how sometimes I wish I can take his head off with my blade. I stand up and blurt out: -'It is more than difficult. Sometimes I look at him and the only thing I see my fathers killer.' The lord of Greywater stands up abruptly and takes me by the arm saying: -'Shhh, You must not repeat that.'

He leads me back to bed and lectures: -'There is many ways to say something, Jon. You should learn them. Use caution with words or do not speak at all.' I nod in agreement with him and say I am sorry, though the wish to scream the truth nearly bursts my throat. It is too dangerous and I am glad to speak to someone who knows. There is no need to say it out loud I think to myself as Ser Howland lays me down to the bed and says: -'It is fine kid, now sleep. I will tell you a bed time story about Targaryen kings.' I listen attentively through half way of the history, before my eyes begin to flicker close. I struggle to keep awake, but sleep takes me and before long I am dreaming of dragons. There is three of them in my dream and so little almost like birds. I reach for the white one, but he is to far I can not reach it.

Suddenly, Jon wakes up with father's hand atop his head. Ned looks at him with worry and says: -'You are burning up, are you all right?' He takes the hand off his head and sits up in his bed whilst saying: -'I am fine.' It burdens him that people are always preoccupied with him, when before no one seemed to care. Lord Stark stands up and softly says: -'The king will see you now, son.' Jon nods at him and stands up, while he grabs his coat he sighs. I must keep my anger in check he thinks as he follows Eddard out of the room. They walked silently towards the hall and knelt before the king without a whisper between them. The king was the one to break the silence by stating: - 'I already talked to Joffrey, Sansa, Jojen and Meera. So do not lie to me boy. Now claim your story'.

For an extensive amount of hours I told him my version of the mishap and at the end Robert was mad as hell at Joffrey for having stroked me from behind. In fury he said: -'The seven Gods curse him! Just like Jaime Lannister that boy. It is a disgrace to strike someone in the back. I swear he would also be a kingslayer if he was not one future king himself that kid.' It was then that I told him what I truly thought: -'I do not think it was his fault your grace. Prince Joffrey was jealous of the time you being spending with me. He will grow better once I am gone.' It was an opportunity to free myself from the king's company and my father saw it too. When Robert yelled: -'GONE! W=Why the hell would you be gone?', Ned stepped in saying: - 'Your grace, Lord Reed requested Jon as his squire. I can not deny him for Jon is promised to Lady Meera. Maybe keeping Jon and Joffrey apart will be better for both.'

The Kings stood up, his blue eyes filled with wrath: -'Oh seven hells!' he exclaimed and pointed to my father saying: -'I should have married him to Myrcella there and then in Winterfell. Cersei would not be nagging about her daughter and we would not have to leave Jon behind.' I remained silent as Lord Eddard responded: -'Well, I truly think Robb will be better suited for Myrcella. Jon is only a bastard.' I grimaced at his words. Though I knew what Ned was doing, it still hurt. Robert took my part and said: -'He looks more like your son than that blue eyed kid. I will not accept it tell Lord Reed, Jon will be going to the capital to serve the King for a year after that he may return to the neck.' My father looked at me and then back at the King, but there was nothing he could do.


	8. VII -Brandon

VII - Brandon

Days passed slow since his father had left and someone had attempted to murder him. They had said that a Lannister was due for his fall, yet he could not believe it. Myrcella was a Lannister and she was the only one that brought him some joy these days. They played Cyvasse for the most part of their afternoons and told each other stories of knights. He would never become a knight now that his legs had no use. Maybe the old Gods were punishing him for not keeping his promises and disobeying his lady mother. If he had only followed her advice and not climb, he could still walk. But oh, how he longed to climb the walls of Winterfell once again Bran thought. Now he was stuck in this bedroom, whilst Jon was having fun in Kingslanding and Robb played Lord of the castle.

What bothered him most was that Arya could run around the halls everyday with the sword Jon had given her, while he was doomed to spend his days at bed. He looked to Myrcella's blue striking eyes and sighed: -'I do not feel like playing anymore.' Her sweet face looked disappointed as she questioned: -'Why not? Do you find it a tedious game?' He did not, but as he was about to answer Ser Arys Oakheart entered his bedroom. The Kingsguard was always at his door these days, guarding Myrcella's life like Brandon himself would if he had good legs. The strange thing was that following him was a small frail looking boy wearing a green coat that Bran had seen before in his dreams. Accompanying the young freckled man was one direwolf: Lady. Upon seeing Bran the lad bowed and said: -'The faith of the Greywatch is yours, I am Jojen Reed. I do believe you saw me coming, Lord Brandon.'

It amazed the young Stark that he did remember the boy and doubtfully he asked: -'How do you know it? Have we met before?' Myrcella looked intrigued as Jojen answered: -'We have met only in dreams my lord, I am sure you remember the three eyed raven.' Brandon did remember the bird, it haunted each on of his dreams. He hated those dark nightmares and much preferred when he dreamed of being a wolf. Sighing he said: -'How is it possible that you were in my dream?' The Reed boy looked to Ser Arys Oakheart and remained silent. Brandon grasped his meaning and so did the blonde princess. Myrcella ordered: -'Ser Arys Oakheart, do me a favor and fetch Lord Robb Stark. It is only right that Lord Jojen Reed be received by him.' The kingsguard looked distrustful, but left all the same. No one could refuse the little Baratheon princess.

As soon as Oakheart left, Jojen began to speak: -'Your brother Jon sent his regards and your sister Sansa hopes you take good care of Lady here.' The green cloaked boy got down on his knees and petted the direwolf's fur. Brandon was excited to hear about Jon, he remember his mother had told him that his father was going to pass through Greywatch. He had cursed Jon for taking his place on such great adventure; he longed to see other castles too. Eagerly he asked: - 'Are they all right? Why do you have my sister's direwolf?' Jojen stood up and answered: -'Your sister, brother and father are fine. They probably have reached Kingslanding by now. Jon had a little misunderstanding with the crowned prince and the direwolfs were forbidden to continue to the capital.' Myrcella got up from his bed abruptly and said: -'Joffrey sure can be troublesome at times.' The princess walked to where Jojen stood and asked: -'What of my family are they well?'

The Reed boy nodded and said: -'Your family is fine, Brandon's family is fine. However, that is not what matters. I did not come to bring news of their health. I am here because you are in danger my lord and we have to leave as soon as we can to meet the three eyed raven.' Bran shivered at the thought of the bird and then wondered what would be like to have an adventure. However, he was just a cripple. He was not going anywhere, if he was in danger Robb would defend him. Jojen seemed to be reading his mind, because he said: -'Robb will soon be leaving for war, Winterfell will not be safe.' At the same time as the words were said, his eldest brother walked through the door. Looking disturbed as he was losing precious hours of his busy day with children. Robb always seemed busy nowadays and this bothered Bran.

Frowning Robb says: -'Winterfell will always be safe. They tell me you are Jojen Reed, is that right?' The green boy bows to his brother, pulls a letter from his pocket and says: -'My Lord, I am here to serve your brother. Your father sends words to you.' Robb grabs a hold of the letter and opens it. Brandon feels cheated for not having received a letter and looks at his older brother in expectation. After reading, Robb takes a quick look of disregard to Jojen and then walks towards Myrcella. He takes her hand, bows to his bethrowed and says: -'Sorry to not have greeted you before my lady.' The princess blushes and Bran feels slight jealous of his big brother, but he says nothing as Robb continues speaking: -'Things are kind of hectic today. Too many visitors, your uncle Tyrion will be arriving shortly and I am afraid I can not great him kindly.'

Brandon silently listens as Myrcella protests: -'My uncle Tyrion would never harm Bran. I am sure he had no part on it. I am sure this is all just one big misunderstanding.' He did not know what to think, but he knew his mother thought the Lannisters had tried to kill him and so did Robb. Now his mother was on a secret trip to tell his father of their suspicion, this could inevitably turn to war just like Jojen predicted. Brandon shook his head to get ridden of such thoughts and tried to focus on what his older brother was saying: -'One way or another you have my word that I will marry you. Though I can not let you go with your uncle Tyrion.' Myrcella smiles and says: -'I am in no rush to leave, my lord.'

Her smile fills Brandon's heart with warmth. Robb seems content also, he turns to the green boy and says: -'My father always told us that Lord Reed saved his life, for that I thank you and welcome you into Winterfell, Jojen. The young man nods and responds: -'My family will always serve you as long as serve justice and protect the helpelesss.' It was an odd pledge and Brandon understood its meaning, he watched as Robb walked towards the door and said: -'It would please me for all of you to meet me at the great hall to great Lord Tyrion' Myrcella sighed and said: -'I am afraid Robb that these suspicions will turn into acts of war.' I nod in agreement and complement saying: -'Father, would not want us to start a war without his consent.' Robb runs his hands to the side of his head and retorts: -'I am planning no war, now come we have a guest to meet.'

As Robb leaves the room irritated, Brandon thinks of his mother riding to meet his father with dire news. Worriedly he asks: -'Do you think they will remain safe in kingslanding, Jojen?' The little lord Reed remains without expression as he responds: -'They were never safe.'


	9. VIII -Sansa

VIII - Sansa

It was all swirling out of control, the red haired Stark thinks as she marches up the stairs to the tower of the Hand. It was all Jon's fault really, she was sure of it. Joffrey hated her because of the bastard her father had brought along. She just wanted to marry the beautiful prince and be happy and she would succeed if it wasn't for him. Sansa did not understand why all the sudden everything was all about Jon, when before her Lord father barely wasted his attention on the bastard. Now in Kingslanding, they were always together running around and doing the Gods know what… She reaches the door to Lord Stark's chamber, but is afraid to knock. What if he is too hurt? She would punish Jon if she could for dragging father into a fight with the kingslayer.

How could her father not see that Jon was the cause of all their misery? She had lost her direwolf because of him. She sighed and drew strength to knock on the door, whilst thinking maybe she could also draw some to knock some sense into her father. As she got inside the room was crowded, Ser Baristan Selmy, two of her father's men, She walked to her fathers bed without acknowledging the people in the room, seeing her father in bed made her heart soften and she cried: -'Oh father, what did they do to you? Do you feel pain? In distress she ordered: -'Go fetch Maester Pycelle!' However, her father disregarded her attention and said: -'Shush, Sansa. I am all right. We have important matters to treat right now.' She felt mortified by her father lack of worry with his health.

In concern, Sansa spoke softly: -'Father please stop this and make your peace with the Lannisters.' At the same time she said those words, the bastard and a strange dirty boy dressed with filthy clothes entered the room. His father grumbled and said: -'That is beyond the question now Sansa, maybe you should stay and learn some truth about the lions.' Sansa stared at the blue eyed young man and pitied him. He would be cute, if not for his poverty. His presence and that of the Jon was indignant to her, so she angrily said: -'Bastard, how dare you bring this unclean beggar to our father's sick bed. Be gone now both of you' Her brother though remained still as he directed himself to her father: -'This is Gendry.' His attitude enraged her and she said: - 'No body asked you, bastard!'

Suddenly, her father's voice resonated over her own: -'Enough, Sansa. You will stop treating your brother this way.' The red haired girl shuts her mouth and stands up to leave, but before she could exist the door Lord Stark says: -'No Sansa, you will stay. Is about time you got some sense of it is happening around you. You are not a child anymore.' She felt like a child being reprimanded as her father guards took her by her arm and lead her to a chair. With her lips sharply pressed together, Sansa refused to take a sit. Until Lord Stark said: -'Sit I command you.' She held on to her tears as she sat and with all her hated she drilled Jon with her eyes, whilst he said: -'I have sent for the king. I reckon he will be here shortly.' Her father nodded and said: - 'Thank you for fetching Gendry.' Jon bowed and the dirty kid looked lost.

Sansa thought of writing to her mother as soon as she got out of the room. She would tell her, how father was favoring Jon and treating her unfair. One thing was right, she is three-ten years old now not a child anymore. And her bastard brother five-ten, he should be gone by now. She is pulled out of her thoughts as King enters through the door followed by his brother Renly. Robert approaches her father's bed and says softly: -'Damn you, Ned. You better make your peace with the Lannisters.' Sansa smiles maybe the King will bring her father to reason, but her hopes go down the hole when her father answers: -'That I can not do.' The king rises from the bed and angrily says: -'Seven hells, you will do as I say. These lands have had enough of wars.' Sansa blue eyes open wide, she never thought it would come to war and this scares her.'

Jon Snow pushes the dirty boy he brought forward and steps near to the king saying: -'War is almost inevitable at this point. There were new developments.' Robert looks at Gendry frowning and steps closer to the boy opened mouthed as if he is seeing a Ghost. She watches the king's odd expressions as her father asks: -'Does he seem similar to you?' The kings laughs out loud saying: -'Bloody hell, Ned! It is like looking into a mirror.' Sansa sees no similarity besides the black hair, but Renly seems to concur saying: -'A mirror to the past, a bastard like so many others.' The Stark girl frowns at the dirty kid, not another one she thinks as her father says: -'All Baratheons, bastards or not, all of them black of hair. That was what Jon Arys found before he died.'

Sansa's mouth was left hanged open and she had no time to protest as Rely ventured first saying: -'Are you implying that his grace's children by Queen Cersei are not his?' It is too much for her heart, Sansa can not take such blasphemy so she speaks: - 'No, no father. Joffrey is a prince, a true prince.' Her father demands her once again to be quiet. The king is walking from a side to the other muttering: -'The others take them. Seven Gods!' At his back Renly shakes his head and says: -'This is absurd and treason.' Her father is mad she thinks as Lord Stark says: -'This is what Jon Arys found. This is why he is dead, Robert.' Sansa covers her mouth and rocks herself back and forth as the king answers: -'I will kill that woman and all her kin, Ned.' She is glad for Renly, when he says: -'Let's not be rash. Remember brother, Lannisters money is the reason the crown stands.'

The king paces back and forth in her father's chamber saying: -'Damn you, Ned. I was just leaving for a hunting trip. Not a care in the world except my wine.' Her father laughed and said: -'Go then when you come back, we will sort this out. Maybe we can work a deal with Twyin Lannister, not to disgrace their name. You could send Cersei and her children to exile.' It surprises her to hear Jon Snow's soft voice at the back: -'When the king is back from his hunting trip, they might already have kill us all.' Queen Cersei would never do that Sansa thinks as she gazes her brother with anger. However, the King as usual seems to favor Jon and says: -'Fine, for the love I bear for you all. Ser Barristan Selmy fetch some paper and ink. I, Robert Baratheon, King of the Andals and yada, yada… Here by now declare… what is your name kid?'

Sansa watched as the grimy large boy looked around him, like a dear ready to run. Gendry was his name, but the kid refused to say it. Her brother Jon stepped up to the scared thing and patted his shoulder. The gesture made the dirty thing stand taller and say: -'Gendry, my name is Gendry Waters.' The fat King laughed and said: -'By the seven goods of men, I declare Gendry Baratheon as my rightful heir. And while I am at it, Jon Snow is hereby legitimized and will henceforth be called Jon Stark.' The king looked pleased with himself, but her father and Ser Renly looked at loss. Amanzinly the dirty peasant was the first one to complain: -'But my lord, I am just a smith apprentice.' The kings puffs and replies: - 'You were a smith, my boy. Now you be king.' Her father, Ned is the second one to complain: -'Robert, I must get my children out of the capital I fear for their safety.'

The third complain is the most reasonable one, by Ser Renly Baratheon: -'The boy has no training to be king, Robert.' Sansa nods in agreement, a peasant for king this is madness she thinks. However, King Robert insists saying: -'When I am gone, you all will be in danger in the capital. Jon, Sansa and Gendry will be escorted by ser Barristan here to DrangonStone. There my brother Stannis will begin the boy's education. Is that enough, Ned?' Much to her anguish, her father nods and replies: -'It is fine, but after Gendry is safe with Lord Stannis. Jon and Sansa must return to Winterfell, I will send two guards to deliver them.' Much too young lady Starks anguish, the king shook his head and said: -'Fine Jon may escort Sansa to Winterfell, but he will return once things are settled in the capital.'

The King left without saying goodbye, leaving a room full of silence. Sansa was the first to break: -'It must not be true, father. The king can not put bastards at throne. Joffrey is the crowned prince.' Her father rubbed his eyes forcibly and softly said: -'Shush Sansa.' At the same Jon said: -'Joffrey and his mother would murder us all, if they could.' In fury she replied: -'No one asked you, Bastard!' However, Jon just smiled back at her and she remembered the King had just legitimized him. She looked to her father disappointed and turned to leave, but Jon held her back and said: -'Hush, sister rejoice that we will see Winterfell again.' Their father watched them from bed, she broke away from Jon, rushed to his side and pleaded: -'Please, father. Please, I don't want to leave. Joffrey will think I betrayed him.'

Her father ran his fingers through her head, but she knew he would not change his mind. She cried when he said: -'Shush, you must go. Just be glad you will meet your mother soon. Now the three of you must go. Ser Barristan Selmy all that is most precious to me is at your hands, take two of my best men and guard them well. Do be swift.' Everyone took their leave, but Jon remained behind and said: -'It is too dangerous for you to stay alone in the Red Keep, father. Come with us.' Sansa had not thought about that, her heart constricts as she thinks of her father and she returns running to his bed. As she hugs her father, he says: -'You both need not worry. Robert needs me, soon everything will be settled.' Her blue tear filled eyes turn to the grey cold eyes of her brother, who seems also not to concur.

United they say: -'We will not leave you behind.' Their father laughs and says: -'A pack of wolves is stronger when kept together. Remember that. Jon and Sansa you must sail to white harbor after you reach DragonStone, there you will find Lord Wyman Manderly. He is a good man he will aid you.' They both shook their heads in unison refusing to leave… and they screamed and kicked as they were dragged out to the galleys.


	10. IX - Jon

IX - Jon

It seemed like it was yesterday that they had sailed from Kingslanding rat filled port to that of dreary Dragonstone. The young boy remembered seeing the black island for the first time. Rain poured in the grey melancholic skies and wind blew softly against his face as they approached the fishing village. It was wonderful to him to feel the fresh cold air in his skin, the Red Keep was too hot for his tastes and going North cheered his spirits. When they descended he could see the Dragonmont volcano at the distance and as he stood gazing with wonder, the girl at his back took Jon's hand and squeezed saying: -'Well, we are here Lord Stark. This place looks kind of grim, han?' He looked to Meera, but said nothing. Gendry seemed to reflect her piece of mind, when he said: -'It is this Gods dammed black clouds and their wretched rain. Maybe tomorrow will be sunny'

Jon hoped not. This place looked amazing to him just as it was: grey, white and black like a reflection of his own soul. Oh, how he missed Ghost. He got down on one knee and took a rock that seemed to everywhere on the beach. It was sheer black, but as Jon turned the thing it showed shades of green, red and even purple. He looked back to his sister that was descending onto the beach with the aid of Ser Barristan Selmy and thought about giving it to her. However, she would never have accepted it. Sansa had barely spoken a word during their trip and none of those words were directed at him. He missed Arya and imagined what would his sister think now that he was her true brother. Sighing, he extended the rock to Lady Meera and won himself a kiss on the cheek. The green eyed girl said to him: -'You don't always have to look so grim also, Jon. There is no need to match the scenery.'

They followed a short chubby man named Davos Seaworth to the castle of Dragonstone, where Jon's heart was truly sold. The castle was entirely made of black Stone, though unlike the rock on the beach it seemed more solid it glittered when light hit it. The young newly made Stark smiled as he looked at the dragon shape of the castle, a black dragon. Jon always wondered how they looked like. He is pulled out of his thoughts by Ser Barristan Selmy saying: -'This castle was the original seat of the Targaryens, Raeghar lived here whilst he held the title: Prince of Dragonstone.' My father, his heart stopped as he thought about Raeghar. He would never know his father, but somehow Jon was now at his castle. He looked up at the gargoyles and dreamed of what it would be like to grow up running in between them.

For the next week time literally flied like an unleashed dragon. He and Renly had sword lessons with Ser Barristan by mornings and ran off to beach with Meera in the afternoons. Jon had never been so happy, until his Baratheon friend got sick and did not show up for two days. Being twice denied a visit to Renly, the young Stark marched up the stairs to the chamber of the painted table with determination, whilst Ser Barristan followed him begging Jon not to bother Lord Stannis. However, the Stark boy have had enough. He had got lost in the pleasure of getting to know his father home and forgot about his duty, now Gendry was sick and something was definitely wrong. As he entered the room the Lord of Dragonstone was seated in the middle high seat by the map table with that red haired crazy priestess at his side. The woman always seemed to be looking at him strangely and he deeply disliked her.

Jon had no time to waste so he said: -'My lord, my lady. I wish to stake a demand.' The face he received was one of revulsion, alas Stannis was one always grumpy old man. However, the Lord said: -'Speak quickly Jon, I have matters to attend.' I give him a slight bow and say: -'I wish to visit Gendry Baratheon. I am told that he is sick. However, me and my sister have been in Dragonstone for more than a week and it is high time we leave for Winterfell.' Stannis drums his fingers on the table as he thinks of an answer, Jon knows he is hiding something as Lady Melisandre is the one to answer: -'Gendry disease is highly contagious. K… Lord Stannis can not allow that you should suffer the same fate.' Jon refuses to look at the red haired woman and remains his focus on the Lord of Dragonstone, whilst saying: -'Is this your response Lord Stannis?'

Stannis is short as he says: -'It is. Now go, I have matters to attend.' Ser Barristan grabs Jon's arms and begins to drag him out of the room, but he takes his arm of the Knight's grasp and says: -'If it is not possible to see Gendry, I will start making the necessary arrangements to sail to White Harbor. My father's vassals are waiting for us.' The grumpy old man rises up from his chair like a storm and says firmly: -'Robert is dead. Your father is a prisoner at Kingslanding. You and your sister can not leave, it is too dangerous.' The circles on Jon's head wheeled out of control from dreadful thoughts to vengeance, but he was able to focus on the now. If Robert was dead and his father imprisoned, then the Lannister must have taken power. But Gendry should be King, it did not make sense.

Stannis should be waving the boy around gaining support to overthrow the Lannister, yet he was hiding the boy. Jon frowned and restricted his words: -'This is dire news. Why were they kept from me, my Lord? I should write to my brother at once, to find means to free my father.' The Baratheon lord walked towards the Stark boy and said: -'I like you, Jon. You are a brave young man, that is why I did not bring you this news. There is nothing you can do now. Your brother Robb has raised alliances and now marches south against the impostor bastard King that is Joffrey. You are second heir to Winterfell, you will have to wait.' Jon felt fiery rage inside his body and in his head he imagined strangling Stannis' neck, but in reality he just nodded and said: -'Very well, I must consort with my sister then, so that she will keep our father in her prayers. Jon bows and leaves with stomping on the floor, he draws his swords and hits the wall as he distances himself from the Stone Drum.

Right before he enters Sansa's room, Ser Barristan puts a hand on his shoulder and says: - 'You know, Jon. King Aerys had fits of rage, we all do. Learning to control them is the only way to keep those we love safe. Prince Raeghar learned control through music.' Jon stared at the old Knight with doubt, he had noticed that Ser Barristan always told him things about Targaryens and told Gendry about Baratheons. So he had begun to wonder, if the kingsguard knew about his bloodline. Nevertheless, Jon understood, knocked on the door and said: -'I am trying.' However, before he entered his sister's bedchamber, Ser Davos approached them saying: -'I hear you looking for Gendry.' Jon sighed and said: -'Not in here. Let's go in.' Inside his sister sat in the bed talking with Meera, they were startled by their entrance and Sansa said: -'Who told you, you could come into my room?'

Jon was tired of his sister behavior, yet he did not complain but said: -'I am afraid I have dire news. King Robert is dead and the Lannisters put our father into prison. As we speak, Robb is marching with an army to the capital to free him.' An open-mouthed Sansa got up from the bed abruptly and demanded: -'This can not be true. Tell me Ser Barristan is this true? Or does my brother mock me?' The old knight shakes his head negatively whilst he says: -'I am afraid it is the truth, my lady.' To Jon's surprise Ser Davos adds more dire news: - 'And it is not only that. Renly has proclaimed himself King and Lord Stannis means to fight him for the title. He has imprisoned Renly and the red witch wishes to execute him.' The only answer Jon can give is: -'We have to free him and leave for White Harbor at once.'

He watches his sister walk in silence towards the window, it is unusual for her not to speak her mind against him. Perhaps she is also tired of their fights, Jon thinks as Ser Barristan says: -'It is too dangerous to leave, Jon. Your brother will probably align with Stannis. You and Sansa will be safe here.' At the window, Sansa whispers: -'How can one week change so many things?' Jon sighs and says: -'Ser Davos, you will show me where Gendry is. I will free him and you need not to take part. Sansa, you may stay if you want, but I will leave in one hour at most.' He is astonished to her his sister response: -'I am not staying. Father said wolves must stick together.' As Jon bows to his sister and turns to leave, Ser Barristan says: -'I will go fetch your father guards and prepare a ship, my lord. Ser Davos will release Gendry and meet us at the back beach. It is not raining I think it is a nice day for you and your sister to take a walk near the sea.'

Jon grasped the old knights meaning, they would not be in danger of getting caught. As Ser Davos leaves the room, he puts a piece of paper in my hand and says: -'You have to pardon Lord Stannis his own brother has turned against him and that woman is messing with his mind.' The young stark does not answer him, but turns to his sister and Meera and begins to read the letter: - 'The king is dead. The Lannister have imprisoned me. Renly declared himself king, despite Stannis being older. Robb is on the march. Jon and Sansa, you must go back to Winterfell to take care of your siblings. Tell your lady mother I love her, tell her the truth Jon. Honor me, son.' Tears almost escaped his eyes, but he managed to stop them by crushing the letter in his hand and throwing it to the fire.

Sansa was on the window crying in Meera's shoulder, when he said: -'Shall we go for a walk then ladies, we can pick some obsidian glass on the beach'. They had to repeat the story four times on their way to the coast. Stannis men were watching them and he felt stupid not to have noticed it before. Jon had thought he had learned not to thrust people back at Kingslanding, but it seemed he had much to learn. He is glad to have Ser Barristan as his teacher he thinks and then he puts a piece of dragon glass in his pocket.


	11. X -Gendry

X – Gendry

As the ship rocked back and forth, up and down, everything swirled. The black haired broad shouldered kid felt his stomach twist itself and his vision became blurry. Gendry got up in a hurry and rushed to the side of the small galley. This time he did not reach the wood bucket, green puke splattered on his pants, his arms and the red timber floor of the ship. Meera laughed at him. The young man was certain that he had probably turned to different shades of red just like the floor he just had vomited upon. He cursed to himself, but could not complain further because Jon approached him and handed him a pail filled with water saying: -'Throw it over your head, you will feel better.' At the prow of the ship Sansa looked down with disgust at him. He looked away and threw the water over his head, then stumbled across the ship to get more water whilst vowing to himself never again to step on a ship.

He hated this ship and wanted to go by land, yet he did not dare to complain to Jon and Ser Barristan Selmy. They had saved him, both of them and he would be forever grateful. So he had set sail with them to white harbor, not like he had a choice anyways. Gendry leaned against the rail and gazed to the bay, they were almost reaching the harbor city. He scratched his head to shake off the water of his black hair; it was becoming longer like Jon's hair. He would have to cut it once they reached the shore, he would never be like the highborn. He was not fit to be a king. These thoughts were always on the young baratheon's mind and made him want to run away. Gendry would not run away though. Over the week they spent together at Dragon Stone, he had become friends with Jon and Meera. After the rescue and two days at sea, they were his family, the only family he ever knew.

Gendry watched the sunset and breathed in the salty breeze of the coast. It was getting colder and colder as they went further north. He secretly wished for the good weather of kingslanding. Soon he would have to ask for more clothes, but he was too embarrassed to do that. Jon seemed to him at ease with the dull weather and the young Baratheon was still strong enough to bear the chill. Gendry felt inferior to the Stark, the way Jon spoke, moved, played at swords and the things he knew. Jon might have been called a bastard, but he was not one. Still brooding, Gendry thought himself to be a true bastard. He had no cunning, low skill at swords and faces it he would never be a pirate. Before the Baratheon could notice they were anchoring on the port.

Meera ran by him screaming: -'We are here, we are here! Will step on North lands yet again!?', extracting a muffed laugh from him. Sansa is the next on to pass him, but she just ignores him. Gendry knows she is right, he is not fit to be between them. Robert had many bastards and he is just one of them. Suddenly, Jon punches his back shoulder and says: -'I thought you would be the first rushing to land.' Gendry shakes his head smiling as he responds: -'Em more lost than we thought.' As Jon begins to descend, he follows saying: -'Jon, em wanted to thank you again' The Stark waves him off with a hand and continues walking. Gendry knows that his friend is not the talkative type, so he does not insist. As the young dark haired boy descends the ramp of the ship, he is meet with the view of many rows of white houses, it amazes him how clean the stones are, as well as the floor and the people.

All so clean that Gendry thinks himself to be in a dream as he walks on the cobbled streets of White Harbor. Distracted he trips on a fisherman, who helps him up politely while saying: -'May the Seven Gods guide you boy ou you will end up on the floor.' The Baratheon boy was ashamed and was beginning to apologize when Ser Barristan Selmy pulled him by his arm and said: -'Walk now, explore the city latter. I do not want to have to explain to Lord Stark that I lost the King in the way to New Castle.' The nice fisherman was now looking at them with suspicion, but they soon were gone from his sight. They walked in many directions, through many corridors before they reached the castle, but there they were. Jon waved his arm from the door and shouted at them: -'Come on!'

As they approached, the Jon said: -'What took you so long? I was beginning to worry.'Gendry scratched his head, smiled and said: -'Got kinda lost.' Jon did not respond and turned to go inside. He felt his friend was growing sour and more brooding by the hour. It was like Jon felt responsible for all of them and with everything going on with his family. Gendry wanted to help, but he did not know how. The blue and green dressed men carrying silver tridents take them through the castle. And as they entered the hall of new castle everything was so space full and so light that the young Baratheon had to squint his eyes, it was so different than Dragon Stone he loved it. The lord of the house sat on a marble chair next to two weird wooden figures with tails that also held tridents.

Gendry wanted to ask what they were, but he remained silent as Jon spoke: -'I am Jon Stark, second son of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. He advised that me and my sister should find shelter with the noble house of Manderly, before returning to Winterfell.' Gendry did not know why nobles had so many names for themselves, for him one was good enough. He watched as the fat man seated at the marble chair said: -'I can see the resemblance. Come closer, boy.' He knew Jon did not like being called a boy, but his friend stepped forward in silence all the same. Meanwhile the fat lord said: -'I am Wyman Manderly, keeper of the white knife, lord of White Harbor. And by the look of your grey eyes, your loyal bannerman. It is a pleasure to receive you Lord Stark. Whatever you need will be yours.'

He watched Sansa, Meera, Jon, their guards and even Ser Barristan bow, so Gendry bowed too in an awkward manner. He did not know how to do it properly and he always ended up looking like a beggar. The young Baratheon sighed, while Jon continued the pleasantries: -'This is my sister Sansa Stark. This is Lady Meera Reed. I believe you know Ser Barristan Selmy and my fathers men, Desmond and Wyll. And least, but not less important Gendry Baratheon, true heir of King Robert Baratheon.' He would hide if he could when all eyes turned to him. Gendry wished Jon had not said that, he was no one really and did not wish to be King. He was glad attention was diverted from him, when Lord Manderly spoke: -'I am believe that Robb Stark is the only king of Westeros, Lord Jon Stark. The King of the North, your brother was declared by Northmen.'

Jon's looked disturbed by the statement and said: -'My father, Ned Stark, told me he supported Stannis claim. Robb would not go against him, the Baratheon older brother should be King.' Gendry shifted in his feet not knowing what was going on, when Jon turned to him. Was he supposed to speak? At their back, Ser Barristan Selmy whispered to him: -'Do you claim the throne for yourself or support Stannis?' The young Baratheon's mind twisted in a knot, while silence hanged in the hall. How could he support an uncle that threw him on a dungeon, so Gendry said: -'I do not want to be King, that is all I know.' It was a short sentence, but truthful. It shocked him to hear Ser Wyman's response: -'It does not matter, your father is dead. Rob is king and the north will have vengeance.'

It takes a moment for Gendry to realize Manderly is not talking about King Robert death, but Lord Stark's. He hears Sansa screaming: -'Noooo!' and his heart breaks as he watches Jon hold her as the lady falls to the floor. His young Stark friend appears to be fuminf, but it is Ser Barristan Selmy that speaks: -'This is no way to give such news. We were told Lord Eddard was still a prisoner at King's Landing.' Lord Manderly nodded and answered: -'It is true he was, yesterday afternoon I received a letter informing of the new arrangements. My son is at the battle front with Robb and they arrested Jamie Lannister, he will be executed. That bastard King that sits on the throne will not go unpunished.' Gendry felt bad for Jon, by the looks of him losing a father was all too painful.

The young Baratheon had lost a father himself, but it was different. He had not know his father or shared love with him like Jon did. Meera took the silence time as an opportunity to speak: -'Maybe we better get some sleep for a while, tomorrow we will talk about what to do. We will write to your brother, I have already written to my father to send Ghost for Winterfell. May Sansa and I have the same accommodations?' As soon as Lord Manderly ordered his men to show us to our room, Jon grabbed a hold of Sansa and carried out of the hall. The poor girl cried the whole walk to their rooms, burying her face in Jon's chest. So that when they got there her face looked as red as her hair. They settled the girls in their bed and Jon kissed his sister head saying: -'Do not worry, soon we will be back in Winterfell.' The girl said nothing back and turned away to cry into her pillow.

Together they exited the room, Jon turned to his father men and said: -'You both are released from duty today. Go drink and mourn your deceased Lord. Write to your families; find out more about what is going on. We have been in the dark for too long.' Desmond and Wyll both gave Jon fierce hugs and compliments before leaving. Now there they were, Ser Barristan, Gendry and Jon, alone. Silence was cut when the old knight said: - 'The Lannisters have a strong army. They will be crawling everywhere, even in the north.' And Jon answered: -'Yes, there will be danger. However, one way or another I intend to leave tomorrow.' Ser Barristan shakes his head negatively and says: -'Jon, you are now not only the Lord of Winterfell, but if your brother is really King… You are the next heir to the North throne.'

Gendry knew that his friend did not care for the tittles. He and Jon would much rather leave calm, honorable lives in their homeland, than to be kings. However, Robb had been declared king of the north, which made Jon brother to a king. Gendry wished he could run away from this mess, start being a smith again and live in a small city across the ocean where he had no part in the throne to be taken. The big Baratheon kid sighed and said: -'There will always be new heirs. We should stay here, until the war is over Jon.' The Stark did not agree with the idea, so Gendry added: -'At least, until we get news from your brother. You should write to him first.' The last sentence seemed to please his friend, Jon concurred with his head and said: -'I will at that. We will wait a three days for his word to return, and then we part to Winterfell.'

Ser Barristan shifted at his feet looking not at ease, so Jon said: -'I know it is much to ask Lord Selmy, but would you please guard our door for tonight. I reckon you are just as tired as us, however we can not be left unguarded… not today.' By the looks of the old knight it would be an honor as he answer: -'I am no lord, Jon. Though I am sworn to protect the rightful King and I believe he stands right in front of me. Gendry smiles and says: -'Though he tried to kill me, I think Stannis is the rightful king, not me. After we arrive at Winterfell, you can go serve him if it is what you want. I have no desire to be a King' The old knight kept looking at Jon and his young Stark friend said: -'A man who desires to be a King is a fool. I would not want it either, if I were you Gendry. I shall write to Robb, he should support Stannis.'

Gendry sighed, he knew that even if Stannis was held him captive he would be a better king than a poor bastard boy with no education. However, the young Baratheon did not know what would become of himself know. As if sensing his trouble, Jon laid a hand on his shoulder and said: -'I must fulfill the promise I made to my father. War is no place for women. Sansa must be returned safely home. You can stay in Winterfell, if you like or ride to war with me, the choice is yours Gendry.' The big blue eyed boy nodded, yet he could not decide. They were both five-ten now, nearly fully-fledged men but still children. His silence was covered by two guards wearing blue-green cloaks, that lowered their tridents and bowed to Jon as they passed. The Manderlys castle sure would be a good place to stay Gendry thought, but he would never leave his friend now at a time of war.

By the time the guards turned around the corner, Ser Barristan spoke: -'You should ask some men of Lord Manderly. He will not enjoy it, but he is bound by oath to give them to you.' He watched as Jon nodded and as Meera came out of the room saying: -'She will not stop crying. I do not know what to do, Jon.' His friend signaled them to wait outside and went inside with his ever solemn face. Sometimes Gendry thought that Jon was the most glum human being he ever known. The young Baratheon in worry about his friend and asked Ser Barristan: -'Is Jon going to be alright?' The answer he was given by the old Knight was strange: -'Jon's world has changed to quickly. He was to make a decision either to become the man he is supposed to be or be happy. It is never an easy decision for any man.'

Gendry did not understand the answer at full extent, but Meera smiled, nodded in agreement and said: -'I will write to my father and have him send men and Jon's direwolf to Winterfell. That will cheer him.' The young Baratheon decided though that he would help Jon despite the cost to himself, excited he said: -'I think I will find the local smith. I feel like forging something, tell Jon I will be back by morning.'


	12. XI - Meera

XI - Meera

Each and every time they left someplace, she felt Jon's heart grow ever more distant. He did not smile at her anymore, not since news his father's death reached them. But it was not only that, Gendry had made him a beautiful sword and he had not even rejoiced at him. Jon just said: -'Thank you, it will come in hand at this dire times.' It was all very formal he did not joke or play with them anymore. After they left White Harbour and got into small lean boats to sail up the White Knife river, he had chosen to stay in a boat apart from her. It was like they weren't even bethrowed anymore, Meera did not know what to do. She had kissed him back at the Manderly's castle, but it was a cold kiss. Nevertheless, they were now out of the river swift currents and she would soon have the opportunity to talk to him, she was sure of it as she gazed at the northern green hills.

She had never been so far up north before. The smell of pine drifted in the frosty air that gently caressed her face, whilst in the small wooden carriage at her side Gendry shivered in cold. Meera laughed at him, for such a big guy he is supposed not to be so sensitive to weather. The Baratheon protested saying: -'This cold wind is cursed. I am a man of the South damn IT!' She laughed some more and was about to make fun of the boy, when unexpectedly Sansa spoke: -'Yes, you are no northern man. This is pleasant wind swift and soft like a mother's gentle touch. I think we might be two days at most of Winterfell. It will be colder yet bastard, maybe you should turn back.' Meera watched Gendry's incredulous open-mouthed face, it was the first time that Sansa had ever spoken to the boy.

Speaking was better than nothing; Meera guessed. It was a form of acknowledging that he was there at least. However, by Gendry's face he did not seem to be pleased, so before a fight escalated the crannog girl said: -'Oh well, we best get him into better furs then. I heard Winterfell has much heat inside the castle, is that not so Sansa?' The auburn haired girl nodded and turned her head away to the landscape faking disinterest. Meera tapped the young bull at his arm and looked forward. Through the vast green land surrounded by pine covered hills Jon rode. The Stark was ahead of them, but not so distant. Unlike his heart. The crannog girl wished she had her own horse to ride beside him. However, they had found only four horses after they left the river behind. So it was obvious: one for Lord Stark, one for Ser Baristan Selmy, one carriage for the captain of Manderly's men and one for the carriage that now was bringing herself, princess Sansa and Gendry.

It was a too small affair, but according to Sansa soon they would arrive at the Castle and Meera was excited to see her little brother again. Suddenly, a black bird flew over their heads to Jon's direction and in no time the whole party was stopping. It was not even nightfall, but Meera knew they would camp here. She quickly got out of the cart they were being dragged in, grabbing her spear and she went to find something to eat. She was starving. Food first, then she would talk to Jon. As she walked towards the pine woods, Gendry shouted: -'HEY! Where are you going!?', to which she smiling replied: -'To get us some food, you dumb fool!' Meera knew she was too short and too slim, but no one could doubt her hunting skills. Two of Manderly's men were already following her into the forest. They were the established hunting and fishing party, but Desmond a guard from the Starks had followed them now. He would probably have more experience with the land, which was alright by Meera.

A deer, a couple of rabbits and some birds. They did good at their hutting and came back to the camp at dusk. Yellow and purple clouds accented against the dark blue skies. It was so cold that water was coming off Meera's nose. She went to sit by the fire to warm up a little bit, while the food was being prepared. Gendry was nearly seating inside the flames in a big enough log, so she sat by him and said: - 'Hey, feeling warmer Southern boy?' The big Baratheon puffed and answered: -'It is not a furnace, but it will do. How was the hunting?' Meera tied her long brown hair in a tail and just smiled, did he doubt her skills. Gendry shook his head and in turn said: -'Never mind… So what are we having?' The crannog girl put her hand forward to feel the warmth spreading from the fire and then rubbed her hands together whilst saying: -'Deer I guess and bird stew. They will probably save the rabbits for tomorrow.'

Meera wondered if the food would be enough, until they reached Winterfell. They were know a party of four-ten. Well five-ten if you counted Sansa, but the Stark girl was not eating much these days. The sadness of their fathers' death had stricken both siblings. The brown haired girl stood up and looked to the tent being guarded by Ser Wyll, one of Ned's guards that now served Jon. Catching a big breath, she found courage to have the talk with her bethrowed. Lady Meera walked with fierce steps towards the tent. She pretended not to notice Gendry calling her name, and the guard questioning what she wanted, and Ser Barristan Selmy inquisitive eye and Jon's sullen blank face as she entered his tent. Calmly, she said: -'I know you are busy. You always are these day, but we are bethrowed and I want to have a word with you.'

The seconds before his response were the longest moments of her young life and she was certain she was blushing. So she focused on the makeshift table before her, as Jon said: -'Very well, it was been to long since we last spoke. How is Sansa doing?' Meera did not want to talk about his sister, but it would be rude not to do so. Sighing she said: -'I think her mood is getting better as we approach Winterfell. She even talked to Gendry today.' She smiled at Jon, but the young man did not smile back. So the crannog girl frowned and questioned him: -'Your mood otherwise seems to be getting darker as We approach Winterfell, Lord Stark. Are you not happy to see your home?' She watched Jon sigh and sit heavily on his chair, he seemed older as if he had to bear all the weight of the world in his shoulder.

The old Knight shifted in his feet and said: -'We just learned that Winterfell is being held. Concerned Meera walked towards him and demanded: -'Held? Held by whom?' Jon was the one to respond, Theon Greyjoy he said with a hatred filled voice and then added much more for himself: -'I should write to my brother and warn him.' Ser Barristan Selmy seemed to concur and said: -'His answer and aide much take some time. It is not wise to stand camp so close to Winterfell. The Greyjoy traitor might send riders to…' The old man was interrupted by Jon, who stood up and said: -'No… There will be no waiting for his answer.' His grey eyes seemed to glow a bit purple and his facial expression worried Meera. It took all her courage to walk to him, take his hands at hers, look into his overflowing hate eyes and ask: -'Jon, you do not mean to break into Winterfell?'

His response confirmed her dread: -'In one day. My brothers are there, my sister is there. I will not have that wretched traitor Theon lay a finger on them.' She never seen Jon angry before and it scared her. She was glad when Ser Barristan said what she had in her mind: -'We only have four horses and few fighting men. How are we supposed to breach through Winterfell walls. They are nearly unbreakable to us, Jon.' It seemed Lord Stark did not agree as he removed his hands from hers and said: -'Not to me. We will get out of the Kings road, sneak through the wolfs wood and into the hunters gate in disguise. The servants of Winterfell will aid us' It would be a dangerous affair and Meera did not like the prospect: -'Jon, I know how you are feeling my brother is probably a captive inside also. However, you are acting to rashly out of anger. People may die.'

Her words seemed to appease Jon's manner, so she continued: -'Gendry might die, I might die. Even the people in Winterfell, your people.' Jon eyes filled with sorrow and became again clear grey skies as he responded: -'That is why neither of you are coming. You, Gendry and Sansa will stay behind. Ser Barristan, Lord Desmond and four of the Manderly men will stay with you.' Before she could protest the old knight had done so: -'I will not leave you unguarded at such dangerous affair.' To which Jon responded calmly: - 'I have Wyll to guard me and five Northmen. Sansa, Gendry and Meera can not be left unguarded, if anything happens to me. You need to get them to Robb.' The crannog girl found it absurd that he would think she would agree and said in exasperation: -'If you think I would stay behind and watch you die. You seriously do not know me, Jon. You going!? So am I.'

Jon ran his hands through his black locks of hair and rested them covering his face. Meera knew he did not want to deal with her going, but she also knew that going would make him more careful. She had a feeling that it would take a lot of convincing before Jon agreed that she was coming and that the old knight would only get in the way. To her distress, at the most off beam moment Gendry entered the tent carrying a wood bowl filled with pieces of meat. The deer smelled wonderful and her stomach churned. The crannog girl wanted to ignore him, so she said: - 'Sansa, Gendry, Lord Desmond, Wyll and three of the Manderly men will head to castle Cerwyn. While you, me, Ser Barristan and five Manderly men will head to Winterfell and try to work out a breaking plan. My father also wrote that he would send men for you, so we must write and warn them.'

Selmy seemed amazed at her ideia. However, Gendry spoiled it by saying: -'I think is good to eat before planning a castle invasion. What do you guys say?' His humor at least brings a smirk to Jon's face, so Meera is content. However, she needs the big kid and the old knight gone to convince Jon of her better plan, so she says: -'Ser Barristan, Gendry will you let me have a word alone with my bethrowed.' The knight remained unmoving and only exited the tent after Jon said: -'Go, Ser Barristan. Feed yourself and then make the necessary arrangements. We will head to Cerwyn after the men have rested before sunlight.' The Baratheon goof though remained standing inside the tent looking like a fool. Annoyed, Meera said: -'Go, Gendry!' However, the kid did not move, but said: -'I miss being with you guys. Both of you are so distant: Meera hunting all day long and Jon always leading the men or training with Selmy. I wished we could just eat a meal together ... before we die horrible deaths I mean.'

Jon laughed; they were brethren both of the boys. Meera rolled her eyes, but could not help to laugh together as Jon said: -'Sit then, both of you. Let us enjoy our last meal, before dying horrible deaths.' Time passed fast as they ate, drank and talked. More jokes of demise where told to each other, until sleep over took Gendry and her talk to Jon could no longer be delayed. The Stark tapped Gendry's shoulder whilst saying: -'Time for bed, big bull. On the morrow we ride early.' The big kig grumbled, but got to his feet and exited the tent. As Jon was about to say goodbye to her too, Meera grabbed him by his fur coat and kissed him. She did not know why or how she had the courage to do so, but she did it. And the kiss was much better this time, passionate and wet.

Their tongues battled each other in need, she missed him so much it hurt her heart, but now it felt like before and Meera rejoiced. Suddenly, Jon pulled away from her and the crannog girl felt cold and dizzy with the lost of his arm that was apparently holding her. She stumbles backwards a bit and her cheeks flustered embarrassed as he grabs her arms to steady her. Looking concerned Jon asks: - 'Are you okay? I am sorry. We should go to sleep.' Meera holds his hand and says: -'I am fine, I just was not expecting for you to pull back. Can I sleep here with you?' Her question seems to throw him off and he stutters: -'I... erm... I do not...' The crannog girl takes off her fur coat and says: -'I supposed to be your wife, but we may soon die. I do not want to die a virgin, Jon.'

The boy takes a step back and says: -'Meera.' His tone is warning, but she does not care. Meera closes her eyes, kisses him again and wispers to his ear: -'I am going to Winterfell with you one way or another. So tomorrow we might die, let us have tonight.' She smiles as he seems to give in and pulls her closer.


	13. XII -Lord Stark

XII - Lord of Winterfell

The last remaining traces of the battle still clung to the castle. A few long standing burned patches remained smoking and carried the burnt smell of rotten meat into the air. The yard brought him memories of the long clashing of swords; many buildings would have to be rebuilt. The dawn was breaking over Winterfell and Jon felt weary, he had barely rested during the night. He knew that the first rays of light brought him a difficult responsibility, so he had dragged along his chamber the most he could, until there was no more delaying. –'Lord Stark, it is time.' Ser Rodrick summoned at his door. Lord Stark the title and name felt weird at his ear. He missed being called Snow. It suited him better he thought as he ruffed with Ghost fur. The direwolf followed him as he stepped into the yard to fulfill his duty.

His vision was more blurred with every step he took. Jon walked through the crowd like he was not really there, his eyes glazed and his expression sullen. He had chosen to say no words. The young man looked up to the grey clouded skies; they matched his soul in a calming way. The wind was chilly and it was soon going to rain. With a big breath, he took the cold air into his lungs and as a Northman he swung his sword down. The crows fluttered their wings flying upwards as the traitor head bumped to the ground and rolled away in the dirt. His grey clouded eyes fell to the crowd. Although he felt no remorse, his arm felt heavy as if sword weighted more than just iron, but also the burden of Theon's life. They had played together as children, but the Greyjoy's action could not be forgiven or else people would think Jon weak.

Had Theon deserved what he got? Jon thought he had heard Theon scream forgive me as sword cut his neck. Ghost rubbed his head to the side of his leg, bringing him some comfort. Looking at the few iron man that they held prisoners, Lord Stark proclaimed: -'May the Gods have mercy on Theon's soul. Let it be know that in Winterfell, we stand not for treachery. One iron man will be sent back to warn Lord Greyjoy of his son's death and take his body back to Pyke. The rest of you will remain prisoners until Balon comes to his senses and bends knee to King Robb.' In happiness, the people of the North cheered him: -'Lord Stark! Jon Stark! Lord Stark!' Some of them yelled hail to King Robb. Sometimes it was hard for him to believe that his father was dead and that he was now Lord of Winterfell. He supposed Robb would come back eventually and take this place.

Lord Stark looked to Ser Barirstan, who was standing next to him and signaled affirmatively with his head. Jon knew the old knight would take care of things and he had no will to take care of Theon's body. Standing at the balcony overlooking the yard was Maester Luwin, Jon stared upwards and despite his own wishes started walking to the Great Hall while saying: -'Come, Ghost.' He did not have to say it, the direwolf followed him everywhere he went. It was like it had missed Jon as much as Jon had missed it. The young man had even dreamed about the white direwolf, while they were apart and he was glad to have it back. As he walked through the grey stoned corridors, he imagined himself to be walking towards the God's Wood. The Stark wanted to pray for Theon's soul, but that would have to wait. He had a feeling that old Luwin had matters that need the attention of the Lord of Winterfell.

As Jon walked in between long rows of tables that filled the Great Hall, he could see the Maester entering through the rear exit. The young man stops and turns to the guards that he knows are too following him. Besides the big direwolf, the honor to trail after him had now fallen to Ser Rodrik Cassel and Ser Wyll Tallhart, but it shifted as to please the various houses. Jon did not like it, he dismissed the men most often than not. Being a lone wolf all his life, it was weird to have people following him all the time. He stared at the men and gave an errand not do be impolite in his discharge: -'Lord Tallhart, be kind to fetch me my sister Sansa. Ser Rodrik would it best that you supervised the sending off of Theon's body and the imprisonment of the iron born. An uprising can still happen, most of all today.'

Rodrik laughed and said: -'I do not think the iron men, reverence Theon that much. He was weak.'This comment makes the sword heavier still, could he have been a better brother. Theon was weak, too weak for the North. To proud and reckless, just a boy... just like Jon or even Gendry. By the old Gods, Jon missed that big Baratheon goof. Sighing, the dark haired boy said: -'Regardless, there is still a chance of unrest. Besides I need his body to be delivered honorably, I want Balon to feel as if he can bend knee without more loss.' Smiling Rodrik nodded in agreement and said: -'Your father would be proud, Jon.' As Cassel left, Jon turned to the Maester. He had always sensed that Luwin disliked him and now that he was Lord of Winterfell the old man had to bow to him.

It must be incurably sour for him. Jon approached the platform, sat at Eddard old chair. Ghost settled himself at his feet as he laid his sword to the side and Maester Luwin began saying: -'We received a letter form Robb. He rejoices that you taken back his father's castle. Lady Catelyn has been sent back to great her other children, she should be arriving in four days or so.' It was all to tiring, Luwin probably wants her to rule Winterfell, whilst I am away fighting iron man. So be it Jon thought and looked into the old man's eyes as he ordered: -'Give me the letter.' Maester Luwin made a face of displeasure, but Lord Stark did not care he would read it for himself. The old man walked slowly towards the table and laid the letter upon it. May it have good news, Jon thought as he reached for it and opened it.

"To my victorious brother,

Jon I have received news of your victory at Winterfell. I bless the day father made you legitimate. I would have done that myself after this. You secured our home, when I could not do so. Lannister forces are drawing back and we are going further up south to help King Stannis. I am on my way to Castlerly Rock. Mother, was sent back to Winterfell this morning. She is eager to see the little ones and most of all Sansa. She has been driving me mad here. I know you and mother do not share the best terms, but please do treat her kind…. They want to marry me to a Frey girl, because my marriage to Myrcella is illegitimate. She is a bastard and a Lannister, but I love her Jon. I do not know what to do, I could really use your advice her. However, you must stay and defend the North.

Hope I can return soon, all my love.

Your dearest brother,

King Robb Stark."

For the first time in a long time, Jon smiled. He had brought pride to his brother, the young man wanted nothing more than to see his brother again. However, he knew he had duties and now with Lady Catelyn coming. He could leave Winterfell earlier to search for them. He had been worried, since the end of the battle, but unable to leave. Now happily he commanded Luwin: -'Write back to Robb. Tell him that Brandon and Arya are missing. Tell him that I am leaving today to find my siblings.' He put emphasis on the last word to stress his intentions. So that the old man would not question him or pose insubordination. In his excitement, Jon did not notice Wyll had returned with Sansa and Osha in tow, so he is surprised to hear his sister voice: -'There must always be a Stark at Winterfell.'

His direwolf gets up from his feet and goes sniff the hem of his sister gown. Jon watches as Sansa pets it and at the same time bows gracefully to the master. Then she walks swiftly towards the platform where he sat. She had grown too much and he did not know whether he sad for it. When she gets to his side, Jon stands, kisses her hand and says: -'There is a Stark, Sansa. Two even, you and Rickon. I must leave tonight to find Arya and Brandon.' His sister looked displeased and to make matters worse the Maester said: -'You would leave them unprotected whilst iron men surround and attack the North. Robb said…' Jon shook his head negatively and interrupted him by saying: -'We have men from the neck to the gift to take care of MY siblings. Ser Rodrik is back. We will not allow our castle to be taken again.'

He turned his eyes to Sansa and continued: -'Our little brother and sister are lost somewhere in the freezing land. Winter is coming! I have to go' Sansa looks unconvinced as she responds: -'You don't care about us. You just want to go after Meera. I beg you stay. The pack is stronger together remember what father used to say.' Jon sat down again and rubbed the palm of his hand against his face. Meera… he remembered how soft her skin felt against his before they broken into Winterfell. She was his first woman, his bethrowed. However, that night seemed years away. She was gone his green eyed girl, yet he did not know where. They were all gone, all the people he was supposed to protect. The fight against the iron born had been hectic and vicious, he remembered it well also. Gendry had somehow followed them, but they all drifted apart during the combat. The last time he ever saw her brown hair is whilst she ran across the yard into the crypts.

Ghost nibbled at his pants and laid again at his feet, but he found no comfort at it. Exhaustion grabbed a hold of his limbs as he responded his sister: -'I will find Meera and Gendry too.' The old Maester coughed two times and said: -'Maybe it would be better, just to find you a new wife, as well as, send a search party of our best men after Brandon and Arya.' Luwin's disregard of his future wife angered him, so Jon stood up abruptly and said: -'I was promised to Meera by Lord Eddard Stark, a promise I will be glad to keep. Lord Howland Reed granted us with enough men to stop the Greyjoy scum of destroying Winterfell. You will show respect to my bethrowed, Maester Luwin! Even if she is not here. Whereas for your demand Sansa, I will stay one more day to arrange better protections.' At the side of Ned's chair, his direwolf growled a little.

Jon did not know why he had so much rage inside him, sometimes it just poured out uncontrollably. It happened more know that he had some kind of power, Jon often wondered if he would become mad like Aerys. He would have to watch himself, like Ser Barristan Selmy had advised him. Nevertheless Luwin remained silent, but Sansa still complained: -'Rickon and I we are just children, Jon. We can not rule Winterfell.' Jon walked to his sister and kissed her cheek. He could not hope to explain all thing to people, he was not entitled to Winterfell and he did not want it. However, Jon said nothing about this, but as he turned to leave he said: -'You can rule better than I, sister. You have been raised to do so. Soon, your mother will be here to help and I think she could not bear my presence.'

As he is exiting the Great Hall, he hears Osha calling out: -'Milord, you do not even know where to look for them!' Jon almost steps at Ghost tail as he turns to the wildling and looks at her with curiosity as she states: - 'They went north to the wall.' His ears buzz and he can not dare to understand, but before he speaks Maester Luwin walks toward the wildling woman demands furiously: -'North, why in the seven hells you did not tell us before.' The woman seemed not to be at ease, under the scrutiny of the Maester. So Jon approached her slowly and said: -'I will not harm you. Do you speak the truth?' He uttered every word calmy, but with force. It would not do to be thrown of the course. Could he trust her? Osha nodded timidly as she explained: -'Lord Bran, he made me promised. And after the battle, I did not know who trust. Bran, Hodor, Arya, the Reeds and that big fumbling kid they went north to the wall to find the three eyed crow.'

Maybe he was deaf did she say three eyed crow, was it some kind of deformity. There were no three eyed crows. Frowning Jon asks: -'What?' and looks to the Maester. Luwin answers him saying: -'An old tale for children, the three eyed crow sees every thing the past, the present, the future. It does not exist.' He looks to Sansa, the red haired girl looks at lost and in sympathy Lord Stark says: -'If they are headed to the wall, it could be easier to find them Sansa. I will have a search party go forward today. Ser Wyll Tallhart find me six fast riding men. Assemble them to meet me here in one hour.' Jon ran his fingers through his black curls, they could be in danger. He heard that things at the wall were not that great, somebody named Mance was assembling an army. He feared for Arya and Brandon… At his side ghost looked uneasy.

Sansa approached him and laid a soft hand on his arm whilst saying: -'I am sure the search party will find them. Please stay until mother comes.' Jon sighed, hung his head down and said: -'She is not my mother, my presence won't please her. You must understand…' Sansa cuts his speech in half by saying: -' But it will please me.' It melts his heart, but he can not concede so he says: -'You are safe here, sister. Our siblings are not. However, I will stay one more day and that is all we will talk no more of it' The red haired girl bowed and left the hall, followed by Maester Luwin and Osha. Jon crouched down next to Ghost and scratched both sides of his big white head. He is glad for the time alone. He would divide the men in two searching party and send them today afternoon in two direction to the wall.

One of each party would return on the morrow with news and then he would join them. They would be alright until then, Arya would be alright… He kept repeating to himself as he petted his direwolf.


	14. XIII - Arya

XII - Arya

For the last two days that sky had been weeping non-stop, soaking their clothes and spirits to the bone. Mud clung heavily to her pants, boots and hair, yet she did not care. Arya was glad to be inside the holdfast once again. She had gone out with Meera to search the nearby fields for food, with no luck. Their hunt had proven unsuccessful, but in Queenscrown at least they could stay out of the rain. Nymeria too seemed happy to return to the tower. The grey haired direwolf shook-off the water from its fur making Meera cringe and curse, still Arya laughed. They could not get more drenched than what they already were. She listened to the thunder outside and to the whistle of the wind. Soon heavier droplets of rain would fall and although they were hungry at least they had a roof over their heads. It had been six days since they left Winterfell and still no sight of the so called three-eyed raven.

Arya was beginning to think that perhaps Brandon and Jojen were wrong. Back when they ran away from Winterfell, she did not know if they were crazy, but she knew Brandon had visions and she was not about to leave him alone. It was foolish of her to think it would be a nice adventure; they should have stayed back in Castle. They walked silent, hungry and wet through the North for the last two days, and let me tell you it was not at all adventurous. The Stark girl missed home and frequently demanded Brandon to give up his quest and return to Winterfell. Time and time again she would say: -'Jon was there, I am sure he won. He could help you find this crow, we need to go back.' More often than not Gendry would add to her plead, but their advice and complaints sounded deaf to the Reeds and her brother's ears.

Arya sighed as she twisted the water out of her clothes and hair. Meera was finishing the same process. In silence they dressed back in their clothes and began climbing the stairs. It would be hard to tell the rest that they had returned empty handed. Jojen looked weak like he needed a meal and she thought Hodor was beginning to lose weight. Her legs burned as they climbed the stairs to the fifth floor of the tower and she found herself thinking about Jon to distract herself from the pain. Back at Winterfell, she had caught a glimpse of her brother fighting the iron man. It had been almost like a dream, they were in the middle of their escaping plan when Jon had shown. Arya wanted to run to him, hug him and have him spin her around in endless circles, but Brandon was far into running away.

She and Osha had killed two iron men to provide a way to their escape, just before the fight started. In seconds the battle broke inside the walls and got in the way of their plans. Arya in the heat of the battle had pierced an iron man's neck with needle to save Jojen and slashed another man's belly to save herself. However, killing them had not been hard, they deserved it. As she glanced at her older brother Jon fighting, her heart was beating fast. She wanted to fight by his side, but she was afraid to call out to him. Would he mind that she was now a killer? She wanted to kill Theon personally, but Brandon was already out of her sight and she needed to follow him. So back in that moment she decided to go to the wall and search for this three-eyed crown… Maybe it could somehow bring their father back.

Arya sighed and stared at the iron door, Brandon was hungry on the other side and she had no food. Meera entered the room first and she followed right behind. Summer went happily to great Nymeria, but soon growled as he perceived the lack of prey. Arya rubbed her dirty face as Meera said: -'No catch today, we will try tomorrow. Maybe there is some fish on the lake surrounding the holdfast. I will make a net and go fishing in the morning.' The boys looked grim and the only one to said something was Hodor with his hodoring. Arya diverted her eyes from Brandon and looked at Gendry. The big kid was sitting by the fire as usual, she was certain that someday he would freeze to death because he could not stop shivering even when he was almost seated inside the flames. Arya went to his side and punched his arm saying: -'Have you turned to ice yet, stupid? Sit closer and you might turn to fire or ashes.'

Brandon laughed at her comment, but Gendry just shook his head negatively and remained looking at the fire. His clear blue eyes were enlightened by the orange dancing flames transpiring his exhaustion and Arya thought that she had never seen more beautiful eyes. She poked him with her elbow and said: -'Oh, come on cheer up. You heard Meera, we will have fish tomorrow.' Though he looked older like a man full-grown, Gendry was Jon's age and sometimes acted like a full-grown baby. Grumbling he answered: -'Maybe, maybe we will have fish…We will die out here, out of hunger or out of cold.' Arya felt defeated the rain splattered fiercely against the stone walls of Queenscrown, but she wanted to go out hunting again and this time catch something. Lightning filled the tower with light and thunder roared inside the walls making Hodor scream: -'HODOR, HODOR, HODOR!...'

The Stark girl headed towards the narrow slit window and glanced outwards. As if he knew her intent Brandon spoke: -'The storm is too bad right know, Arya. It is not wise to go outside. Meera will catch some fish tomorrow, I am certain.' She was a wolf, she would be the one to catch her pack some food. Arya thought as she frowned and answered: -'If we turned back to Winterfell, we could have all the fish we would like, There is no three-eyed crow Brandon, please abandon this madness. Look at Gendry, he is freezing to death and Jojen looks so green he might as well be a leaf…' The reed boy protest saying: -'Hey! I am fine really. Your brother has got a mission to fulfill; there is no need for you to stay.' Before she can defend herself, the Baratheon kid stands away from the fire and says: -'We stick together. And you will watch as you talk to melady Arya!'

Thunders roars once again as Arya furiously responds: -'Do not call melady, idiot!' They were all fighting now, one speaking over the other, even Meera that usually remains neutral is protesting, until Jojen screams: -'ENOUGH! People are coming!' The Stark girl makes a face at Gendry, before turning again towards the window. As the storm rages ever more loudly, Hodor keeps walking in circles saying: -'HODOR, HODOR, hodor, HODOR…' Arya watches an eagle fly overhead against the dark clouded skies and is surprised to look at the ground and see there are wildlings fighting northmen. She forces her eyes to better watch the battle and then her heart stops. Jon… Jon, it is him, I am sure of it. She turns to Brandon and says: -'Jon is here! Keep Hodor quiet, people might hear him.' She runs out of the room despite the screams for her to turn back.

Stepping outside in haste, the freezing fast wind can barely scrape her skin, before she jumps at the lake head first into the lake. It feels like a thousand needles had been pierced in her body, but she swims determined while the mixture of the heat in her muscles and the coldness of her water burns through her core. She can see that the two direwolves followed her, because they are swimming ahead of her. Wind cuts her as a thousand knives as she steps out of the lake and Arya is glad for the rain or the thermal shock might have turned her into a statue. She runs after Summer and Nymeria that had already darted ahead into the fight. She takes needle out of its sheath whilst still running with all her determination. The wildlings are surprised by the arrival of two extra wolves and Arya takes advantage to strike those in running.

Being small she crawls through the battle taking advantage of the blind spots as she tries to get to her brother. Until a very dirty man grabs her by the arm and hoists her up into the air. Surprisingly, the man's arm is cut in half by an axe, then is hit in the middle and soon she is staring at clear blue eyes in shock. Gendry she thinks as he says: -'Melady, melady are you alright?' His stupidity takes her out of the paralysis and she pulls him backwards as a wildlings swings his sword to hit them. Arya screams at him: -'I am not a lady!' and then she runs, pulling him along. They running without aim when they are cornered by two more wildlings, but Ghost jumps at the throat of one as the other wildling head is cut right off his shoulders. Her brother Jon stands in front of them, he seems different somehow. Not only taller, but his eyes shine unlike her own. A purple shade of grey, she thinks as he says: -'Arya, hide!'

She will not hide. They are surrounded by wildlings and though the noises of clashing swords through the fight are muffled by the storm, she knows the battle is far from over. As more fighter surround them, Arya, Gendry and Jon begin to fight side by side. Every now and then Arya spares a glance at the Baratheon boy. He seems to be doing fine. His sword work is kind of sloppy, but he has strength. Gendry loses his sword carved in somebody's shoulder blade and Arya shakes her head in disappointment whilst cutting a wildlings by the ankle. If they can't get up, they can't hurt you. Arya smiles cuts the hand of the man, takes his swords and throws it towards Gendry while saying: -'Try not to lose it this time!' The boy takes it and begins to fight again.

Jon is by him helping with the screaming foes. This is the last thing she sees before an arrow strikes her back. Arya falls face first down into a puddle mud, she is glad for the drenched terrain to soften her drop. Should she stay down or get up the girl thinks as warm blood trickles down her skin. There is screaming, loads of screaming and then Gendry is pulling her up into his arms. She pulls away from him and tries to stand, but he does not let go he tries to help her stand. The world seems to be spinning as she glances around; there are men all around them… Many men, northmen she realizes making a protective circle around her. The stark girls smiles at Gendry and says: -'Now that is more like it, must be winning for so many to be protecting me instead of fighting.' Gendry grins back at her and responds: -'Some people are more valuable than winning, melady.'

Arya refrains from saying she is not a lady this time, but says: -'It is my lady not melady, you stupid.' She closes her eyes and leans into Gendry's arm just for a while, his blue eyes are the last thing she sees, before fainting. As the blackness fades, she smells the earth and blood in the air. Water dulls the sweet cent, but her lips are filled it. She grows as a man approaches Jon and bites the attacker taking a good piece of meat of his calf. The direwolf runs through the battle still chewing while avoiding the blows. There are fewer foes now and she has to be quicker on the attack to kill more than her brother. The white one had killed so many, that his fur was pink with blood. Nymeria Growled and jumped over a red haired girl making her lose her arrow.

The direwolf was about to bite of the woman's head when, Jon pulled her back. She almost bite him, but her white brother stopped her jumping at her throat and growling. Arya woke up then gasping, they had taken her inside a small cabin. She had seen it before up from the tower, it should be five minutes to the battle ground. As she tried to get up, Gendry held her down and said: -'Gods be dammed Arya. You just been hit by an arrow to the back, just lay down!' The Stark girl breaths heavily trying to gather strength and says: -'Jon is out there, I have to help him' She watches him frown and say: -'You fought enough already, Jon can handle himself.' The boy is much bigger and stronger than her, she will have to use different tactics of evasion. Arya closes her eyes and says: -'Okay… then you should go and help him, duffus. Fight for me, go now!'

The unsuspecting kid nods, grabs a swords and turn to the door, while Arya ceases the moment to jump up from the bed. The blood loses makes her feel dizzy but she sprints towards the door and as she opens, the girl hears Gendry screaming: -'What a hell!?' But he is not the only one surprised at the door stands her brother, with a red-haired girl tied in ropes. He pushes the woman inside, glances directly at Arya whilst he says: -'So little sister, going somewhere?' She laughs and responds: -'I was about to go save you, but I see that you handled. Why is she alive?' Jon did not answer her, but grabbed her in his arms and hugged her, before spinning her around in a full circle. Arya felt like puking, but she was happy as she said: -'Put me to the ground idiot. I got blood loss here.'

Jon smiled at her as he put her to the ground, ruffled her hair and said: -'You sure learned how to stick them with the pointy end, little sister.' She could stand alone even with the arrow shot, but still she held on to him as he held on to her. She would never part again she swore to herself. Then sighing she thought of her other brother and said: -'Brandon, is here also. Back in the tower on the fifth floor. Lets go get him.' Before her brother can respond, Gendry says outraged: -'You can not go out, melady. You need to rest damn it.' Arya frowns and says: -'I am not a lady. But if you insist on calling me that at least say it correctly. It is my lady, my lady get it duffus!' She turns to her brother who is smiling at her, but he says: -'Gendry is right. I will go fetch Brandon, you stay and rest.'

Neither of them had moved, as if breaking apart was not possible. Arya looked up at her brother, she needed to rest but she wanted to go with him. Sighing she says: -'Go quick then! I suppose the tower will be a good place for the men you have with you.' Jon stepped away from her and said: -'You grew up, little sister.' As he turns away to leave she mumbles: -'Yeah, people tend to do that.' Jon stands at the doorway and says: -'I missed you.' He does not wait for her answer… Arya smiles so broody her brother, soon they all would be safe and sound with food in their bellies. Arya punches Gendry's arm and walks to the small straw bed they made for her. She closes her eyes and dreams of Winterfell.


	15. XIV -Daenerys

XIV - Daenerys

Their ship was finally sailing through the narrow entrance bay of Pentos. Soon they would be entering through the gates of master Illyrio Mopatis manse. Daenerys missed the kind fat man that had sheltered her and her brother when they were in need of protection. She hoped to repay him someday in kindness. The Targaryen girl closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air of the port, it smelled of fish and spices. At her side, Ser Jorah questioned: -'Are you happy to be back, Khaleesi?' Daenerys opened her eyes, but remained staring straight ahead to the docks. Was she happy? Once she had considered Pentos to be her home, but now after Drogo and all her travels she was beginning to think she had no home. Her sun and star was dead along with her son, without them all cities houses and palaces would be just quarters to the Queen.

She did not answer Ser Jorah, neither would she ever answer. She had conceded for him to stay with her. However, his betrayal on giving information for the usurper still throbbed like a knife through her heart. Daenerys could not forget though that he had defended her back in Qarth and helped her obtain an army of unsullied back at the Slave Bay. The white haired girl sighed and crossly gazed sideways at Mormont. She would not speak to him and she hoped he would leave her at peace. The Queen turned from the deck and looked to her ships, too many all filled with freed men. Her children and her warriors that would enable her to take back the seven kingdoms. The Targaryen blood inside her urged her forward to reclaim her throne, but the girl in her just wanted to jump in one of the marble tubs of Illyrio's mansion and rest soaking.

Soon they were anchoring in Pento's port, so Daenerys called on to Missandei: -'Come now, I can wait to eat cherries at Illyrio's manse.' She could already see the fat magistrate standing at the dock and she hoped he would be pleased to see her. The manse though was not so big to fit so many unsullied, her army would have to remain on the port and sleep on the anchored ships. The Targaryen queen have previously told this to Grey Worm and captains where assigned to keep of the troops and feed her children. She supposed they would not stay long in Pentos, so it would be fine. Illyrio was waiting for them with arms opened: -'My little Targaryen princess has grown so much!' he had said, pulling her into his arms in a bear hug. Daenerys cringed a little, he was sweating a bit and she wanted to get off the hug and go have a bath.

The Queen was not used to being touched at such way, yet she smiled at the man and said: -'Yes, I am no longer a little girl anymore. Soon I will claim my throne back, until then I hope to find kindness in you my friend. Would you give me shelter once again before my army and I leave for Westeros to claim my birthright?' Illyrio laughed loudly and lead her to a golden carriage, whilst saying: -'You were always welcomed at the mansion, my home is your home. Still there are matters to discuss about Westeros. Things one could not write in a letter.' Daenerys climbs into the carriage, Illyrio stops Missandei from following her. The Targaryen queen frowns and says: -'She rides with me.' For which the Magistrate only bows his head.'

As they are on their path to the manse, Daenerys looks out of the carriage window at the brink houses and paved streets of Pentos. At her side, Illyrio Mopatis eats a turkey in haste while saying: -'I had need to speak to speak to your majesty in private.' She remains looking out the window as she says: -'I have no secrets from Missandei or any of my close advisors.' The brown skinned girl smiles at her Queen and Illyrion just nods as he says: -'Very well, I have good news about your family. There is a boy I suddenly came across, he pledges to be your cousin.' Dany diverts her head from the window and stares right at the magistrate eyes. Her heart beats fast at the prospect of finding surviving Targaryens, but she stills herself and asks: -'Who is the boy? Where did you find him?'

The fat man smiles as he answers: -'Oh, you will love him. He claims to be Aegon the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. He is a charming tall long-limbed kid. If his claim is true, marriage would secure your claim as a Queen.' Daenerys huffs, Illyrio had not answered all her questions and appeared to be taking this pretender side on the claim of the throne. Where did the boy come from she thinks, before she asks: -'I thought my nephew Aegon was killed by the Lannisters?' The fat man nods and says:- 'Apparently, it was just a trick. There was a baby exchange and Jon Connington, a good friend of Prince Raeghar, escaped with the little Aegon. Lannister killed just a commoner's baby.' Daenerys sighed was this true... Did she had a family once again? She did not suppose she could endure other Viserys once again. Bless her brother's soul, but he was too mad to be a King.

She was supposed to have married Aegon, if the Iron Throne had not been stolen from their family. As the carriage halted and the Targaryen girl got off it, she thought about how great it would be if this boy was really Aegon he would have ten-seven years now. She supposed they would soon find out if the pretender was a true Targaryen or not. The Queen called out to Grey Worm saying: -'Follow me and bring my dragons. I want my children close.' Only the unsullied captain, Missandei and some of her dothoraki were allowed to stay with her at Illyrios, although she did miss Ser Jorah's council. They walked in haste to get inside the brick made stronghold, but as soon as they passed through the iron gates Daenerys had to stop to marvel at the gardens. In high spirits the white haired girl smiled and cheered: -'The garden looks even better than what I remembered Magistrate!' The fat man bows and says: -'Thank you my Queen. I do take pride in my plants.'

Daenerys grabs Missandei's arm, runs around the marble pool and gets a cherry out of tree, excitedly saying: -'Does it not taste great?' The servant nods affirmatively, the white haired girl is so delighted that she barely notices there is someone on the stairs near them until he says: - 'I believe they are the best thing I ever eaten, princess Daenerys. It is a pleasure to meet you. People call me young griff.' She stared at the boy standing in front of her awkwardly. He was handsome and would grow taller by the looks of it. His hair was blue and short, whereas his eyes were as purple as hers. Dany smiled as Illyrio said: -'Come now, no need to greet yourselves in here. Come now both of you.' They were guided by the magistrate towards his study, arms in arms with him. Missandei and Greyworm followed them close by.

At the, door the magistrate told her servants to stay and Daenerys concurred saying: -'Do stay at the door, if I have need for you I will call.' As they entered, she noticed another man standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed behind his back. Illyrio quickly introduced him: -'This is Jon Connington. He and his family have always been great friends of the Targaryen crown.' The boy went to stand beside the man and said: -'It is true. Lord Connington has treated me like a son and taught me well at the arts of war.' Daenerys wanted to have had some training also, she knew that Viserys did. She stared at the boy and decided to cut to the chase: -'So, you claim to be my nephew Aegon.' The kid stared open-mouthed at her bluntness. Illyrio and Jon were the ones to answer: -'Yes, he is Aegon.'

Dany walked towards in seductively and dragged her hands over his shoulders, before sitting down at the magistrate chair and crossing her legs while saying: -'You sure look tall enough.' Her alleged nephew said: -'I assure you aunt, I am a Targaryen.' She put her elbows on the table and flickered her eyelashes at them. They all were dumbstruck now, Daenerys laughed as she said: -'My claim is undisputed nephew. You must prove yourself to me, not only you must prove to be a Targaryen, but also that you will be a good king.' Lord Connington looked disturbed as he said: -'As soon as we get to Westeros and wash the blue out of his hair all the Lords will recognize the resemblance he bears with his father.' She had them cornered, Daenerys grinned and said: - 'I have a quicker way to prove that part. Grey Worm, come in!'

The unsullied commander entered carrying three big, iron and wood boxes with her dragons inside. Daenerys smiled as she walked towards him. She took one of the boxes and laid it on the ground, her children screamed inside their cages. The Queen took Rhaegal out of its cage; it was named after her brother Prince Rhaegar so it was only fit for his son to have it. The dragon climbed up her arm and rested in her shoulder, Dany scowled they were getting to big for this shit. She urged Raeghal down as Illyrion, Connington and Aegon gazed in wonder. The blue haired kid seemed not to be so afraid of the dragon as the other men. Maybe he was really her kin; there was only one way to find out. Daenerys crouched down near the green scaled dragon and petted him while saying: -'This is Rhaegal, it was named after my brother. Come greet him.'

She half waited that orange and yellow fire was soon going to fill the room. Raeghal did not like strange people approaching his mother, it would show its black row of teeth and roar. However, the boy was approaching slowly and nothing had yet to happen. Aegon stopped at one arms length of them and smiling at Dany said: -'His skin is like dark grass crystal. Beautiful like a jade stone. Can I touch him?' Before she could answer, the dragon had already moved forward, it was sniffing around Aegon on his hands, abdomen, armpits, ears, hair… It was funny because it seemed to tickle the boy and he laughed, as Raeghal bi-forked tongue licked his right cheek. There was definitely Targaryen blood in him, Daenerys stood up and said: -'You will train, take care of him and maybe one day ride him. However, do take out that blue dye out of your head nephew… you look ridiculous.'

Maybe he was not her nephew, but had Targaryen blood. Daenerys walked out the room whilst thinking that one way or another she needed riders. The dragons were growing fast and she would need help on the coming battle to conquer the throne. Maester Illyrio followed her out saying: -'So he passed the test? He really is Rhaegar son, because you are giving a dragon for him.' Daenerys crossed her arms, stared at the magistrate and said: -'Dragon's can not be given. I reckon I can take my old room.' The fat man nodded and she turned around. Grey worm was following her close behind carrying the two other Dragons and Missandei was walking fast to reach her passé, the brown skinned scribe said: -'Is Raeghal going to be safe?' Dany smiles: -'It is a dragon, it will manage. I need to sleep a little and the dragons need to spread their wings a bit.'

They were about to reach her old room, when she ran into someone in the way. How could she not see this person approaching she thought, but then looking down realized it was an ugly little dwarf men. It spoke to her: -'Ooooh, another Targaryen. You seem to be crawling out of everywhere these days.' She narrowed her eyes at the little man and at her back Grey worm spoke: -'Mysa want it killed?' She looked at the stubby legged being with white and black hair, he could only be Tyrion Lannister she thought. Which was confirmed by the dwarf response: -'Wow, wow, no killing. I am a guest here. Tyrion Lannister… And by the look of those beautiful purple eyes, you should be Daenerys Targaryen, it is a pleasure to meet you.' The creature bowed awkwardly and she wanted to choke him.

Magistrate Illyrio and her new found nephew showed up at the exact moment that she was about to order his execution. The green dragon snarls softly following the kid, excited Aegon says: -'Hey Tyrion, we were looking for you. I wanted to show you Raeghal.' However, in the middle of the sentence the dragon darts forward and begins to sniff around the little dwarf. It seems confused; Raeghal looks back to his mother and roars. Daenerys is confused also, did this man have Targaryen blood in his veins. The dwarf is grinning and playing with the dragon like he is a dog. It disturbs her, when he says: -'It is so small…. I always dreamt of flying in one when I was young… But you could carry me han green bug, yes you could….' Daenerys called Raeghal back and proclaimed: -'That is enough there will be no riding of the dragon. Your family murdered mine and I will have revenge'.

The short man stared at her with his mismatched eyes and said: -'Well, with that I could help. In fact, I already killed Lord Tywin Lannister. I was wrongly accused of killing Joffrey Baratheon. I guess Cersei is next on my list… So pretty girl what do you say deal?' A mixture of disgust and intrigue washed over her, the short man appeared to share her hatred for Lannister. However, he was a lion itself, a traitor most like and definitely a kinslayer. An alliance could be formed, but was she willing to take the risk. She stared and the dwarf, yet did not answer him. So Illyrio said: -'Tyrion is a smart little man he could be of help.' Her new found nephew nodded in agreement. Daenerys thought that he looked like the perfect prince, but still he was half a boy sheltered from experience with deceit. Tyrion otherwise seemed to be reading her mind as he said: -'The boy is green, much like this Dragon. Conquering Westeros will not be an easy task even with my aide, still the time is ripe.'

The Queen enjoyed his bluntness, she even agreed with the little man… but could she trust him. Illyrio was quick to expose his opinion also: -'Aegon has been shaped to rule, since before he could walk. He is ready, Dorne will support his claim and so will many other houses.' Daenerys watched as the boy complained and said: -'Would you stop talking as if I am not even here…Yes, I am ready. If my princess would concede we could head to Westeros by morning.' She smiled at how eager the boy was, turned to Illyrio and said: -'I see his bravery. However, I have to agree with the dwarf, he has been guarded from life. Unlike me…' The magistrate response intrigues her, as he proclaims: -'That is why, both of you need to get married. One will complement the other and Targaryens will rule once again.' They would have been married if their families had not been destroyed, this much was true.

Daenerys looks at the boy, he is still a child and the thought of marrying does not trill her. Before she can say so, the small Lannister says: -'Balon is dead. It would be better to marry Daenerys to a Greyjoy and assure the coast.' Danny frowned that would mean she would not be Queen. Aegon would be King and she would be off in some of the iron islands, before she can complain the small witty man continues saying: -'Daenerys can take the castle at dragon stone and rules the lands around it. And her husband will be warden of the seas. Such great deals would ensure the aid we need for a while.' Illyrion looked displeased with the proposition as much as Aegon, who was pouting at losing a new bride. However, Daenerys was starting to agree with the logic. The prospect of being free of the responsibility of being a queen also charmed her.

The little blonde girl yawned and said: -'It has been a long journey until Pentos. I will think about your advice in the morrow, Lord Tyrion. And also decide if you are better being dead or alive for our cause.' The dwarf bowed and said: -'Well, I better prove my self a little more worthy then. Robb Stark can be another candidate; he is a fierce warrior king despite his age and I am sure your purple eyes could enchant him.' The suggestion that she should seduce a Stark disturbs her, but she watches as Illyrio's eyes glitter and he says: -'The north can not be taken down easily; a marriage to Robb will secure it indefinitely, but is he not married to your niece Myrcella?' Tyrion responds: -'Yes, but rumors are she is a bastard, much like all Cersei's children.'

Daenerys took in all the information and it made her head spin, she was too tired for this and so she said: -'My lords as much as this is interesting, we will talk about it on the morrow. Good night.' Her blue dress floats dragging over floor as she shiftly turns away from her new allies and nephew to finally get some sleep.


	16. XV - Lord Stark

XV – Lord Stark

It had been more than a week since they arrived at the Wall, and still no sign of Brandon or Meera. He had once promised Bradon they would see the wall together. At times, Jon could not believe that his brother was such fool to embark on a silly quest to find a magic three eyed crow. The notion was too wild even to think about, Gendry often laughed when they spoke about it. However, it was not one ounce funny and Jon had no time for discussing his brother's madness. They had not found them, but they managed to get to castle black and warn the Night Watch of the impending wildling attack. The wildling girl he had captured had told him about it, more as a threat than as a warning. Jon kept her at sight all times; she had managed to escape his men two times already. He could not afford her running astray and forewarning the wildling king Mance of how low had the Night Watch come.

Jon sat at an oak table writing a letter for Robb as Ygritte watched him through a knitted brow. He knew she hated him and he disliked her also, but keeping her close would be favorable to the upcoming battle. After that he would let her go he thought as the red girl complained: -'This is pointless… I am bored, Stark! You and I could have some fun, your pretty enough. Come on Jon, let's have a go!' Ghost growled a little and went to lay over his feet. Jon himself felt like growling a little, Ygritte was always talking and getting his attention away form important things. Distressed Jon snapped at the girl: -'If you stopped wanting to escape perhaps you could be out there with the other wildling girl doing… I don't know goat brushing or whatever it is your people do.'

He stared at the girl as she furiously got up rattling her chains and retorted: -'Goat brushing what the hell is that supposed to mean!? You Southerners never get it, MY people lived in the North before this wall was built. You know nothing, Jon!' They had been through this before, but today he did not feel like arguing. Lord Stark felt defeated not having found Brandon, so in a strained voice he only says: -'My ancestor were the First Men, I am a man of the North.' The girl seemed to notice his distress and leaves it at that. Jon rubs his face and tries to focus once again on the parchment in front of him… Joffrey and Twyin deaths were the last news that he had got from his brother, the war for the Iron Throne would soon be over. Stannis and Robb's armies were meeting at Casterly Rock to join forces and make one last advance against the capital.

The news were good and exciting. Nevertheless, Jon felt worried about his brother's safety. The king of the north was to his ears too convinced of certain victory and it never did well to underestimate your opponent. As he is about to write words of caution, interruption comes once again to knock at his door. Through it comes Sam, a fat boy they have met on their path to Castle black, who seemed at least to be High of birth unlike most of the Night Watch. Deserters, rappers and thiefs that is what they had found here, no way near the warriors he needed. He watched as the fat kid stuttered: -'So-sor.. Sorry to… to disturb you, my Lord. But your sister seems to have gotten into a bit of trouble.' I huff along with Ghost and get up in haste whilst thinking, not again. Similar to Ygritte, his sister Arya was bored and as a result had been getting in trouble frequently.

As Jon rushed out of the room, he called to Sam saying: -'You watch Ygritte, do not go near her.' With one look Ghost got his meaning and stayed behind as well. She might get away from a fat man, but not from a direwolf almost the size of a horse. For security, Jon locked the door from outside. Then he started descending the stairs of the Kings Tower and he glanced down into the yard trying to figure out what was going on. There was definitely a fight that needed to be stopped right now. Jon screamed as he jumped two steps at a time: -'Stop, this ruckus right now. In the name of the King.' The fight seemed to break a bit as Ser Barristan Selmy took down a few brothers of the night, but still the mutineers responded in mockery: -'What King?' He does not respond. Jon vaults himself over the rail and jumps to the yard with sword at hand.

More people divert from the fight, but not to his surprise the one still fighting the rest of the men is his sister. Arya stood in center, swinging her stance and flickering her sword in multiple directions. Jon sighs and quickly darts forwards holding her by the back. Softly he says: -'What is the meaning of this?' Arya is nimble enough to free herself from his hold as she responds: -'It was not my fault. This creep over there was threatening of raping Gilly!' Lord Stark looks to the wildling girl as if questioning and Gilly nods her head. It will not do to have girls running around the castle unguarded, however they are preparing for battle and he needs the man that came with him to defend the wall. Not only that, but he needs the man of the NightWatch also.

He has to gain their thrust and respect, so Jon measures his words and says: -'Ser Barristan, take the man and throw him at a cell. We will have a trial by night fall, you may choose your witness.' Arya is grinning with satisfaction, until he turns to her saying: -'And you Arya… It does not do well for a girl to meddle with such things. Nor does it well for a Stark to fight a man, who is here on the task of defending the wall. You will stay on the king's tower hence forth, until we are able to leave.' His little sister pouts and runs away straight into the armory. It breaks his heart, but Lord Stark needs to show the men at the wall that he had their backs. The armory was where the forge was, so Gendry would calm her down. The Baratheon boy had been given more coats when they got to the wall, however he did not seem to be comfortable in the cold spaces of the castle, so he spent all his days in the forge.

Jon was glad for it, Gendry smith skills were nothing but excellent and right now they needed all the weapons they could get. Lord Stark analyzed the men at the yard to his right stood five-thirty men he had brought with him, Manderly men, Stark men and some Umber man, they had gathered on their way. To his left stood about ninety of the so called brothers of the Night Watch, scrimpy dirty fellows that looked more like burglars than fighters. Together with the rest of the castle occupants, they were no more than one hundred and fifty. Would that be enough to defeat Mance? Should he had sent scouts to know what exactly are the forces he is fighting… Those were questions that always filled Jon's head, but he shook them off for a minute in other to speak: -'Rape is punished by death in Westeros. I am glad things did not get more out of hand, tonight after the judgment we will have a large feast and decide the best way to go about this false King Mance.'

Jon looked up to the stairs of the Lord Commander Tower and saw Maester Aemon over-looking the scene with the ranger Grenn at his side, who himself had a chance of becoming Lord Commander according to the rumors. Maybe it would do well to get some advice, besides he enjoyed talking to Aemon. Lord Stark called out to Lord Talhart: -'Wyll, be kind to find my sister and escort her to my presence in one hour, by then the wild wolf might have cooled down.' The men laughed as if it were a joke, but Jon knew at heart that Arya was becoming much more wild at each passing day and her direwolf also. Nymeria had to be kept at a cell to prevent her from biting of people's head. Jon drew a big breath and called out to the old man: -'Might I have a world, Maester Aemon?'

The old Targaryen nodded as he said: -'It would be my pleasure Lord Stark, should we meet at your chambers.' The thought of the old man climbing each step of the King's Tower, made Jon cringe. It would take too long and time was of the essence, so Jon shook his head negatively and said: -'I will come to you. We will talk in the Lord Commander's Tower' He quickly climbed the stairs to the room. When he finally enters it, he finds Grenn helping the Maester sit next to the fireplace. Jon goes to the table, grabs a bottle of wine and a glass, and begins to fill it while saying: -'Nasty business to have conflict inside the rank caused by my own sister.' He kneels next to the Maester and offers him the glass as he continues: -'Mance will attack soon and I do not know how to sort out this mess.'

Jon did know how to sort it out, but it would take time. Time he did not have. He was surprised by Aemon's answer: -'Oh, but you do know. You called for a feast after the judgment for no reason?' The grey eyed young man turned his back to the Maester and laid the bottle over the table as he said: -'Men tend to be more pliable with food and wine on their belly. I was thinking we could have a commander's election tonight.' Maester Aemon seems pleased with his answer, he smiles and says: -'Then you need no council, but to thrust your own heart Lord Stark.' Jon sighs and throws himself into the chair in defeat saying: -'My heart tells me nothing. How many men does Mance have? When is he coming? Should I send a group scouting out there and risk losing the lives of able men? Ygritte is right, I know nothing.'

By the fire the old almost blind man shakes his head in disappointment and says: -'How many men, I suppose we will know when he gets here. I can not council you in regards of sending rangers north of the wall, only a commander could order such thing.' The young Green took this time to make his addition to the plans: -'Lord Mormont would approve the raging, we just need to elect a new commander who would also.' Aemon stands while saying: -'We called for aid from East Watch as you instructed, Lord Stark. They soon will be here. Have you written to King Robb and King Stannis?' Jon looked down in shame, he had not done so. There was always one thing or another that kept the boy from such an import task. Maester Aemon walks towards him, lays a hand on his shoulder and says: -'By your silence, I will infer that you did not yet write to your brother.' Jon wants to throw back the excuses in his head, but is ashamed of them.

The old man sighs as he speaks softly: -'You must kill the boy, Jon. Kill the boy and become the man. We are in desperate need of a leader and you I am afraid are the only one seemed fit enough.' Jon looks at Aemon's white eyes, had they been purple someday. Supposedly, all Targaryens had amethyst eyes and he would never had those. He should be glad for it really; his grey eyes protected the truth of his birth. Tiredly, Jon said: -'I do not want to be a leader, neither a warrior, a Warden or even a King. I had enough of responsibilities… I want to leave to find Meera Reed, get married and have little green eyed kids. I want a simple life, Maester' The old Targaryen laughed as he held Jon's face in both his frail hands and said: -'Your father had similar feelings. He came to me once for council. What is responsibility compared to a woman's love? There comes a time in a man's life that he must choose. I hope you do not choose wrong.'

Confused, Jon held Aemon hands, took them out of his face and demanded: -'You meet Lord Eddard Stark?' It was hard to picture his father shying away from responsibilities, but it was not what he thought the young Stark was surprised by the old Targaryen answer: -'Yes, I meet Lord Stark also. A good man he was, honorable. At the time he came to talk to me, he was concerned about my family tendency to grow insane. Now I know why. Jon grey eyes widened at the old man, did he know, was it so clear that a blind man could see he was a Targaryen. Curse this blood that boiled in his vein, the boy thought as he demanded: -'What do you mean?' He was playing a dangerous game, he should not have asked that with Grenn was inside the room. However, he earned to tell the Maester and to learn more about Raeghar.

Maester Aemon turned his back at him and began slowly walking towards the fireplace whislt saying: -'You know Jon. Targaryens have certain traits that distinguish us from the rest of human kind: purple eyes, a burning in our blood, attraction to fire and one very specific scent. I personally think that the smell we have is what makes the dragons tell us apart.' Jon felt dizzy he wanted to smell his own arm, but he did not want to appear silly. The young man looked at Grenn, if the ranger was more intelligent he would have caught on by now, however he seemed oblivious. So the young Stark risked one more question: - 'And you can smell that scent?' Aemon smiled and said: -'Not only you smell just like your father, but you sound just like him. A mellow voice to match your calm souls.'

Jon's heart pumped wildly at his chest and he tried to control himself. He wanted to hug Aemon and call him great uncle, but that would be weird. So he stood still in the middle of the room as Grenn asked the most stupid question:-'What the hell are you talking about?' Jon's answer came quick and without his own knowledge he said: -'I am a Targaryen.' The ranger squinted his eyes at him, but that was not the worst of it. At the door stood his sister and Wyll Talhart, Arya frowned as she said: -'No, you are not!' Jon shook his head what was he doing, being a foolish boy. Wyll stared at him opened mouthed with his big black round eyes. Jon could see some tooth were missing and it distracted him, at his back Aemon said: -'Close the door will you, Grenn?' The ranger did so as his sister said: -'Did you hit your head, stupid?'

She was looking from a man to another and Jon felt trapped, but maybe it was just ghost looked at the Kings Tower. These days he felt what the white direwolf felt, however he did not dare tell anyone… not how he told now these strangers of his bloodline. Jon sighed and said: -'Arya, there is a secret father told me before he died.' The little feisty girl looked impatient to know, but she seemed to guess: -'About your mother. Go on out with it, tell me.' Jon walked to her and held her hand as he said: -'My mother was your aunt Lady Lyanna, the trouble is my father was prince Raeghar.' Arya took her hand out of his and complained: -'No. You're my brother. You are a Stark, you look more like father than any of us ever did.'

Jon smiled being considered a Stark always pleased him… The feeling of being a Snow was so far away from him now, Aemon was right he had to kill the boy. He played with the hair on his sister head as he said: -'I am your brother, father made it so when he took me in and raised me as his own. However, Targaryen blood runs through my veins is undeniable. Still so does Stark blood and is about time for people to know.' He needed to defend the people of Westeros, go ranging and find out what were Mance's numbers, but Arya needed to be guarded. Jon laid his hand of his sword, looked at Grenn and said: -'I will go north of the wall today and search for Mance's army.' He stared at Lord Talhart and was about to order him to take Arya back to Winterfell, when there was a knock on the door.

Ser Barristan Selmy marched through the door without being told to come in. A behavior highly unusual for the knight, so Jon asked at the same time as Arya: -'What is going on?' The old man stared at Jon said:-'There is a fire in the horizon, Mance is here.' His heart was surprisingly beating steadily in his chest, Jon took a big breath and laid his orders. They had been preparing for a moment like this so he knew what to do. As they left the commanders tower, he told Lord Talhart: -'Take the fastest horse and deliver Arya to Winterfell.' It had taken him to long to send his little sister back, maybe because he missed her and did not want to break. Arya though did not agree with the command, she darted forward and screamed back at them: -'I am staying, the Starks defend the wall.'

Wyll looked at loss, but Jon signaled his running sister with his head and said: -'Go. Tell Gendry to help you. Knock her unconscious if you must, but deliver her safely to Lady Catelyn. And oh while you are at it, tell my step-mother about my real father, it is what Lord Eddard wanted.' Ser Wyll Talhart nodded in silence and went running after Arya. Jon hastened his pace and moved towards the tower of the King. He entered his chamber without a word to the people inside. Ghost was running from side to side anxiously. Lord Stark wrote the letter to his brother quickly, not even bothering to answer the questions from the fat boy and Ygritte. He sent the crow flying and then grabbed Ygritte's arm while saying to Sam: -'Mance is here, go get Gilly take her to the vaults.'

The vaults were the safest place to leave Ygritte and Gilly, it would keep them away from the fight and potential rape. Jon dragged the red haired wildling down, besides her efforts to run. Then entering a cave of food, he places her down and ties her to a pilar while saying: -'You must know I have no wish of war or even to leave you in this ties, but there is no choice I must lead the men.' The red haired girl stands, spits at his feet and says: -'You know nothing, Jon. There is always a choice, let my people through.' They had fought many times about this, apparently, the only thing Mance's people wanted is to get away from the others. It seemed fair to Jon if they would only bend knee, he could let them through. But they never would, so he had to fight them.

A strand of red hair fell over Ygritte's face and Jon put the lock behind her ear as he said: -'I know somethings.' Before he knew they were kissing passionately, Jon felt her soft tongue against his and pulled her closer to his boddy. He had lost all thought, but at the moment Sam entered bringing Gilly with him. Jon broke away from the wildling and turned away as Ygritte screamed for him to turn back and finish what he started. He does not know what is wrong with him, he is supposed to marry Meera. Jon shakes his head there is more important things to deal with now. Kill the boy, kill the boy and become the man as he enters the elevator cage to first glance at his enemy.


	17. XVI-Tyrion

XVI- Tyrion

Being on land once again felt weird, as if the ground was rocking back and forth just like the ship they had just stepped out off. Waves crashed against his short twisted legs and with difficulty he made his way out of the sea. Daenerys was carried in a chair all the way to dry rocks of the Dragon Stone beach. He was glad that before long they would meet Aegon. Tyrion threw himself down on a patch of grey sand and looked up to the cloudy skies. The dragons were flying in circles above them, he was always amazed at how extraordinary they seemed to him. Soon the world began to turn with them, he had drank too much ale. The small man stumbled forward as he tried to get up. Daenerys now stood looking down at him, he turned his head sideways and smirked at her: -'You do look lovely today, your highness.'

The Queen rolled her eyes and retorted: -'Wished I could say the same about you. Ser Jorah, please make sure that Lord Tyrion does manage to get to the castle.' Before he could notice he was being thrown over Mormont's shoulder. Gods be dammed, Tyrion thought: he was a Lannister, not some bag of potatos. The bear man walked fast and Tyrion was on the verge of vomiting, so he said: - 'Be a good lad and put me down. You don't want puke in your beautiful new armor.' Ser Jorah did not put him down though, but walked faster as to accompany his Queen. Was the man blind? Daenerys would never love him. The dwarf felt too ill to think about such things. Tyrion tried to control himself and breathed deeply the fresh salty air of the island. It had started to rain and wind spread the water drops softly against his face. Before long his eyes were closed.

He woke up only when they were at the castle entrance. Ser Jorah had just dropped him unceremoniously on the black stoned stairs while saying: -'You are on the castle now.' Offended, he rubbed the new bump on his head, stumbled to stand straight and yawned. He would have to find a bed he thought as he looked up to the dragon towers of the castles. –'Magically build, nice ahn?' A voice says at his back. He turns his head up towards the sound, but does not manage to find the origin of the voice. Aegon had already outstepped him and now is giving two taps on the top of his head causing the migraine to squash all of Tyrion's thoughts. So the little lannister complains: -'Stop that, you acting like an annoying brat and not a prince at battle.' The white haired kid stands in front of him smirking chest out in his glorious red armor. It is funny that he seems to mirror Daenerys' stance nowadays, head up ´high with hands at hip and narrowed eyes, like they are always up for a fight.

It tires Tyrion slightly as the young Targaryen prince in spitefully responds: - 'I am a King, not a prince.' Sighing Tyrion retorts:-'A king in the making. Kings do not have to tell people they are kings.' The brat crosses his arms and says: -'I have no time for MAKING, Tyrion. I took Dragonstone for Dany and soon I will take Westeros whole.' The Lannister man stares as the Targaryen boy walks away and asks: -'Where are you off to?' Aegon glances over his shoulder and shouts: -'To Duskendale, Lord Rykker awaits me and so does the Dorne forces. We will take kingslanding before that usurper Stannis Baratheon lays claim to my and Daenery's throne.' The Lannister shakes his head in disaprovement, he knows that the boy is in love with his aunt. He can not blame him though, Dany had something ever so charming and fierce that most men kneeled easily at her feet. Tyrion sighed and shouted to the future king's back: -'Do not rush, Aegon! Wait for word!' The truth is, Tyrion worried about the kid for he was sweet, brave, kind and naive as they come. A little bit like Podrick, the Lannister sighed and glanced once again at the Dragon Towers before going inside the castle.

Inside the wind whistled through the windows in a frightening song, he did not know either he enjoyed it or not. Carved dragons and dragon paintings adorned the walls. At the center of the Hall, Daenerys stood drinking a glass of wine together with a full-curved lady that must be none other than Princess Arianne Martel. The Targaryen Queen looked serious enough, so Tyrion approached her with care by saying: -'Alas, is this the beautiful heir of Dorne? If it is Aegon is a fool to have left in such haste.' He watches as Dany frowns and says: -'Lady Arianne Martel, this is Tyrion Lannister. I am unfortunate to say he is my nephew's poor choice of a Hand.' He laughed as if Danny was joking and he bowed to the Lady of Dorne, whom by chance bowed back whilst saying: -' We had hardly a day to meet and Aegon is rushing off to war, however it is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Tyrion. Despite you being a Lannister, I am told you have killed us a few of your own.'

His smile leaves his face a bit at the comment, but Tyrion takes what he can get and retorts: -'From that I can not abstain, I am a Lannister indeed. Though they do say I might have a bit of Targaryen blood myself, which would certainly explain why my father hated me …' He is interrupted by Daenerys, the white haired girl is impatient and says: -'Enough of greetings many things have happened, whilst we were at sea. Robb and Stannis are at Kingslanding, for all we know they might already have breached the walls.' The new twist of events concerns Tyrion, so he finds himself interrupting the Queen by blurting out: -'So rushing blindly into the battle is the answer?' He is already sorry before the words leave his mouth. However, there was no unsaying them and the Targaryen girl was already burning him alive with her stare. Purple eyes glazing, she gritted her teeth and said: -'I believe there should be a meeting to discuss the current establishment and in such meeting you will do well to remind yourself who is the current ruler of this castle.'

Before he could say something in retort, the beautiful olive skinned woman that was Ariane Martel spoke: -'Although, the fire of revenge runs too in my blood. I must agree with Lord Tyrion, such things can not be hastened.' Tyrion caught a glimpse of Daenerys eyes towards the Dornish princess, he had to stop this conversation from going sour right now. He nodded at Martel and then said: -'As much as this conversation thrills me, I do need to take a piss.' Daenerys rolled her purple eyes at him and Ariane looked at him with disgust, but it had worked the Queen would not discuss with the princess. Smiling, Tyrion continued: -'Might I have a word in private, before nature calls?' The queen did not looked pleased, but conceded by saying: -'Very well. You will have to excuse Tyrion, Lady Arianne. I think he might still be drunk. It would please me though if we could dine together in my chambers later.' The Dornish princess bows and says: -'It would be my pleasure also.' The small man smiles at the Lady of Dorne, before turning to follow Dany.

Dornish people could be powerful allies or fiery opposition with their calculated foul temper, Tyrion knew that revenge would come to them sooner or later. Concerned, he walked behind Daenerys through the dark corridors of Dragonstone whilst saying: -'Aegon grows too restless, I think he is in love with you. The Dornish alliance could suffer and we would have enemies instead of friends.' The young girl does not turn back, she keeps walking one foot gently over the other. Her white hair moves gracefully with the swag of her hips. Tyrion watches as she drags her hand ever so softly along the black stoned walls in silence. The House of her family, it must hurt not to be familiar with it. The small man shakes his head and continues his approach by saying: -"The boy is eager for battle, to prove himself to you. However, Robb - the young wolf never lost a battle." The mention of the Stark seems to draw her attention, though she remains walking, Daenerys says: -"You said the Starks could be allies. Yet this young wolf lays claims the Iron throne along with Stannis. Ariane told me they want to divide Westeros into two kingdoms, North and South.'

Daenerys stops as she finishes the sentence and her amazing purple eyes fixate him as if taking measure of his response. Tyrion sighs it would be a clever thing to do, to divide the lands amongst them, he can hardly believe that old Stannis had agreed to such terms. The small man looks up to the young girl and says: -'Division could be the right answer. However, I doubt that such alliance will withhold, if we manage to kill the Baratheon and make better propositions to Robb. The young Stark is not that bad, he is honorable and would make a good husband for you. You would be Queen of the North and Aegon, King of the South. Your future daughters and sons could get married and unite the kingdom once again.' He could see a glimpse of sadness on the Targaryen princess eyes, but he could not figure out why. She sighed and responded: -'I will not marry Aegon and I will not marry Robb, he is married already to your niece or have you forgotten? I have no wish to marry a Stark.'

Tyrion laughed out loud and said: -'The Starks are not that bad. Your brother Raeghar fell in love with one, Lady Lyanna. Though I was much too young, I am told her beauty is still unmatched. Robb might not have the Starks looks, but he is a Tully if you are looking for a handsome husband.' It was Daenerys turn to laugh and it pleased the Lannister to watch her. She was indeed beautiful this one, he frowned as she said: -'I do not want a husband, handsome or not. I want my family's kingdom back. I want an end to this War. I want to be a good ruler, Tyrion… not a good wife.' The dwarf smiled up at the beautiful Queen, this is why men loved her. The girl was fierce and kind at the same time. Tyrion shared an understanding glance with Daenerys and said: -'Robb's marriage to my bastard niece is illegitimate. Marry him and you can become the Queen we all need to make a peaceful kingdom. Marry Aegon and you will become a Queen in a land of War. But make no mistake the future of Westeros lays with your marriage to either two.'

As he turned his back away from the now confused Targaryen girl, he heard her whisper: -'I can no longer bear children.' Tyrion does not turn back, but looks over his shoulder and says nothing as Daenerys continues: -'What would you have me do? Marry a king and not secure the reign.' The small dwarf smirks at her as he says: -'We will find you some bastard then, maybe a child of Aegon. Worry not, my Queen.' He did not know why he was calling her that, he never did before. However, right now Dany looked more like a Queen than ever and as he walked away from him she proved that once again by saying: -'Then do, do write to Robb with a marriage proposal. And be sure it reaches him only before Stannis is killed.' But before Tyrion can carry out his orders, he stops in his track after hearing voice: -'I am afraid that will not be possible. The Baratheon King is dead.' The spider had crept up on them unannounced and with dire news. The Lannister dwarf closes his fists tightly as he thinks about what could be the best move now and his head hurts at it. He still has a hangover, he needs to sleep.

Tyrion closes his eyes tiredly and listens as Daenerys demands:-'When did that came to happen, Lord Varys? In between our arrival and you letting Aegon leave for Kings Landing?' The small Lannister opened his eyes and stared at the Queen, he could see she was pissed. If looks could kill, the spider would already be ashes on the floor. Lord Varys defends himself by saying: -'News came just now, my Lady. And no one can stop a Targaryen King.' The white haired girl was fuming as she said: -'Send after Aegon right now. Better yet I will go myself.' It was time to interrupt Tyrion thought as he watched Daenerys turning her back. So in haste he said: -'And here I was thinking that I was in the presence of a Queen and not of a child. Why do you and Aegon have the need to rush things so badly!? Both of you have waited so long to take back the Iron throne. Stay still just a minute and think, before you throw it all to waste.' His words stop her and he is glad that the girl even worried about her nephew, still has some sense.

He is glad that the fat man before them is calm enough to answer some questions: -'So the young wolf sits King now?' Tyrion asks, though he is not amazed for Robb never lost a battle. Under Daenerys suspicious purple eyes, Varys answers him with yet more information: -'Robb sits at the Iron Throne, he has legitimized Myrcella and granted Tommen pardon in her favor. Young Tommen though will be shipped to the wall, there are rumors of wildlings trying to breach the wall.' When he was a young his sister used to tell him scary stories about wildlings breaking in and stealing little dwarfs away from their beds. Now he knew there was no truth to those stories, yet he was still concerned for the wall, for Jaime and amazingly for Cersei, so he asks: -'What of Cersei and Jaime?' Lord Varys seems apologetic as he answers: -'I am sorry my friend. Your sister will executed for treason. Your brother died in battle, but he did manage to kill Stannis.' Tyrion rubbed his face tiredly and sighed: -'They did come together into the world, is only fair that they leave at the same time. I hope they spare a quick death.'

As he said those words an idea popped into Tyrion's mind, he looked to Daenerys who had stayed silent just listening and said:-'Maybe is time I paid my dear nice Myrcella a visit. Would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me, my princess?' It was a bold move he knew, but with Stannis dead. They could get something out of the Stark boy, Robb was much too young and no man was immune to Daenerys charms. They could form a silent agreement and he could keep Myrcella as a lover if he wanted. Westeros would have a Stark King and a Targaryen Queen, the only matter would be getting Aegon to agree to such marriage. Daenerys looked at him in doubt, but said: -'I think is about time, I saw the capital.' The spider was glancing back and forth between them as Tryion responded: -'I will write to my nice. We must let them know we come in peace only for a brief visit.' Lord Varys frowns and says: -'This is a bold move, my friends. Aegon is preparing a strike will not be pleased.' Tyrion laughs whilst saying: -'If nothing works at least we will provide a diversion from the upcoming fight.'

The spider nods at that and so does the Targaryen Queen. Daenerys looks determined as she says: -'We must rest for a couple of hours, before leaving. I still have dinner with Arianne. Go write your nice a letter Tyrion. As for you Lord Varys, write to my nephew, he must hold for world; and be kind tell Ser Jorah Mormont to have Drogon feed and ready for flight.' Tyrion watches her gown drift softly on the marble floors of the corridor, at his side Varys is bowing while saying: -'As you command.' As the Queen turns the corner, anxiety hits Tyrion they will soon reach kingslanding. Turning to the master of whispers, he says: -'Well then, can you help me find a room, a parchment, ink and wine? It a wild gamble to make without being drunk' His friend smiles at him and they walk off together.


	18. XVII- The Stark King

**XVII -The king**

The soles of his well-greased black boots, hit the stoned streets with determination. Inside the them leather skin made his feet uncomfortable, sweat made the young man want to take the offending items off and throw them offshore. Robb hated Kingslanding, for him the overcrowded city smelled like shit, piss and smoke. And to add to his misery there was the heat, he cursed the weather and started walking faster yet. If only he could get his done quickly, he could get this fucking boots and armor off. He raised his hands in an effort to run his fingers through his auburn hair only to connect to the metal crown on top of his head. It distressed him further and he breathed in deep focusing on his wife standing in front of him more beautiful than ever. Myrcella was looking upwards her golden locks falling gracefully over her exposed shoulders, as he approached he looked to the sky also as to see what she was staring at. It surprised him to see the great black beast that flew downwards towards them.

Swiftly, he took his hand to his sword and drew it out as he stepped in front of his darling wife. It was a troublesome sight; the man around him drew their swords and arrows. They were being too haste, the arrival of a dragon had been announced, however he did not believe it would be this literal. Robb sighed as he thought of the two letters he had received: one of his brother and one of Tyrion Lannister. He wished he had not do deal with the latter, but Myrcella had insisted and he had caved in as usual. The King lowered his sword as the Queen laid her hand on his arm ever so softly. The Stark King shouted: -'Hold your arrows, they have been granted safe journey.' The Black Dragon had finished its descent, there were shades of red in it Robb noticed… It was a frightening thing, so it amazed him to see Tyrion jump off of it and pet the thing on its nose. The young Stark turned to Myrcella who just shrugged, when he looked back there was a white haired girl walking in a mesmerizing manner towards them. Robb gulped as he stared at her; no doubt, she was a Targaryen. His father had told them about the ever so purple eyes and now he knew what he had meant.

He barely noticed that Tyrion was now standing right in front of him bowing and only looked to the dwarf when Myrcella released his arm as to greet her uncle. The odd-looking Lannister was smiling and holding his nice's two hands amiably whilst saying: -'You have grown ever more beautiful than your mother!' The blue-eyed girl smiled back at her uncle and said: -'You were always too kind, uncle.' The reunion warms Robb's heart, he is glad to have some of Myrcella's family around with her father and mother dead, she had grown too quiet for his taste. His thoughts are interrupted by the Targaryen girl saying: - 'It is good to be back on the home of my ancestors.' Tyrion excuses himself and turning to Robb says: - 'May I present to you. Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, _Khaleesi_ of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.' The young Stark noticed that the small Lannister had refrained from calling the girl Queen, but still treated the girl as such. Not wanting another fight Robb looked up at sun, squinted his eyes and said: -'It is a pleasure to meet you my Lady. Come now the hour is late, I had a feast prepared for us. I find that both you and Lord Tyrion must be hungry from your trip.'

He watched the girl press her lips together whilst Tyrion took her hand and gave what it seemed to Robb to be a reassuring squeeze. Abruptly, the silver haired girl turns towards the dark beast and says: -'Fly Drogon!' The dragon roars and takes to sky, shifting the wind all around it, dissipating the heat from where they stand and throwing dust into Robb's eyes. The young man refrains from rubbing his eyes and turns around to guide his unwelcome guests to the garden where they would be eating. As he walks Myrcella grabs a hold of his arm and smiles. Though for an instant he is glad to be able to provide her happiness, not too early thoughts of worry fill his mind. The King rushes to arrive at their destination, he must eat with them and send them quick on their way. As they walk to the patio, Tyrion talks pleasantries with his niece whilst the Stark King thinks about the other letter he received. His brother needed him, needed men to defend the wall, but so did kingslanding. He had to be quick to make peace with this Targaryen Queen and send her on her way.

Sighing he looks to his chair at their meal table, it is in the middle and higher than the others were. Robb never wanted this, as a child much like Brandon he dreamed of being a knight. He never wanted to be king. He sits at his place with Myrcela by his side and Lord Bolton at the other. He does not thrust Roose, he wished Jon was at his side as his hand. However, Jon was in the North defending the wall. Maybe somehow he could go to his brother aide as Lady Melisandre always insisted him to do. He was glad that the red haired witch was nowhere in sight, listening to her was much more a favor to old King Stannis than a pleasure to himself. But now Tyrion and Daenerys are seated in front of him, and all the men are waiting for Robb to eat the first. He rips a piece of bread and gulps it down with some wine, although he is not the least hungry. He notices that the Targaryen girl does not eat, but stares at him directly.

Tyrion seems to take notice of the girl's odd behavior too and quickly diverts Robb attention by asking a question: -'So, with Stannis Baratheon dead I assume you will be king of the South and the North?' The Stark King frowns as Myrcela answers: -'Stannis daughter still remains alive.' Robb nods at his wife and adds: -'Gendry Baratheon also, he was legitimized by Robert himself.' Tyrion snorts in disapproval and says: -'Oh yes the bastard boy, one must not forget. You deem him fit to rule the seven kingdoms?' Of course he did not, Tyrion though himself so much smarter, however Robb was not a fool. He had won the war, damn it. Standing from his seat the Stark King mutters through his teeth: -'I am sure we can find him suitable teachers.' At this time Daenerys also raises herself from her chair and chooses to speak in outrage: -'I never knew the boy, but one can not simply learn to be a good ruler by teachers.' The young stark retorts by saying: -'Is not mere blood line that makes a good king, the mad king proved to be the true example of that.'

Robb could see that the young Targaryen girl was fuming with anger, it suited him maybe they would be gone before he anticipated. At his side Myrcella tried to appease the confrontation by saying: -'Well, one thing is certain ruling is always difficult for anyone.' The young Queen smiles at her husband and lays a soft hand caress in his arm. The young King sighs and agrees: -'Ruling is a most daunting endeavor. We will train Gendry well worry not.' Tyrion too aiming to soothe the subject says:-'Pardon me. It is such a good weather to talk about politics, please do forgive my curiosity over the state matters'. However, Daenerys is not one ounce calmer and says: -'I will not watch my people suffer anymore, under inept rulers and ursurpers.' Robb shakes his head and in a stern voice says: -'The people of Westeros are not yours to rule over. It would do well to remember that whilst you are a guest here my Lady Daenerys.' He can feel her purple eyes piercing him down. Oh well, there will be no space for a friendship or alliance here. He should have known it sooner.

A slight cold breeze blows through the leafs of the threes around them. Looking up he can see that it will soon rain. Turning to Myrcella, Robb says: -'Your uncle is wrong, the weather is turning. Soon winter will be here. If you would excuse me I have matters to attend, be sure your uncle Tyrion and Lady Daenerys have good quarters for tonight and a good ship to take them home on the morrow.' He kisses his wife's hand, bows his head slightly to the young Targaryen girl and turns to leave, but before he does so Tyrion calls out to him: -'King Robb, may we have private world first.' Lord Bolton looks intrigued at the little man, but the Stark boy is curious and eager to know the true intentions of the Targaryen girl visit so he concurs saying: -'Very well, walk with me Lannister.' The small dwarf quickly darts out of his chair and follows the Stark King up the stairs to the red keep. They remain silent for a while until Robb speaks: -'Well, are you going to speak or not Lord Tyrion.' The dwarf laughs and responds: -'I learned to always let King be the first to speak.'

Young Robb stops in his tracks and gazes Tyrion inquiringly. The Lannister is a smiling weird creature he thinks as Tyrion continues saying: -'Better to be the second to speak than to bite one's own tongue.' He watches the dwarf blink and annoyed Robb says: -'I have no time for small chat my Lord. What is it that you want? Bringing a Targaryen heir out here, asking about my reign, questioning my decisions…' The small man nods and says: -'You must forgive Daenerys behavior, but you did insult her father's memory. She is yet just a girl, but also a stern ruler with a good heart. I am sure you can relate ' The young Stark sees a nearby bench, he takes the crown of his head, sits down, leaves the crown at his side and runs his fingers through his auburn hair. Then he looks at Tyrion and says: -'I have no wish to fight the Targaryens now. This country has had enough of war. Do apologize to lady Daenerys in my name.' The small Lannister shakes his head and says: -'I rather the King would apologize to her himself. Fiery temper that one and good looking too, maybe new alliances could be forged…'

The mere audacity of the thought of betraying his wife made Robb's stomach hurl. He stood up brusquely and raised his voice saying: -'Do you take me for a Lannister! What are you implying, dwarf?' The small imp man raises his small hands upwards in a sign of defeat as he answers: -'I mean no harm, my King. However, have you not considered an alliance. Daenery's nephew marches against the capital as we speak. The only thing stopping him is her mere presence in Kingslanding.' It is as I thought; Robb thinks… he had been told by Lord Bolton of Aegon's campaign to win back the iron throne. He missed the days that this was not his problem, the days when he was just fighting Lannisters to avenge his father. Now here he was talking to one and having to play this ridiculous game. However, the kingdom could not take anymore wars for winter was coming. The Stark King breaths out heavily, this visit is annoying him more than expected, so grumbly he asks: -'And what would you have me do, Lord Tyrion?'

The dwarf looks at him with a blank face as it answers: -'You are a smart boy, you know how alliances are forged in Westeros…. Through marriage. Nevertheless, you want me to spell it out, so I will. Make Aegon prince of Dragonstone give him some land and marry Daenerys to avoid another war.' The Stark young man can not believe in the audacity of this little imp of a man, cold as ice Robb utters every word in response: -'Myrcella is your nice. Your Queen, the words you say are treason, imp!' Tyrion nods in agreement and says: -'Yet I say those words in the favor of the realm and you know them to be the only solution.' Robb strides back towards the bench and puts his crown back on whilst saying: -'I am a married man and your king, you will talk no more of such nonsense.' Tyrion shakes his head negatively and the words that come out of his mouth enrage Robb much more: -'I love Myrcella, she is my niece and a darling girl, but she is a bastard and can not avoid the war to come. Keep her as a mistress if you want.' The young king grabs the dwarf by the neck, shocking and raising him up whilst saying: -'I will have your tongue cut out for…'

He hears the girls' voice at the back of his head, before turning to look at her: -'Drop him now or I swear we will lay waste to this city!' The young Stark King lowers Tyrion to the ground, but keeps a hold on the dwarf's neck whilst saying: -'You hardly in the position to threat me, my lady.' He watches as the beautiful girl walks swiftly and elegantly towards them, her purple eyes piercing his soul as she says: -'We have three dragons, plenty of men to conquer Westeros and alliance with the Martels amongst other families. I have no wish to for another war, where many more innocents definitely would be killed. So I will say this once again, let Tyrion go.' Robb lets go of the imps neck and proclaims: -'I will never on my honor as a Stark betray my vows to Myrcella. However, I too have no wish for fighting and more pressing matters to attend.' They keep staring at each other as the dwarf rubbing his short neck says: -'I know Myrcella never had a wish to become a Queen and Daenerys does not wish to have your love. The marriage would be only in paper.'

The beautiful silver haired girl nods in agreement saying: -'And your kids with Myrcella would be the next Kings for I have no wish to consummate the marriage, but only avoid the war.' Robb stares at the girls purple gaze, her beautiful eyes tell no lies. Yet he could never hurt his wife like that. He had seen how his own mother Cathelyn had suffered with the betrayal of his father, there must be another way. Crestfallen, Robb says: -'I never meant to be a King, however I am a king now. A king of the North and I will keep my vows.' Thunder rumbled through the air as he continued: -'I never meant to keep the south. Stannis was supposed to have it, but he is dead and Gendry by right will inherit his place.' Robb looked to the sky it would soon rain, winter was closer than he had thought at his right Daenerys states: -'The seven kingdoms belong to my family by right!' The Stark King shakes his head as he responds her: -'Only because your ancestors invaded us in the first place. I will not discuss the history of Westeros with you my Lady. Neither have I a will to fight Aegon. I want to go back to the north, my brother… he is in need of me. You both made your proposal so here is mine: I propose that you should marry Gendry and Stannis daughter given the stormlands.'

The thought seems to appease Tyrion, but not the silver haired girl. She remains silent though as the dwarf speaks: -'Yes, this can maybe work. I don't know if we can keep Aegon from invading for that long since Gendry is not here.' Daenerys nods in agreement and adds: -'If he is anything like me, he will not like the proposal that the Targaryens shall rule together with Baratheons.' Robb laughs and says: -'I have not waived my right, princess Daenerys. The Starks shall rule the north as kings as it has always been before Targaryens. You will write to Aegon, tell him my terms and maybe we can avoid a war.' As the Stark King turn to leave Tyrion calls to him and says: -'Aegon will not agree, he wants Dany for himself. We must go meet this Gendry and marry her before the prince has a chance to know the deal.' The silver haired girl sighs and says: -'Maybe he will agree if we draw a contract to marry his descendants to those of King Robb to unite the kingdom in the future. Nevertheless, time is short and he may oppose. So be it, we will take Drogon and Viserion to the north and find this new husband of mine. Where is he exactly, King Robb?'

It does not go death in Robb's ears that she called him King. Raindrops start to fall over their heads and the young Stark thinks if he should trust these people. Or even should he trust kingslanding to a Bolton… but it would mean he got to help go back to the North. So smiling he responds: -'Jon sent him to Winterfell. We leave on the morrow for Riverrun, Myrcella will come with us… and then to Winterfell where I will make the arrangements of your marriage.' Tyrion and Daenerys shook their heads in agreement. It was time to leave , the rain had thickened and the breeze of winter blew harder now, but Robb's spirits where high soon he would see his family united once again.


	19. XVIII - Lady Catelyn

**XVIII – Lady Catelyn**

Once again she gazed at the red rusted iron gates of her home as their boat passed under the bridged entrance of Riverrun. Times where dangerous for the channel to be opened, at such times this turned the castle into an island securely placed in between the trident and the tumblestone rivers. Lady Catelyn frowned as she watched her younger daughter Arya play at throwing water at the Baratheon bastard. Gendry was a huge dark haired young man, nonetheless he behaved much like a child scared of the water. Catelyn hoped that he would not throw up whilst in the boat or at least have the decency of doing it to the side. This stupid boy would be the King of the South. She closed her eyes and shook her of such thoughts. It was too cold for her daughter to be with her hands in the water. Still frowning she said: -'Arya stop mocking the boy. You are already in trouble young lady, get your hands of the Water is freezing; I will have you at least show some manners.' Her daughter withdrew her hand from the water and retorted smirking: -'I have all the manners in the world mother. Gendry in the other hand might have puked himself to death if I was not here.'

The poor boy did look a bit greener than normal. Catleyn shook her head again in distaste; she did not know what to do with Arya anymore. Joking about the underprivileged boy was not the way a lady should behave. Her beautiful smaller daughter was never easy to deal with, but she was afraid the girl had become too wild in her absence. Not even reprimands and punishment would stop Arya from doing what she wanted. It was predictable really. Back at Winterfell she had noticed that Arya and Gendry were never too far from each other. This was too a matter of distaste for Lady Catelyn. However, she would be free of the bastard soon. She hoped that what happened next would not break her daughters' heart. She twirled her finger in her red locks and smiled as she gazed to the light grey stoned docks where Myrcella stood waiting. Next to her was awful Tyrion Lannister and a strange good-looking silvered haired girl. She had never seen a Targaryen before, just heard talk of them. Catelyn hoped that they were not all in danger as she stepped out of the boat.

Myrcella was smiling throughout their greetings and Lady Stark was also happy, hugging her daughter-in-law whilst saying: -'Seven blessings, I have prayed to the Gods for the day I would see you and my son safe once again. Where is him, where is Robb?' Something in her heart told her that they were not all safe yet, when Tyrion was the one to answer: -'Robb is expecting you and prince Gendry at the high keep. But first let me introduce to your highness: princess Daenerys Targaryen.' Lady Catelyn watched as the girl slightly bow in grace, but was mortified about what happened next. –'Is it true that you have dragons? You do not look like you could control one' her Stark girl had asked abruptly. Face burning red, Catelyn complained: -'Arya!? This is no way to greet a princess.' She wanted to send her daughter to her room, however she could not do that in front of the future Queen of the South. Lady Stark was not unwise, she knew they must have been plotting something when her son's letter had arrived. In the letter, Robb told her that he was going to Riverrun and soon would be in Winterfell to meet Gendry. There were also creepy remarks of a possible Targaryen invasion and of the security of the realm.

Lady Catelyn was glad the Targaryen princess had not been offended by her daugthers' remark. The young purple-eyed girl just gave a stunning smile to Arya and said: -'For a while I thought I could not control them too, but now they are like little kittens. Would like to see one of my dragons, prince Gendry?' The clumsy boy stood mouth opened staring at beauty of the princess in awe, while Arya stared at her through narrowed eyes. Cate sighed as she heard her youngster say: -'Did you not hear my brother wants a word with him? I will go with you. I always wanted to see a dragon.' Her daughter manners were worse than she previously thought; she would have to talk to Robb about it. Even Tyrion had fringed at her words and Myrcella was now with her hands covering her mouth. Something had to be done. Arya needed to learn to be a polite lady or she would never find marriage. Only Gendry seemed oblivious to Arya's blunter. Catelyn grimaced and said: -'I am sorry for my child's behavior princess Daenerys, but she is right we are here for the King. I am sure Gendry will be glad to see your dragons afterwards. As for you Arya, please mind your words when you talk. If you would excuse me, Queen Myrcella.'

She bowed gracefully before turning around, Tyrion followed her steps, but the Baratheon bastard had not followed. So without turning back she grumbled: - 'Come along Gendry.' Then she sighed, the poor boy had no clue at all of what was going on she reckoned. They walked in silence through the halls and corridors of her beloved Riverrun until they reached the room in which her son awaited them. She looked at Robb sitting high on his table with her brother Edmure by his side and she thought if her family would ever be reunited again in the same room. Robb rises as he sees her, so she bows and says: -'My king.' Catelyn smiles as he marches towards her saying: -'There is no need to bow mother. As also there was no need for you to come meet us.' The Stark King embraces his mother dearly and continues his reprimand: -'I thought I told you in the letter that we would come to Winterfell and not that you should come to Riverrun. You remain stubborn as ever.' Lady's stark face is serious once again as she responded: -'A mother can sense danger in her child's words even if in writing.' She looks to Tyrion unsure if she can proceed speaking.

Her son Robb lets go of her arms as he says: -'It is so, winter is coming. Is this Gendry? I am sorry for your uncle, he fought bravely.' Lady Catelyn watches as the boy struggles to respond: -'I…. You need not be sorry. My uncle… he shared no love for me. Jon Snow, however…Your brother, he was in a ruff spot when I left him.' Robbs answer is almost instant: -'Jon Stark, you mean? My brother has been legitimized.' Lady Catelyn makes an effort to keep her quiet by squeezing her lips tight. Robb does not know what Arya and Gendry told her, and such news could not be revealed in front of the likes of Lannisters. So she remained watching as Gendry said: -'Aye, I meant no harm. Jon is a good friend of mine. He told me to bring Arya back to Winterfell and I had to knock her out to do so. Now every day I have to keep her from running back to the wall. I am starting to think we all must go back.' Lady Catelyn shakes her head negatively and says: -'We have sent all the reinforcements we could and as Robb said winter is coming Jon will manage I am certain.' Cat hoped she was right, guilt of treating the unfortunate lad badly weighted out her heart. Her eldest son ran his fingers through his auburn locks and retorted: -'You always placed Jon beneath us, but he is my brother and I will not have it. I have men arriving at the Eastwatch by the sea in couple of days, tomorrow I will ride to meet them.'

Her older brother Lord Brynden Tully laughed as he said: -'The Stark King does not grow tired of a fight, kinda reminds me of myself when I was younger.' Cat shakes her head negatively, but can help but to smile. Family, duty and honor, how in the world could she keep her son out of harm. Sighing Lady Catelyn says: -'You are a king now Robb. Your duty is to the realm, dying at the Wall will leave us without a leader in Winter.' She watches as her son smiles and says: -'That's why I do not plan to fall. One way or another we will have Jon and Gendry.' The king claps the scared boy in the back, while Tyrion says: -'I do not believe the boy is as excited as you, my King. He seems a bit green if you know what I mean.' They all knew what he meant, well except Gendry. Catelyn swore that the kid might as well be a mule, but to her fears Robb finally revealed his intentions: -'Kingship will turn him from boy into a man. Starks are meant to rule the North, not the south. Gendry Baratheon, I, King Robb Stark, name you…' Lady Catelyn is surprised to see Gendry interrupt her son by screaming: -'Noooo!' Robb scowls at the boy saying: 'You were chosen as the King of the South, Gendry. I never wanted this also, but the country is in need of you. This is no proposal this is an order.'

It sounded funny to Lady Stark that the future King of the South was receiving an order, yet there was no laughter in the room. The first person who dared to speak, she did not consider a person at all. Tyrion said: -'Worry not lad, you will learn if not from me, from Daenerys.' Catelyn thoughts were right they were marrying the Targaryen girl to the Baratheon bastard to keep a war from happening. Was this wise? She did not know, but she could no longer keep her mouth shut: -'Robb, my son, are you going to thrust the Targaryens that your father fought so long to overthrow and a Lannister, whose family plotted and murdered your father?' She watches as Robb strides to the window and says: -'We have no choice mother. My place is on the North, I must join my brother and defend the wall. Westeros does not need another war, Daenerys is aware of that.' Cat looked to her uncle Bryden who said: -'Marriage alliances are what keeps Westeros together.' Gendry looks to finally have got what was happening and exclaims: -'Mariage, who said anything about marriage!?... You…' The boy point to the Lannister dwarf accusingly saying: -'You mean to marry me to that girl!' Lady Stark rubs her face forcibly and says: -'The kid can't even remember Daenerys' name, how do you suppose he can rule a country?' She watches as Gendry nods his head and mumbles thank you to her.

At the window, Robb stares at the distance and says: -'There is no choice. Gendry will marry Daenerys tonight, this will secure the kingdom for now. To be a King, he must learn.' Catelyn notices that the boy is desperate and so does Tyrion, who says: -'What is the matter boy? Daenerys is a beautiful girl, a far more better wife than you ever thought of having while you were scouring for rats at the streets of kingslanding.' The tall boy grew red as he looked at his feet, Catelyn knew what it was on his mind. Gendry loved Arya it was clear, it would be for the best that he was gone. So Lady Stark said: -'People do not marry for love Gendry, they marry for duty. My husband saved you, Jon Snow saved you, now it is time you repay the favor.' The big kid stood with his mouth agape as Robb reprimanded his mother: -'Jon Stark, mother.' For a second she thought that Gendry would take the offer, before he spoke: -'There is another way. One way to stop the war without me being king!' Tyrion rolled his eyes and took a gulp of wine before seating down and saying: -'You would think that Daenerys was the ugliest wench in the whole Westeros. Have you lads ever even looked at her!? She is a marvelous woman.' Robb passed his fingers through his head and said:-'Go on, Gendry say what you want to say.'

Before the words left Gendrys' mouth, Cat knew what he was going to say, but she could not stop him from saying: -'Jon, your brother, he is a Targaryen.' The room was in silence once more, until Robb laughed and said:-'You are out of your mind!' However, Tyrion seemed intrigued and the Baratheon bastard looked for Kat to confirmation. They were all staring at her now, Lady Catelyn was distressed. Jon was always a problem to her, she had prayed for the seven gods for him to be gone and now he was Lord of Winterfell prior to her own children. Though none of them seemed to mind. She looked to the side and remained silent, her lips tight shut. The news of Jon's parentage were good for her family, yet she could not believe that Ned had lied to her for so long. She had been so horrible to the boy, if it was true she had been utterly unjust and that thought disturbed her. Her eldest not accepting her silence stepped closer to her and asked: -'Mother, is this true?' She looks down before looking at his eyes and saying: -'I can not be certain. There is a possibility. Lord Reed told me so before going North of the Wall to find Bran. Your sister Arya too told me herself that she heard this from Jon. He might be lying, you never know with bastards. He is still one bastard though, born out of you aunt Lyanna's rape.'

She watches as her son Robb walks towards the table and sits in front of the Lannister dwarf, who remains watching her until the Stark King demands: -'What do you think, Tyrion?' The dwarf taps his fingers three times on the table before answering: -'I assume you are implying that Jon is Raeghars' son and as such the true heir of Westeros. Nevertheless, if it is true Aegon is still his elder brother and first in line. We might still have a war at our hands, but in between Targaryens. Unless you give the reign to Aegon himself.' Robb stands and says: -'I won't. I do not even know Aegon!' Tyrion retorts: -'You did not even know Gendry, just a second ago. If that is all that lack, I can certainly arrange a meeting. Aegon will sure marry Daenerys in a heart beat.' Lady Catelyn sighed she was so tired of her family being in this game of thrones, she wanted Ned back. She wanted to go back to Winterfell, take Rickon in her arms and raise him to be a proper honorable Stark. She had being reckless leaving him and Sansa behind, but in her heart, a mother knew when she was needed. Robb needed her, Catelyn stood up and said: -'We have travelled a long way to reach Riverrun. First, we need to find out if Jon is really a Targaryen. This will give prince Gendry time to think about the King's proposal and then…' Catelyn was annoyed when Tyrion interrupted by saying: -'We have no time, for all we know Aegon could be flying right behind us with his own Dragon and an army.'

Catelyn stared down at the dwarf with anger, but said nothing. She did not have to though, because her son spoke up in her honor: -'My mother is right. Gendry will have time to decide until we are certain of Jon lineage.' Tyrion protests saying: -'Aegon will be here before that.' She watches as Robb answers determined: -'No. We leave for the Wall before dawn, with Gendry and Daenerys with us. I swear by the old Gods and the New that I will marry them, then and there, if that what it takes to avoid a War.' Lady Catelyn's heart ached to think of her son involved in yet another war, but she remained silent as the King ordered them out: -'Now leave all of you.' As she was turning around to leave, he added: -'Not you, mother.' Catelyn watched through concerned eyes as Tyrion left, then they all left, until only her and Robb remained. She sighed relieved and said: -'I wished you would not ride for the wall. Your family needs you alive, your sibilings Sansa, Rickon and Arya most of all. We need to marry both girls to good lords.' Robb smiled and retorted -'I suppose Arya is still giving you a hard time.' He laughed and continued: -'Jon is my sibling too, he needs my help most of all. Worry not already have plans for the girls. Sansa will be sent immediately to marry Ser Willas Tyrell.' Catelyn protested: -'Robb, the man is cripple. Your poor sister has suffered enough.'

Her stubborn son shook his head in reprimand and said: -'The man is the heir to Highgarden. He is said to be kind and educated. Sansa will marry him, bad leg or not.' Lady Catelyn could do nothing but to nod in agreement with the King. So Robb continued by saying: -'Arya will be sent to Dorne, her behavior will not be so out of place in there. I am trying to arrange a marriage with Prince Doran Martel's son. However, Aegon interest in Ariane is making it difficult. As for Rickon, I shall make him my squire as soon as he turn twelve. I hope my arrangements will suffice.' Catelyn nods her head in resignation saying: - 'And you my son when will you return to Winterfell. It does not well for a northerner king to sit so far from it.' Her son walked once again towards the window and said: -'Winter is coming. Myrcella likes it here in Riverrun. Soon it will be too cold to even reach Winterfell.' Catelyn wondered what in the seven heavens her son was really, so she paid attention to his words as he continued talking almost in a daze: -'I was thinking of building a castle after Winter in the bifurcation of the WhiteKnife river. Something similar to Riverrun but bigger. It will be colder, but still beautiful. I think Myrcella will like that. Don't you think mother?' Lady Catelyn frowned: -'What about Winterfell?' Robb sighed as he answered: -'Jon is Lord of Winterfell, if he still alive. Otherwise Rickon will take his place, when he comes of age.'

Like the winds of winter her smallest daughter rushes in the room screaming: -" Gendry will most definitely not be marrying that Daenerys! What is this non-sense Robb?" Lady Catelyn shakes her head negatively in resignation of Arya's behavior, but her son just laughs and says: -"Hello to you too sister. It is good to see you" The small she-wolf remains with her accusatory stance as she responds: -"I can not say the same thing. Gendry is my friend. You do not even know this Targaryen Queen, you can not marry him to her. I will not let you!" Lady Catelyn frowns and says: -'You will show your brother respect, Arya! He is a king." However, the child remains unmoving with her head high in a challenging way. Catelyn did not know what to do anymore, so she was glad when Robb stepped in saying: -'I have no time for this Arya. You are just a child, do what mother says." Her son walks to his small sister, ruffles her hair and says: -"I missed you, sister." As he walks past Arya, the young girl says: -"I did too. Please, don't take Gendry or let me go to the wall with you." Her son does not turn back as he says: -"You and mother will stay here in Riverrun until I get back." Lady Catelyn approaches her daugther as the door closes and hugs her: -"It will be alright, Arya." she repeats as she runs her fingers through her daughter's hair.


	20. XIX -Jon

XIX - The Bastard Targaryen

Wind appeared to be cutting through her coat as heavy icy water fell from the grey skies above. She was freezing and shivering to the bone by the time the door was finally opened. Ser Barristan Selmy Rain splattered heavily outside his window as he lay in bed listening to the sound of the drops against his foggy glassed window. Dismissively Jon tracked the water patterns with his eyes whilst thinking about his latest decision. He was surprised it was not snowing today, because winter was crushing them strongly. The air seemed less frozen this night, although the fireplace in the corner of his dimly lit room did not succeed in warming the room or his heart. He thought about the men of the castle and the prisoners, which did not have the luxury of a fireplace. The prisoners at least were hunched together in the common hall, another decision the brothers of the watch hated him for. They had managed to hold down the wall without Robb's help, yet now half of the night's watch wanted him dead for it and the other half hated his guts. This bastard Jon Snow, this imposter Targaryen, this coward wildling lover that was what the men cursed him every day since the battle. The little respect he got during the fight was thrown away by the hatred in between the wildlings and the watchers. Jon rubbed his eyes tiredly; he did what he had to do.

They all had lost hope for his brother return with the troops he promised, so he did what he had to do. If had he not struck a deal with the king of the wildlings, they would all be dead like Ser Wyll Talhart. Jon sighed so many have died in vain, his heart felt heavy with impotence. Suddenly, a loud thunder woke him from his thoughts revealing a couple of silhouettes close to his window. Ghost growled at the door. Knock-Knock-Knock. The urgency in the sound at his door stirred him from his thoughts. He exhaled sharply feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of who could be at his door at this hour. They had reports of white walkers and Jon was unfortunate enough to have seen one of them in an excursion beyond the Wall. He had hoped to find Brandon and Meera, but all they found was death and the stuff of nightmares. Jon stood up and grabbed his sword before moving, silently hoping that the person at his door did not bring news of white walkers at the Wall.

To his surprise it was Ser Barristan Selmy, followed by three hooded figures, one of which rudely pushed himself past Jon and soon revealed himself to be Robb. –'ROBB!?' Jon screamed in awe. He though he would never see his brother again but there he was standing in front of him smiling. Ghost jumped from his spot and was licking Robb's face. Jon noticed he had grown taller, stronger and had a red beard on his face, but the goofy spark of the blue eyes was still there. Jon pulled his white direwolf off his brother and looked at him amazed as Robb spoke in a voice that to him sounded so similar to Ned Starks: –'Brother, were you not desperately in need of troops? Sleeping soundly in your bed seems like no peril.' Jon smiled back at his brother and pulled him in for a hug, they both laughed as Robb said: -'Took you long enough to open the door to your King!', and Jon pulled back from the brotherly hug and retorted: -'Took you long enough to get me some troops, King Stark.' It was only then he looked to his brother companions to find a trembling Gendry and a small slim girl standing tall with her drenched blue coat eyeing him suspiciously.

The striking purple eyes were the first thing that Jon noticed and he could not pull his eyes away as he said: -'You hold interesting company.' Ghost found it so also, he was sniffing around and slowly walking towards the girl. Robb grasps his left shoulder strongly and says: -' Well, I know you have meet Gendry, turns out he is next in line for the throne of South Westeros and this is Daenerys Targaryen, she claims Westeros is hers by birthright and…' His brother is interrupted by the girl's strong and firm voice: - 'Westeros belongs House Targaryen, I am Daenerys Stormborn, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.' In less than a second the girl's fiery gaze was re-directed from his brother to himself, as she took the coat hood of her head. Ghost growled. Jon did not flinch, but turned his head sideways slightly as he gazed at the girls beautiful flocks of white hair. Though she had interrupted the King, all remained in silence as Daenerys continued saying: -"And you… I expected more from a fake Targaryen. He does not even have purple eyes. And he clearly does not need your aide King of the North.' He believed his mouth was left open as the fiery audacious girl spoke those words.

She knew, they knew. His direwolf teeth was dangerously close to his silver haired relative, the hair on his back standing, so Jon quickly said: -'Ghost, go! Go hunt!' Did word about of his ancestry spread this fast, Jon squinted his eyes at the girl before him, she seemed relieved the direwolf had left the room, but she had not baked away. Distressed Jon took his brother hand off his shoulder and turned his back to them as Robb said: -'Brother, tell me these lies are not true. Tell me you did not spread such words, you are my kin a Stark. You have the eyes of our father.' The young Targaryen breathed in and out, who was she to call him a liar in front of his brother. How could Robb be so stupid to bring this girl to the wall. It was a dangerous place and not for women, specially a princess. Jon remained silent and considered his response as Gendry approached him pleading: -'Jon, you have to tell them the truth. They wish to make me king. I cannot be a king, I am just a bastard. You tell them!' The big boy was now near Jon, towering him in height, but with a begging look of a puppy in his face. Jon looked at his brother from over his shoulders and said: - 'It is true I am a Targaryen, but I have no time for game of thrones nor have I a wish to be king.'

The silver haired girl laughed causing both Robb and Jon to turn towards her. Jon frowns at her lack of manners, but continues saying: -'I do not care for the throne of Westeros, I care for Kingdom of Westeros and all its people, which will be a bunch of dead people, if we do not stop the white walkers'. Daenerys dismissed his words and went to stand by the fireplace while saying: -'Ooh come on look at him. It could be you talking… so self-righteous just like a Stark … There is not an ounce of Targaryen traits in him and to top that he is crazy.' Robb rubbed his head and added to Jon's misery by saying: -'How is that even possible Jon? You are more Stark than any of us?' Jon sighed he was tired of telling this story in resignation he responds: -'It is a long story… one I do not care to tell. Ser Barristan will help to settle the Targaryen princess somewhere. You can take my room if you like. It is not much, but is the best you can get in castle black.' He was glad Robb did not insist in the subject of his birth right, but was annoyed at his brothers next implications:-'This room will suit me well. But Jon, what are you doing telling old nan histories? Listen to yourself, Daenerys is right, you sound like a mad man! Talking about white walkers and such.'

Inspite of himself Jon could not help what he blurted out: - 'Maybe I am a mad man, I am a Targaryen after all.' Daenerys was about to protest, but Jon keep talking: -'What you have to know is this. When I called for your help, wildlings were at our doors. We did not have enough men, now the wildlings are here on the other side of the wall ready to fight alongside the watchers. Yet we do not have enough men for what it is to come.' Robb walks to the table, sits heavily on the wooden chair and shakes his head while mumbling: -'Again with such tales…' Jon walks to him and places a hand softly on his shoulder saying: - 'Thrust me brother. I went to a village beyond the wall to find Brandon and Meera, but instead found many white walkers. They are gathering the army of the dead. Soon they will be marching against us; I will prove to you if I must. Dragon glass, fire and Valyrian swords are the only things that kill them, so I am glad you bought the men.'

Robb rubs his head and stands up whilst saying: - 'My troops are not here yet, and I do not know if they will ever arrive now. They were on the way, however I need the men to protect the North. I too have no will to reign, but I am the King of the North and current warden of the South. I have a much more real threat at mind, Daenerys nephew is knocking at our doors wanting to wage war, but Westeros cannot stand for another war. That is why we flew in advance to avoid a war with dragons. I know you do not wish to talk about your lineage, I do not either. For me you always going to be a Stark, and if that is so we have no business here. We will leave tomorrow.' As the King opens the door to walk into the night, Ser Barristan speaks: -'Jon must not have his father's eyes, but he has his smile and with the two dragons of princess Daenerys I suppose we can test him.' Jon was glad that his brother stopped and did not cross the threshold… but wait, what had the old knight said? Something about Dragons…

The silver haired girl was again laughing, she looked beautiful at it, but somehow it disturbed him that she was laughing at his expense and he hated her for it. He went to his bed, grabbed his coat in fury and started walking towards the door whilst demanding: -'Where are those Dragons?' Robb grasped him by his arms and said: -'Wait you do not even know what this test entails!' His brother looked to Daenerys as for an answer and the girl responded: -'The dragons can sense Targaryen blood, if your brother has a single drop of it he might survive. If you like him, I would not risk it.' This girl he would choke her to death if he could, she innerved him with her arrogant attitude and perfect little nose. Jon shook his head and yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp. Robb eyed him warningly as a King would, but calmly said: - "Not now, I do not know if these test will prove your point or kill you, but as you said it is too late let us sleep. Do you concur princess Daenerys?'

The girls purple eyes stared at him as she said: -'I concur, tomorrow we will see your brother burn. Tonight the dragons are much too tired and so am I. Tyrion is minding them, but I should get back to my children. If Ser Barristan Selmy would be so kind to guide my way.' Jon looked to Robb in a questioning manner: -'Tyrion?'His brother sighed and said: '- He is at the armory with the dragons. It is a long story, one I do not care to tell.' The young Targaryen nodded, and his brother said: -'I will sleep these thoughts off, Gendry you will stay here so I can guard you. And brother what you have to know is this.' Jon was too exhausted to protest, he thought about his wife Meera, lost in the wilderness and sighed, but Daenerys shivered near his fireplace and that shook his thoughts off. Decided Jon said: -'Alright, we will speak on the morrow. Ser Barristan maybe is best that you stay and guard King Stark door.' The old Knight nodded in agreement as Jon walked firmly towards the oak chest, opened it, grabbed a bear fur coat and throwed it swiftly at the trembling girl whilst saying: -'You will need this. Follow me.'

He did not look back as he strode towards the armory, but he could hear her struggling to keep up. Jon felt sorry for the girl; she was probably not used to this kind of cold. A child of summer having to step in freezing puddles and walk through pouring sharp rain, he made himself walk faster as to arrive quicker at the shelter where she could get warm. Inside he cursed Robb for bringing her to the Wall, she who was probably the last of Targaryen kin. No not the last, there was another Robb had mentioned another, a nephew of the girl was looking for war, Jon ached to inquire Daenerys of who it was. The little he had come to know from the Targaryen line implied that they were the only two left. As strode towards the armory his mind wondered if there could be more of his kin lost in the world just like him. When Jon comes to reality, he is almost hitting his nose on the hardwood doors of the building, but he stops himself short and forcibly turning the rusty iron handle.

Suddenly there is an impact at his back and he feels himself falling. Quickly realizing his predicament, he turns around as if to pull backwards, but his legs tangle with the girl's legs. He tries to stable and grab her to minor the impact as they fall together to the hard stoned floor, but she pulls to the right over him making them bodies collide as his back hits the ground soundly. Yet even after the drop Jon can feel her firm breasts against his chest as they lay tangled. The armory feels hotter than usual to him and he feels sweaty. He stares at her trying to control his increased breathing and not move for her not to feel his manhood poking against her leg. It had been so long since he had sex, so his dick stirs and to his shock Daenerys makes a soft sound Moaning. Quickly moves off from under her scrambling to get to his feet, just as he hears Tyrion saying: -"Well, I see you meet your aunt. And what in a great way, You might be a Targaryen after all." Jon does not answer as red eyes stare directly at his eyes. Jon's heart beats slowly as he gazed back into the eye of the dragon gawking in a menacing way over them.


	21. XX - Daenerys

XIX - The Bastard Targaryen

Wind appeared to be cutting through her coat as heavy icy water fell from the grey skies above. She was freezing and shivering to the bone by the time the door was finally opened. The Stark King pushed himself past Ser Barristan Selmy and the figure at the door, so could not see the face of this incompetent to open doors person. It was rude of Robb to have entered before her, queen or not she was still a woman. A woman quickly turning into a block of ice. She sighed getting inside the dimly lit room inside she found a great big white wolf licking King Robb's face which diverted her thought from the cold a little bit. The stoned walls bared the weather a little but still the air felt frozen as did her own heart. The two man were now embracing each other, but she could make out the black hair of Robb's said to be brother and fake Targaryen she snorted as she listened to them greet each other.

Suddenly, the mummer's eyes turned towards her they were grey and filled with sorrow just like the northern skies. The boy was wearing only black trousers and a white t-shirt that clung no his muscle warrior body, there were some scars on his face, yet he did not look menacing as he said: -'You hold interesting company.' The big white wolf seemed to find the same thing and began to slowly walk towards Daenerys, she gazed at it as King Robb said: -' Well, I know you have meet Gendry, turns out he is next in line for the throne of South Westeros and this is Daenerys Targaryen, she claims Westeros is hers by birthright and…' It was then that her fiery eyes turned to Robb, because she had to interrupt him, the throne was stolen from her family. Thinking about the injustice of it all, Dany stuffed her chest and said firmly: - 'Westeros belongs House Targaryen, I am Daenerys Stormborn, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.' Then she turned her eyes to his brother and lowered the coat of her hood, let them see what a real Targaryen looks like she thought. The wolf growled, but she did not remove her eyes from its owner.

To her surprise, the handsome grey eyed boy said nothing, but slightly turned his head sideways in a analyzing manner. So beautiful, she realized he was melting away her resolve, so she shook away her thoughts and continued saying: -"And you… I expected more from a fake Targaryen. He does not even have purple eyes. And he clearly does not need your aide King of the North.' She raised her eye-browns at him and crossed her arms waiting for his response, so she did not see how close the wolf was. Only when Jon said: -'Ghost, go! Go hunt!' did she notice the it's bared white sharp teeth. The wolf scraped her left leg as he left growling and his owner was now squinting his eyes at her, but she would not lower her head. She stood with her head held high and watched disappointed as the grey eyed boy turned his back to them. His distress bothered her, so she was glad that Robb spoke: -'Brother, tell me these lies are not true. Tell me you did not spread such words, you are my kin a Stark. You have the eyes of our father.'

The most disturbing thing is that the grey eyed boy remained silent, with his back turned so she could not see his expressions even when Gendry pleaded: -'Jon, you have to tell them the truth. They wish to make me king. I cannot be a king, I am just a bastard. You tell them!' Daenerys knew he was no Targaryen, no kin of her could be so contained and cold. However, when she was surprised to hear his voice when she had just turned her eyes away. Still with his back to them, the boy looked over his shoulders and said: - 'It is true I am a Targaryen, but I have no time for game of thrones nor have I a wish to be king.' She could not help but laugh, these Starks made no sense to her. His frown made her stop though; she looked down as the grey eyed boy continued his statement: -'I do not care for the throne of Westeros, I care for Kingdom of Westeros and all its people, which will be a bunch of dead people, if we do not stop the white walkers'. Daenerys was so tired of this speech, if neither of them wanted the throne why would they not let her have it back.

It was too damn cold for this, so she walked dismissively to the fireplace while saying: -'Ooh come on look at him. It could be you talking… so self-righteous just like a Stark … There is not an ounce of Targaryen traits in him and to top that he is crazy.' This boy as handsome as he was, could not be right to the head and it looked like King Robb concurred as he said: -'How is that even possible Jon? You are more Stark than any of us?' She shakes her head as the grey eyed boy responds: -'It is a long story… one I do not care to tell. Ser Barristan will help to settle the Targaryen princess somewhere. You can take my room if you like. It is not much, but is the best you can get in castle black.' She turns her back to them and sticks her palms next to the fire hoping for more warmth then the hearth can provide as Robb tries to knock some sense into his brother:-'This room will suit me well. But Jon, what are you doing telling old nan histories? Listen to yourself, Daenerys is right, you sound like a mad man! Talking about white walkers and such.'

Inspite of this Jon insists and she is about to say something, but his grey eyes reprimand her coldly as he says: -'What you have to know is this. When I called for your help, wildlings were at our doors. We did not have enough men, now the wildlings are here on the other side of the wall ready to fight alongside the watchers. Yet we do not have enough men for what it is to come.' She sure has a way of making enemies out of this Westeros men, she sighs as Jon walks to Robb and places a hand softly on his shoulder saying: - 'Thrust me brother. I went to a village beyond the wall to find Brandon and Meera, but instead found many white walkers. They are gathering the army of the dead. Soon they will be marching against us; I will prove to you if I must. Dragon glass, fire and Valyrian swords are the only things that kill them, so I am glad you bought the men.' Daenerys shakes her head, thinking even if he was a Targaryen this boy is crazy as they come, she sees that Robbs agrees as he ultters it in a long speech: - 'My troops are not here yet, and I do not know if they will ever arrive now…. Blah blah blah… protect the North… blah blah blah…King of the North… blah blah blah… Daenerys nephew..blah blah blah…another war…

'We will leave tomorrow.' Was the only part that she really had heard, which was fine by her. Dany hated this dreadful weather, but as she was starting to leave the chamber after Robb, Ser Barristan said: -'Jon must not have his father's eyes, but he has his smile and with the two dragons of princess Daenerys, I suppose we can test him.' Her eyes were opened wide at the thought of this beautiful grey eyed boy burning by the fire of her Dragons, but that quickly turned to laughter King Robert would never allow such thing. He was sane in opposed to his brother, she was surprised as the grey eyed boy grabbed his coat in fury and stumped his feet towards the door whilst demanding: -'Where are those Dragons?' But glad when Robb grasped him by his arms and said: -'Wait you do not even know what this test entails!' King Roberts eyes turned to Daenerys for an answer and she gave it true: -'The dragons can sense Targaryen blood, if your brother has a single drop of it he might survive. If you like him, I would not risk it.'

She stared at Jon hoping he would not be a fool as well as a madman. However, the grey eyed boy shook his head and yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp. Her heart was beating fast and she hoped the Stark King would stop him. To her relief Robb eyed Jon warningly and said: - "Not now, I do not know if these test will prove your point or kill you, but as you said it is too late let us sleep. Do you concur princess Daenerys?' She could kill him right Now, Robb should have forbidden his brother of this ridiculous test so she stared at him and responded: -'I concur, tomorrow we will see your brother burn. Tonight the dragons are much too tired and so am I. Tyrion is minding them, but I should get back to my children. If Ser Barristan Selmy would be so kind to guide my way.' She just wanted to get away from this room, if he did not care his brother was going to die. Daenerys would not be the one to do so. However, Jon demanded about Tyrion and she did not listen no more trying to get warmer by the fireplace while they remained talking. Before she knew the grey eyed boy was throwing a heavy fur coat at her whilst saying: -'You will need this. Follow me.'

What did she miss, she thought as she struggled to keep up with grey eyed boy. Did they not teach this boy courtesy, she stared with anger at the back of his black haired head and watched as his messed up locks moved through the wind. Rain was falling heavily, she had almost fallen two times and he did not even bored to look back, so stumping the floor she began to look at his feet in order not to stumble in anything. A bunch of brutes that's what they were. Hers legs were covered in mud yet she did not complain and kept her speed in order to accompany him. She had lived with Dothoraki she had been through worse. To her disgrace, she did not see him stop and in a second her body collides with his strong back causing them to fall forward. Desperate she pulls back as he turns and grabs her waist, she feels his strong hands on her, but tries to remain standing and pulls to right tangling their legs further and making them fall harder on the ground. She falls on top of him, with the coat opened her breast scraping against his shirt.

She can feels the hole of his body touching her own and gazes straight into his mysterious winter eyes as they breathe heavily together. Unexpectedly, she feels his manhood poking against her leg and it scrapes so near her sex that she can not help but to let a soft moan escape. Mortified she tries to get up as the grey eyed boy to scramble from under her, it takes them a bit to manage and she can hear Tyrion mocking them. So she frowns at the dwarf as he says: -"Well, I see you meet your aunt. And what in a great way, You might be a Targaryen after all." She sighed as she straightened herself up and glared at the little men, but Jon remained silent. She would not look at him she was too embarrassed, but soon she saw why he was so silent. Drogon was staring straight at him looking very very interested in who had knocked its mother to the ground. Her heart raced in the danger of it all. She was fuming with anger at the foolish boy as she steeped in front of Jon to block him from the dragons view while she tried to calm her child down: -'Easy Drogon, easy.'

So much for the test she thought, madly she shouted back over her shoulder: 'Is this what you wanted a test? It could kill you, before your Stark ass had a chance to run." Meanwhile Drogon kept coming towards them slowly but smelling the air as if hunting for prey. But the grey eyed boy showed no fear and was now standing behind her. Both their behaviors disturbed her greatly, she said firmly to the black dragon: -'Stop, Drogon!' It faltered for a second but then at his back Viserion seemed to take an interest and before the white dragon came forward Drogon screeched soundly warning his brother not to move as it darted forward pushing Dany to the side as he… Daenerys could not looked she closed her eyes but there was no sound of fire or bite… When she opened her eyes it was smelling the grey eyed boy! This is not possible Daenerys thought as she stared at the strange scene in wonder.

Her heart beat had slowed as she stood dumbly without speech. Daenerys was so distracted that she did not notice Viserion creeping close until Tyron grabbed her arm and commanded: -'Call Drogon back now!' Swiftly, the black dragon was snarling at the white one and unfortunately, Viserion was snarling back his chest puffed out as if to breath fire at his brother. A fight for dominance she realized, one that she feared the smaller dragon would not win. Worried, she called: -"DROGON, TO ME!" The enraged creature only looked at her, but did not move and to her horror the white took the distraction to snap his teeth into her child's throat . Dany screamed desperately as they went at each other and Tyrion was calling to Viserion, but none of them was heard. Until something happened, she could not see right, but somehow in a flick of her eyes drogon was flying over and not attacking and Jon was with hand on Viserion's head. How was the only question in her mind…


End file.
